Diplomagie 101
by E. A. Plume
Summary: Diplômée de l'université de sorcellerie de Londres, Hermione Granger intègre le département de Coopération Magique en sa qualité d'avocate spécialisée en droits des sorciers. Un jour, Blaise Zabini débarque, lui demandant d'empêcher la mise à mort de Drago Malefoy en Italie. Bon gré mal gré, Hermione accepte, encore inconsciente des enjeux auxquels elle devra faire face...
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut et me voici pour une nouvelle fic (oui, j'en commence une nouvelle alors que j'avance avec la lenteur d'une tortue sur les autres – me demandez pas). C'est un petit dramione sur fond de drame politique et diplomatique. J'ai un plan et une idée générale, on verra ce que ça donne. Pas de promesses pour le rythme des chapitres, je sais que ça ne servirait à rien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.** Introduction en relations magiques internationales

Hermione Granger regarda sa montre et décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se maquiller. Elle devait transplaner – maintenant.

Son arrivée précipitée fut remarquée par quelques sorciers quinquagénaires qui lui lancèrent un regard dédaigneux. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et parcourut les couloirs du ministère à la hâte, regrettant d'avoir choisi un déodorant moldu. L'entrevue la plus importante de sa vie se profilait et elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser un sort antiperspirant sur ses vêtements – qu'elle pouvait être tête de linotte !

Le bureau du directeur du département en coopération magique internationale ne devait plus être bien loin, songea-t-elle en prenant soin de consulter sa carte animée rapidement. Le petit point à son nom lui indiquait qu'elle devait se trouver à quelques pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait trois minutes d'avance, grâce à Merlin ! Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Rattachant son chignon et regagnant sa composition, elle s'avança calmement et frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit la voix grinçante de Mr Abbott, directeur du département depuis la tombée de Voldemort.

Hermione fit son entrée, un sourire professionnel collé aux lèvres. Elle voulut se présenter mais Mr Abbott lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans même lui jeter un regard. Pendant un instant, la sorcière fraîchement diplômée se demanda si ce petit homme trapu avait seulement idée de qui elle était – mais elle se ressaisit, refusant de laisser son ego parler à sa place.

A quelques mois de sa remise de diplôme, un des professeurs d'Hermione lui avait recommandé de travailler avec un expert en recherche d'emplois pour se préparant à ses futurs entretiens d'embauche. Elle avait longtemps rechigné à cette idée, refusant d'admettre qu'elle comblait un grand manque de confiance en elle par l'utilisation de son statut d'héroïne de guerre et une fierté mal placée. Elle avait finalement accepté lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa carrière était en jeu et que ses ambitions étaient bien trop grandes pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'ego et de mauvaise foi.

\- Bonjour, Mlle Granger, dit soudain Mr Abbott, interrompant la jeune femme dans ses rêveries.

\- Bonjour Mr Abbott, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en tendant la main.

Il la lui serra du bout des doigts, avant de sortir un long parchemin d'un tiroir de son bureau. Hermione le reconnut immédiatement – c'était son curriculum vitae, complété quelques mois plus tôt, à l'issue de la fin de sa maîtrise.

\- Bien, Mlle Granger, je serai bref. Au vu de votre expérience passée, de votre statut de major de promo et de la qualité des diplômes que vous avez, je serais bête de vous refuser cet emploi. Toutefois, j'ai quand même quelques questions à vous poser.

La sorcière hocha la tête, prête à répondre.

\- Qu'espérez-vous obtenir avec cet emploi ? Vers quoi voulez-vous évoluer ? Vous êtes ambitieuse, accomplie, je me doute que vous ne souhaitez pas rester une simple employée dans ce département, observa le directeur.

\- A vrai dire, mon intérêt premier est d'être assignée à un poste qui me plaît. J'ai postulé pour faire partie de l'équipe légale de ce département en espérant, un jour, peut-être, en être à la tête. Pour le moment, cependant, je serais juste ravie d'y travailler en ma qualité d'avocate, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Abbott hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Très bien, très bien. Laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi consistera votre travail. Vous serez principalement responsable des dossiers concernant les affaires de trafic internationaux. Maître Banister, votre supérieure, vous informera plus amplement de la position qu'il vous faudra prendre et de l'image que vous devez donner à l'étranger. Mlle Granger, j'ai besoin que vous compreniez ceci : vous ne serez pas juste avocate. Vous serez un symbole international de la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni à l'étranger. Votre réputation vous précède, évidemment, mais cette responsabilité repose tout de même sur vos épaules – soyez-en consciente dès à présent, énuméra-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux.

\- Bien, répondit-il. Je transmettrai votre contrat de travail à ma secrétaire, vous pourrez passer le signer cet après-midi, dès 15h. Et cette fois, soyez ponctuelle, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un rictus.

Hermione rougit – décidément, il était aussi perspicace que Dumbledore. Elle attrapa son porte-documents et quitta le bureau sans un mot, le directeur du département étant à nouveau absorbé par la paperasse sur son bureau.

Une fois sortie du Ministère, elle décida d'envoyer un Patronus à Harry, Ron et Ginny pour leur proposer de célébrer autour d'un déjeuner aux Trois Balais. Ils allaient sûrement se moquer gentiment d'elle, comme ils l'avaient fait lors des cinq dernières années. Harry et Ron, notamment, avaient accepté de travailler pour le Ministère à peine avaient-ils quitté Poudlard – Hermione était la seule à avoir fait le choix de poursuivre des études, persuadée qu'une éducation lui serait nécessaire qu'importe ce qu'elle avait accompli pendant ses années à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait choisi d'étudier à l'Université de Sorcellerie de Londres, où elle avait poursuivi une double licence et une double maîtrise en coopération et droit magiques. Le Ministère lui avait offert une bourse complète, et elle avait obtenu son diplôme en mai dernier.

Harry fut le premier et le seul à répondre, confirmant qu'il la rejoindrait à 13h aux Trois Balais et qu'il viendrait avec Ron – il doutait toutefois que Ginny puisse se joindre à eux, étant donné qu'elle avait un entraînement jusqu'à 18h. Ayant quelques heures à tuer avant de les retrouver, Hermione décida de flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle acheta une glace à la mélasse chez Florian Fortarôme et prit place sur la terrasse afin de lire la dernière publication de la Revue Diplomagique, une revue de presse spécialisée en analyse de relations internationales magiques et des enjeux que présentait la magie de noire d'un point de vue politique.

 _Cinq ans après la guerre : la montée discrète du fascisme dans le monde sorcier_

Ophelia Atkins

 _L'existence d'un fascisme sorcier est encore aujourd'hui considérée comme l'apanage du Royaume-Uni, où la grande guerre a fait des ravages jusqu'au mois de mai 1997. Il serait répréhensible, toutefois, de regarder l'arrivée de cette guerre par un prisme individualiste, centré sur Voldemort, occultant ainsi toute réflexion analytique autour de la construction sociale et politique de la dichotomie entre né-moldus et sang-pur. Je propose dans cet article de considérer l'histoire occidentale du monde sorcier et d'en interroger les mécanismes socio-politiques, qui ont permis l'arrivée de chefs de file fascistes comme Voldemort – celui-ci n'étant que l'exemple le plus récent._

 _L'Italie, grande oubliée dans les récits historiques, a pourtant elle aussi récolté son lot d'hommes politiques fascistes, visant à restaurer la pureté du sang, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. L'Italie présente même une caractéristique unique – la montée de son dernier leader sorcier fasciste en date, Giuseppe Bianchi, s'est faite au même moment que l'arrivée au pouvoir de son leader fasciste moldu, Benito Mussolini. Bien que Bianchi ne fût pas aussi sanglant que Voldemort, ni aussi mégalomane, il avait acquis une base de suiveurs assez importante, qui lui a valu le titre de Dictateur Modéré – un non-sens, certainement, mais qui n'est pas sans révéler la position qu'il avait acquise au sein du monde magique italien._

 _Le dénombrement des victimes n'est pas sans intérêt, mais il n'apporte rien de pertinent à mon analyse, qui se veut idéologique plutôt que statistique. Si on occulte le nombre de victimes, on constate que la montée en puissance des fascistes sorciers n'est pas un mythe, mais un phénomène global, principalement concentré dans la région ouest du monde. Avant Voldemort, le Royaume-Uni avait eu Grindelwald, dont le projet, bien qu'il fût différent par de nombreux aspects à celui de Voldemort, reposait sur les mêmes fondements et les mêmes mécanismes._

 _Qu'en est-il, cependant, d'aujourd'hui ? Voldemort est mort, vive Voldemort, pourrait-on dire. Que le sorcier mégalomane le plus sanglant de l'histoire des sorciers soit détruit est certes une nouvelle à accueillir à bras ouverts. Cependant, il est nécessaire de constater qu'aux Etats-Unis et en France, les idées présentées par Voldemort et ses prédécesseurs montrent un intérêt renouvelé parmi certains citoyens sorciers – trop, pour ainsi dire. Alors même que le monde moldu montre des divisions de plus en plus profondes au sein de ses populations – sur les questions d'ordre identitaire notamment – le monde sorcier tente de panser ses blessures et de se persuader qu'il est allé de l'avant et qu'il s'est débarrassé de l'élitisme et du purisme manifestes de ses traditions. Il serait naïf de croire que la mort d'un homme aurait suffi à faire taire à jamais des idéologies qui sont ancrées depuis des siècles dans notre système. Au-delà de la division entre sang-pur et nés-moldus, la classe sorcière a longtemps opprimé (et continue de le faire !) bon nombre de créatures magiques, terriennes comme marines. Il est de notre devoir d'observer avec vigilance les systèmes institutionnels qui gardent en marge de la société sorcière nombre de personnes et de créatures. Le fascisme sorcier n'est pas mort – seul Voldemort l'est._

Pensive, Hermione reposa la revue sur la table. Si ses études lui avaient bien appris une chose, c'était que la victoire de 1997 n'était pas un fait accompli, et que les cours d'histoire de la magie présenté dans les écoles oubliaient beaucoup de détails et de réalités. Elle termina son cornet de glace et secoua la tête – elle aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça quand elle commencerait à travailler. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait célébrer et se faire plaisir. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers Fleury & Botts, en quête d'un nouveau roman à se mettre sous la dent. Elle parcourut les étagères sans parvenir à se décider, oubliant même l'heure qui se défilait. A 13h02, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait déjà dû être à Pré-au-Lard et transplana directement aux Trois Balais, faisant sursauter Mme Rosmerta, qui lui jeta un regard mécontent.

\- T'es en retard ! la taquina Harry, un sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle lâcha un petit rire gêné, omettant volontairement de leur dire qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps encore et toujours à cause de son amour des livres. Elle se contenta de prendre place, et vit que Ron était déjà enfoncé jusqu'aux coudes dans une assiettes d'ailes de poulet. Il la salua d'un grognement, trop occupé à manger pour faire une remarque au sujet de son retard. La jeune sorcière secoua la tête et héla Mme Rosmerta pour commander une bièraubeurre. Elle attendit d'avoir bu quelques gorgées avant d'annoncer sa nouvelle.

\- J'ai eu le job au département de coopération magique ! dit-elle avec entrain.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant de feindre la surprise. « Ooooh, vraiment ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur, Ron manquant de s'étouffer en avalant trop vite son poulet. Hermione voulut s'offusquer, mais en vérité, cet entretien d'embauche avait été presque trop simple. A peine était-elle entrée qu'elle avait déjà eu l'emploi. Leur surprise feinte était donc tout à fait appropriée – même si leurs moqueries continuaient de la titiller.

Le déjeuner terminé, ils rejoignirent tous les trois le Ministère – Harry et Ron pour y travailler, Hermione pour y signer son contrat de travail. Elle fut accueillie par la secrétaire d'Abbott, une petite femme menue dont le visage formait presque un bec. Ses manières étaient très sèches et calculées, presque robotiques. Elle remit à Hermione le contrat, une plume et un encrier, le tout sans prononcer un mot. La sorcière frissonna, repensant à l'article qu'elle avait lu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle chassa cette pensée, signa le contrat et rentra chez elle se reposer. Elle s'était dégoté un appartement au sud de Londres, dans une petite communauté de nés-moldus nichée derrière un cul-de-sac. Ce quartier présentait l'avantage de s'être adapté à la technologie moldue, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué lors de ses années Poudlard.

Hermione Granger travaillait depuis une semaine au Ministère. Son travail lui plaisait beaucoup – il lui permettait d'avoir constamment le nez dans ses bouquins, de voir Harry et Ron régulièrement, et de défendre les plus opprimés, une activité qui lui tenait à cœur depuis toujours. Son dernier dossier en date concernait un enfant sorcier enlevé à ses parents et envoyé en Allemagne pour être vendu à un culte moldu qui souhaitait prouver l'existence des sorciers. Elle allait défendre les parents lors du procès et souhaitait leur obtenir le plus de compensation possible. Le problème, malheureusement, c'est que ce cas devait se présenter face aux moldus, et que demander l'extradition des membres du culte alors qu'elle travaillait pour une institution qui n'était pas reconnue officiellement par les institutions non-magiques n'était pas chose simple. Elle avait encore une dizaine de formulaires à remplir pour obtenir l'autorisation de travailler en coopération avec des juges moldus sous l'influence d'une potion d'illusion.

En ce lundi matin, elle s'assit à son bureau en poussant un long soupir, ennuyée à l'idée de devoir faire de la paperasse toute la journée. Ce n'était certainement pas l'aspect le plus excitant de sa profession, mais c'était néanmoins nécessaire. Elle posa son café, retira son manteau et trempa sa plume dans l'encre, voulant terminer le plus rapidement possible. A peine eut-elle commencé qu'un Patronus apparut dans son bureau.

« Granger, c'est Zabini. Drago a besoin d'aide et il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Viens à Rome dès que tu le peux, je t'expliquerai tout. Je te retrouverai devant la chapelle Sixtine. Merci de confirmer ta venue par Patronus. »

Eberluée, Hermione mit un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Recherché par le Magenmagot, Malefoy était en fuite depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne ne l'avait vu en plus de cinq ans. Prenant une inspiration profonde, la jeune femme répondit au Patronus de Blaise Zabini, lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même à 19h.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de me laisser une review si possible !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde. J'ai été assez rapide avec ce chapitre, mais le revers de la médaille c'est qu'il est court du coup. Je pense que j'écris autant que possible tant que la motivation est là, mais les chapitres suivants vint définitivement mettre plus de temps à être publiés, désolée (ils sont beaucoup plus longs en revanche). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses mais c'est un chapitre de transition absolument nécessaire pour avancer avec l'histoire.

Simple note concernant les titres (de la fiction et des chapitres) : dans les facs anglosaxonnes en Amérique du Nord (comme la mienne), les cours sont classés par "niveaux" (comme l'indiquent les chiffres, qui vont généralement de 100 à 500). J'ai gardé cette structure pour la fiction, parce que je compte incorporer beaucoup de "connaissances" à l'histoire. 101 veut généralement dire qu'on parle d'un cours introductif de base (d'où le titre de la fiction) et chaque chapitre portera l'intitulé d'un cours différent (si j'ai des fans de la série Community parmi les lecteurs, c'est exactement le même principe !).

Bref et le disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, je n'écris que l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.** Diplomagie 237 : extradition et droit magique anglais.

Il était 18h37. Hermione avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de comparaître devant le juge moldu sous une fausse identité. Il lui restait moins d'une demi-heure pour façonner un portoloin et rejoindre Blaise Zabini. Elle remerciait secrètement Merlin de n'avoir eu qu'à remplir des formulaires toute la journée, son esprit ayant été ailleurs, submergé par le message qu'elle avait reçu le matin même.

Fouillant dans son bureau nouvellement décoré, elle trouva un vieux porte-clés. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'illégal, mais elle savait aussi qu'on ne pourrait pas détecter la création d'un portoloin clandestin. Elle se maudit intérieurement de commettre un acte illégal alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer à travailler au Ministère. Et pourquoi ? Pour Malefoy ! Elle aurait voulu croire qu'elle avait accepté par charité, mais en vérité, la curiosité la rongeait – et l'idée d'être la personne à ramener Malefoy devant le Magenmagot l'emplissait déjà d'une immense fierté. Elle avait besoin de s'accrocher au sentiment d'être la première, la meilleure… et cette occasion lui semblait parfaite.

Après deux tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit à enchanter le portoloin, et se précipita en-dehors du ministère, dans une petite ruelle qui aboutissait sur un cul-de-sac. Elle sortit le porte-clés, fébrile, et regarda l'heure. 18h57. Il s'activerait dans deux minutes exactement. Elle inspira profondément et s'accrocha au porte-clés si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. L'idée d'atterrir au sein même du musée du Vatican, où des moldus pouvaient la voir, ne l'enchantait guère – mais elle n'avait pas le choix. 18h58. Plus qu'une minute. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un quelconque piège mis en place par les deux Serpentards. Par Morgane, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle voulut jeter le porte-clés par terre au dernier moment, mais c'était trop tard : il était 18h59.

Le sentiment familier d'être saisie par son nombril emporta Hermione dans un tourbillon de confusion. Elle tenta de se préparer à retomber sur ses pieds joints, mais elle sentit son épaule heurter violemment le sol en marbre. Sa gorge émit un petit gémissement, et elle se retint de pleurer. La douleur était brusque, envahissante et annihilatrice – comme si elle s'était déboîté l'épaule.

\- Ça alors Granger, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi peu élégante, se moqua Zabini.

\- Aide-moi ou Drago et toi pouvez bien aller vous faire foutre, grogna-t-elle en réponse, la main agrippée à son épaule.

Elle entendit le sorcier soupirer et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Enlève ta main, Granger, dit-il, toute nuance moqueuse disparue.

Elle obéit docilement et l'entendit murmurer _episkey_. La douleur s'envola instantanément et elle se redressa, faisant face à son interlocuteur pour la première fois en cinq ans. Blaise Zabini n'avait pas beaucoup changé – il était toujours charismatique, le dos droit, l'air fier. Hermione put tout de même constater qu'il avait l'air très fatigué – ses cernes étaient profondes, très marquées, des ridules d'inquiétude à peine perceptibles creusaient son visage autrefois si jovial, et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir souri en plusieurs années. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait le miner à ce point, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée. Elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper des problèmes personnels de Blaise Zabini.

\- Pourquoi t'as choisi un lieu fréquenté par les touristes moldus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les visites s'arrêtent après 18h et il est 20h, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. On y va ?

Hermione voulut le contredire mais se souvint soudainement qu'il y avait une heure de décalage entre Londres et Rome. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et lui prit la main afin de transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant un splendide manoir à la façade rosée et entouré de sculptures de marbre.

\- Avant qu'on entre, je dois te prévenir – Drago est à l'intérieur et il ne sait pas que t'arrives. Il va se montrer cassant et insultant, tu t'en doutes, il va refuser ton aide et te dire de rentrer chez toi. Je t'en prie, Granger, reste calme et ne t'en va pas. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il a besoin de toi, il croit qu'il va pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul. Il a tort, expliqua prudemment Zabini.

Hermione hocha la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, et elle se doutait qu'elle était en train de commettre une erreur monumentale, mais il était trop tard pour retrousser chemin. Elle suivit le sorcier le long de l'allée jusque dans le magnifique manoir, qui avait dû appartenir à son père.

\- Drago, viens, héla Zabini, avant se tourner vers Hermione. Assieds-toi, je t'amène un espresso.

Toujours silencieuse, la sorcière prit place dans un des fauteuils qui ornaient le grand salon. Les couleurs la surprenaient beaucoup – tout était rouge et or, deux couleurs qui ne devaient pas convenir aux deux Serpentards. Hermione, en revanche, s'y sentait tout à fait chez elle. Elle posa son porte-documents à côté du fauteuil et respira profondément. Un silence angoissant s'était installé dans la pièce en l'absence de ses deux anciens camarades. Si elle voulait s'échapper, c'était le moment.

\- Tiens, ton café, dit Zabini en entrant dans le salon, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione le remercia à demi-mots avant de s'enquérir de la situation.

\- Bon, il se décide pas à descendre, mais toi tu peux me dire ce qui se passe peut-être ?

\- Comme tu le sais, Drago est en fuite depuis la fin de la guerre. Le Magenmagot a un mandat d'arrêt à son nom valable internationalement. En fait, il vivait avec moi, ici, à Rome. Le manoir est assez éloigné de la ville et il sortait à peine d'ici, ou alors seulement avec un sortilège de désillusionnement pour masquer son visage. Tout s'est passé à peu près correctement pendant cinq ans, si bien qu'on a fini par faire preuve de négligence. On est sortis boire un verre en plein Rome sorcier, et après quelques verres dans le nez, j'ai oublié de renouveler le sortilège. Il était à visage découvert en plein centre-ville, alors tu te doutes bien qu'il n'ait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que les autorités arrivent. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'affiches de recherche dans les rues, rares sont ceux qui ont oublié l'implication des Malefoy dans la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Bref…, il prit une pause et une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre, je suis allé le voir au centre des Aurors pour négocier une assignation à domicile en attendant son procès. Ils ont accepté mais ils m'ont garanti que le procès se terminerait avec son exécution. Depuis Bianchi, les Italiens sont très stricts avec les criminels de guerre. Par ailleurs, et je suppose que tu le sais, le droit magique autorise l'exécution d'un criminel de guerre dans son pays de capture, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de l'extrader. Et Drago reste persuadé qu'il sera acquitté, parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'implication majeure dans la guerre. J'ai besoin de toi Granger. Pour que tu obtiennes son extradition, ou alors pour que tu le défendes le jour du procès, je sais pas… que tu fasses quelque chose, quoi.

Son visage s'était assombri. Hermione posa son café sur la table basse, réalisant soudainement que Zabini n'avait eu que Malefoy dans sa vie ces cinq dernières années. S'il était si fatigué, si anxieux, c'était parce qu'il avait constamment dû assurer la protection de son ami, alors que ce dernier ne semblait avoir l'air plus concerné que ça par sa sécurité propre. S'il en était venu à la contacter, c'est que Zabini était vraiment désespéré. Il était persuadé que Malefoy serait exécuté.

L'intéressé choisit ce moment pour descendre les escaliers.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Blaise ? ronchonna-t-il.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé, constata Hermione. La seule différence notable était le bracelet noir qu'il portait autour de la cheville droite – signe on ne pouvait plus évident de son assignation à domicile. Il avança dans le salon et elle vit son visage changer de couleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, Zabini ? siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Calme-toi, Drago. Granger est avocate, et je lui ai demandé de venir pour obtenir ton extradition en Angleterre, répondit Blaise Zabini d'un ton neutre.

\- Et t'as pensé au fait que je voulais peut-être pas rentrer en Angleterre ? Si je voulais rentrer, mon père a bien assez d'argent pour me payer le meilleur avocat italien qui soit.

\- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ton père est enfermé à Azkaban et tous ses comptes ont été gelés. Ta mère vit dans un studio miteux à Funham et travaille chez Madame Guipure pour payer ses factures. Et tu ne le sais même pas parce que t'as pas pris la peine de t'intéresser à eux depuis ta fuite ! T'as merdé, Malefoy. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter l'aide qui t'est présentée – Granger est bien assez aimable d'avoir fait le trajet et de m'avoir écouté, après tout ce qu'on lui a infligé ! rétorqua Zabini, d'une voix marquée par la colère.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que Miss Je Sais Tout est ici par pure bonté ? Elle veut juste me renvoyer dans la gueule qu'elle a réussi alors que je n'ai rien accompli et que je suis un criminel condamné à mort ! vociféra Drago, dont le teint habituellement si pâle avait viré au rouge.

Hermione refusa d'entendre un mot de plus. Comment osait-il ! Elle se portait bien mieux sans lui et n'avait certainement pas envie d'être insultée comme ça.

\- Je te permets pas, Malefoy. J'aurais pas façonné un portoloin illégal juste pour te remettre à ta place, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps, tu vois. Maintenant, tu vas te taire, tu vas t'asseoir, et on va discuter poliment de la meilleure stratégie légale à suivre pour te sortir de cette bouse de dragon.

Malefoy ricana.

\- Tu crois rêver, Granger. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et attendre ma mise à mort tranquillement. Blaise, tu vas ramener ta nouvelle amie là où tu l'as trouvée, et elle va gentiment rentrer s'occuper des elfes de maison et de son rouquin. Ciao signorina !

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et remonta les escaliers par lesquels il était descendu, laissant derrière lui un silence tendu. Zabini se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné par la tournure des évènements. Il semblait qu'il avait espéré que l'instinct de survie pousse Malefoy à accepter l'aide de sa pire ennemie, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

\- Je suis désolée Granger, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger pour ça. Je vais te faire un portoloin pour te ramener à Londres, je reviens.

\- Attends, murmura-t-elle. Je reviendrai, d'accord ? Laisse-le décanter, il reviendra sur sa décision. Tu sais où me joindre. Et la prochaine fois… préviens-moi suffisamment à l'avance pour que je puisse venir en avion, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Zabini lui sourit en retour avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Elle se doutait que Malefoy présenterait une forme de résistance, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il tienne si peu à sa vie qu'il refuserait de l'aide, que cette aide lui convienne ou non. Il y avait une noirceur nouvelle qui s'était développée chez lui – comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir de laisser la guerre derrière lui et d'un jour avancer. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle vie – il était résigné à en finir. La jeune femme soupira et s'attacha les cheveux, se promettant de commencer à travailler sur son cas le soir même.

Zabini revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille vide.

\- Je l'ai programmé pour que t'arrives au pub de Tom, j'espère que ça va.

\- C'est impeccable, merci. Je commencerai mes recherches ce soir, et je te contacte pour un prochain rendez-vous dans la semaine. Le procès doit se tenir quand ?

Le jeune homme déglutit. « Dans trois semaines. » Hermione comprit mieux l'urgence de la situation. Elle lui promit de faire de son mieux, avant de se saisir de la bouteille, qui la ramena instantanément à Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, bon dimanche et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.** Commerce 405 : négociations sur le marché sorcier depuis 1973

Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'Italie depuis quatre jours. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'en formaliser – son travail et sa vie personnelle étant prioritaires – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy dans un coin de sa tête. Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait eu vent de son arrestation et avait écrit une dépêche très trash à ce sujet – signée Rita Skeeter, évidemment.

 _La dernière tête royale tombée_

Rita Skeeter

 _Le 18 septembre 2002, Drago Malefoy a été vu entraîné chez le centre des Aurors italiens, à Rome. Après cinq ans passés en fuite, il sera exécuté par les autorités italiennes. L'exaltation est à son comble dans la nation qui a vu naître et mourir Bianchi, leur Voldemort personnel – un homme certes sadique, mais qui était tout de même doté d'un nez._

 _L'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa, devenu Mangemort à l'âge de seize ans, était le dernier suiveur de Voldemort en fuite, à la connaissance du Ministère. Il a entre autres participé au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et aux ravages de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard par le lancer d'un_ Feudeymon _._

La Gazette du Sorcier _vous tiendra au courant de tous les développements de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour le prix d'une noise._

Hermione posa le journal en secouant la tête d'indignation. En plus de tartiner les faits de mensonges destinés à éveiller les passions chez les sorciers anglais, la journaliste-vipère avait frappé fort en comparant les physiques de Voldemort et Bianchi. _Quelle harpie¸_ songea la sorcière en se remettant au travail.

Aux alentours de sa pause déjeuner, Hermione reçut un hibou de Ginny, lui proposant de venir dîner au Terrier le soir même. L'avocate répondit avec enthousiasme, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis un moment, tant son travail l'accaparait. Elle termina son sandwich, épousseta les miettes, et but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, quand un second hibou arriva. C'était une chouette hulul majestueuse, au plumage soyeux et au regard distant. Un hibou d'une telle beauté ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Blaise Zabini – et la lettre qui lui fut tendue lui donna raison. La cire l'attachant était d'un vert profond et portait les armoiries du sorcier italien.

 _Granger,_

 _J'ai réussi à convaincre Drago de te parler. Pourrais-tu venir dimanche, en début d'après-midi ? L'aéroport a un réseau de cheminettes à disposition des sorciers qui arrivent en avion. Le manoir où je réside est le Bellevue, dans la région des Castelli Romani, non loin de Velletri et Lanuvio. Essaie de ne pas arriver après 16h, si possible. Merci,_

 _Blaise Zabini_

L'avocate se hâta de répondre et de prendre un billet d'avion pour Rome dès dimanche. Il lui faudrait préparer un solide argumentaire légal d'ici-là, mais elle aurait tout le loisir de le faire samedi – en espérant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard du Terrier la veille.

* * *

Molly accueillit la jeune sorcière les bras ouverts. « Hermione chérie, je ne t'ai pas vue en tellement longtemps ! » dit-elle en l'étouffant dans un câlin maternel. Hermione sourit et ne s'en plaignit pas.

Ses rapports avec Molly Weasley avaient été très tendus ces dernières années. Après sa rupture avec Ron, qui l'avait laissé dévasté et dans une colère noire, Hermione n'avait pas été la bienvenue au Terrier. Elle s'était sentie très isolée, puisque son cercle d'amis gravitait autour de Ron et qu'ils avaient pris son parti pendant les mois ayant suivi leur rupture. Hermione avait été très blessée, en particulier vis-à-vis de Harry qui, bien qu'il partageât un lien fraternel avec Ron, n'était pas un Weasley, et aurait pu être plus présent pour elle. Les choses avaient mis un an à se calmer, avant de se réparer graduellement. Depuis, Hermione ne se plaignait plus de l'attitude de mère couveuse de Molly – c'était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Elle salua l'assemblée présente dans le salon et, remarquant Harry dans le jardin, partit le rejoindre.

\- Salut, toi, dit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui retomba aussitôt qu'elle comprit pourquoi il s'était isolé dans le jardin.

\- Tu fumes ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Oh, Hermione, fous-moi la paix, ça me calme, répondit-il en se frottant le crâne.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a des ces saloperies, Harry ? Du goudron, pour commencer ! Ça va jaunir tes doigts, des dents, s'imprégner dans tes cheveux. Tu vas tousser, et si tu crois pouvoir bien jouer au Quidditch avec ce poison dans tes poumons, tu te trompes ! pestiféra-t-elle.

\- Hermione, chérie, j'ai survécu à Voldemort, c'est pas la clope qui va me tuer, répondit-il en inspirant une bouffée conséquente de sa cigarette.

La jeune femme insista, trépigna, mais rien n'y fit. Harry l'ignora et termina sa cigarette en paix. Il avait beau aimer Hermione et la considérer comme sa sœur, il ne supportait pas ce côté moralisateur qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance. Leur habitude à déroger aux règles avait quelque peu adouci ce côté chez la jeune femme, mais l'arrivée en fac de droit magique l'avait à nouveau rigidifiée.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur, qui étaient en train de faire léviter les plats de la cuisine à la table de la salle à manger. Comme toujours, une chaise vide avait été laissée à côté de George, en mémoire de Fred. Cependant, cette habitude ne mit pas à mal le repas, qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Vers minuit, les assiettes vidées, nettoyées et rangées, Molly et Arthur couchés, Ginny suggéra à Ron, Harry, Hermione, George et Angelina de sortir. Une nouvelle boîte de nuit, La Sirène Enchantée, avait célébré son ouverture sur le Chemin de Traverse, et la rouquine souhaitait aller y danser. Hermione voulut d'abord refuser, mais elle songea qu'elle sortait peu ces derniers temps, et que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Ils transplanèrent d'un commun accord et se retrouvèrent dans la file quelques minutes plus tard.

La boîte était bondée. Hermione sut immédiatement que l'ambiance lui déplairait. Elle se dit qu'elle resterait une demi-heure pour faire plaisir à ses amis avant de rentrer chez elle. La perspective de son lit, un bon roman et une tasse de thé lui faisait beaucoup plus envie. Elle se mit à danser avec Ginny – ses gestes manquaient clairement de conviction, mais au moins elle essayait. Ginny avait l'air de s'éclater, Ron était parti draguer une inconnue, et George et Angelina étaient au bar, une bière à la main. Harry s'était absenté, sûrement pour fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant un accès soudain de fatigue. Elle transplana chez elle, se sentant un peu coupable de les laisser derrière. Depuis la fin de Poudlard, elle sentait un éloignement progressif entre elle et les Weasley (et Harry). Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt en commun, et la lutte qui les avait tant rapprochés n'était plus. Leur seule proximité relevait de ce passé si lourd, si pesant. Hermione n'aurait même pas su dire ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Harry et Ron en premier lieu – au-delà de leur maison à Poudlard et des classes qu'ils partageaient. Pourquoi eux plutôt que Lavande, Parvati ou Dean ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ce questionnement la taraudait de plus en plus au fil des années. La vie professionnelle les empêchait de se retrouver aussi souvent, et même si le trio travaillait au Ministère, Hermione n'était pas dans le même département que ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient quant à eux dans la même équipe. Si elle aurait pu croire au début que la séparation entre Ron et elle était ce qui avait tant miné leur dynamique, elle réalisait à présent qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, de plus intrinsèque à leur relation.

Chassant ces doutes, elle alla se coucher, sentant soudain une fatigue immense affecter son corps et son esprit. Elle y réfléchirait une autre fois – en attendant, elle devait se soucier du cas de Malefoy.

* * *

Dimanche matin, Hermione se hâta de se rendre à l'aéroport. Elle avait pris avec elle un porte-documents et un sac avec quelques affaires au cas où elle devrait passer la nuit là-bas. Elle s'était renseignée, et le réseau romain proposait un service de portoloins qui partaient toutes les heures vers diverses destinations européennes, dont Londres. Elle se doutait que la discussion avec Malefoy serait longue et houleuse – la défense qu'elle avait mise en place pour le moment était solide mais dépendait entièrement de la coopération du sorcier, coopération sur laquelle elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir compter. Elle préférait être préparée.

Elle fit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement, où il fut annoncé que son vol serait retardé d'une heure. Heureusement, toute prévoyante qu'elle était, elle avait pris un vol tôt le matin – elle ne serait pas en retard. Elle en profita pour sortir ses notes, qu'elle avait passé la veille à travailler. L'ensemble de sa stratégie reposait sur l'éventualité du refus de l'extradition. Elle savait que les juges italiens étaient particulièrement inflexibles face aux personnes arrêtées pour crimes de guerre, et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'aussi brillante et qualifiée qu'elle fût, elle n'arriverait pas à les convaincre et essuierait un refus. Il fallait donc que la défense de Malefoy soit solide afin de lui éviter une mise à mort. La seule impasse véritable était l'impossibilité d'obtenir une décision qui ne relève ni de l'acquittement ni de l'exécution. Comment acquitter un Mangemort avéré ? En Angleterre, elle pouvait lui obtenir une peine intermédiaire – quelques années à Azkaban, voire une simple assignation à domicile et des travaux d'intérêt général. Mais à Rome, tout était incertain. Elle poussa un long soupir et rangea ses notes. Ce n'était pas la peine de se causer du stress supplémentaire alors qu'elle n'était même pas face à Malefoy. Ce type allait faire monter sa pression artérielle à lui seul pour les quinze années à venir. Elle sortit un livre et attendit d'embarquer. Elle ne le reposa qu'une fois arrivée à Rome.

Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, Hermione rejoignit le réseau de cheminettes. Elle paya le guichetier trois mornilles et disparut dans un nuage de cendres, espérant avoir prononcé l'adresse de Zabini correctement.

\- Granger, entendit-elle alors qu'elle atterrit brusquement sur le sol, tu es arrivée !

\- Oui, Zabini, je suis là comme promis, répondit-elle en se relevant, avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas le sorcier italien qui s'était adressé à elle, mais Drago Malefoy.

\- Surprise ? ricana-t-il.

\- Un peu, dit-elle en s'époussetant, vu le drame que tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

Il eut l'air gêné l'espace d'un instant, mais reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Blaise a préparé un gratin de courgettes, ça te dit ?

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle avait très faim. Elle accepta avec plaisir.

Alors qu'elle suivait Malefoy, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le rendre si cordial. Il lui avait jeté un regard si haineux, si pesant lors de sa dernière visite. Il lui avait craché des horreurs à la figure et il n'avait même pas supporté d'être en sa présence l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelque chose clochait – mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Cette situation la perturbait, mais elle préféra attendre le moment fatidique de la mise en place de la stratégie légale pour évoquer ce changement abrupt.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance cordiale. Hermione ne prêta que moyennement attention aux deux sorciers, préférant se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Elle était titillée par ce sentiment gênant que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Lorsque Zabini déposa le tiramisu devant elle, elle crut comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Elle attendit que Malefoy s'absente pour se faire un café et prit Blaise à part.

\- Zabini, tu lui as promis quoi ? lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

\- Calme-toi Granger, je lui ai juste dit que tu allais lui sauver la vie et le réunir avec ses parents, répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- Tu as menti et tu le sais ! Je ne sais pas si je peux obtenir son extradition, encore moins son acquittement ! Et ses parents croupissent en prison, tu le sais bien, vociféra-t-elle.

\- Oui, je le sais, et lui aussi. Je lui ai pas promis la liberté, Granger, je lui ai promis Azkaban. Et il serait bien content de ça, tu vois.

Hermione lâcha un rire moqueur. Pourquoi diable Malefoy serait-il heureux de croupir à Azkaban ? Il n'était ni courageux ni digne – la mort devait forcément lui sembler meilleure. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer – l'intéressé était revenu, un pot de café fumant dans la main droite, trois tasses dans la gauche. Il prit place et les servit tous les trois.

\- Alors, Granger, le Ministère ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- On va passer les banalités, Malefoy, je doute que le sujet t'intéresse. On va discuter stratégie. Enfin, déjà, on va discuter confidentialité.

\- Tout ce qui se passe ici est confidentiel, non ? demanda Zabini.

\- Pas encore… vous ne m'avez pas engagée. La confidentialité ne fonctionne qu'entre un avocat et son client. Techniquement, Malefoy n'est pas mon client, pas plus que toi Zabini. Je me suis montrée conciliante parce que j'étais dans le flou, mais maintenant qu'il s'agit de mettre les choses à plat et de parler stratégie, il faudrait d'abord qu'on convienne des termes de mon engagement, répondit-elle.

\- Je te paierai ce que tu veux, Granger, je signerai ce que tu veux, mais qu'on fasse ça vite ! pressa son hôte.

Elle sortit le contrat qu'elle avait préparé et le présenta à Malefoy. Il signa sans un mot, visiblement peu concerné par le déroulement des choses. Il avait l'air sous l'emprise d'une potion, ou peut-être d'un sortilège – un filtre de paix ? une potion calmante ? Ou pire… un _Imperium_? Elle inspecta rapidement ses yeux et vit en effet qu'un léger voile gris les couvrait, prouvant qu'il était à la merci d'un autre sorcier et qu'il ne prenait aucune décision de son libre arbitre.

\- Zabini ! hurla-t-elle. Tu croyais que j'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Tu m'as prise pour une idiote ? Lève le sort _tout de suite_.

\- C'est hors de question, Granger. Il refusait de m'écouter, il fallait bien que j'agisse ! Je le fais pour son bien, je compte pas le laisser crever parce que la justice italienne a décidé d'être complètement obtuse. Il mérite de vivre, pas de mourir. Tu voulais un client docile, qui suivrait ta stratégie au doigt et à l'œil ? Et bien tu l'as ! Le voilà, le Drago Malefoy 2.0 ! Franchement, je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plains, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Déjà, c'est illégal, espèce de bouse de dragon. Le sort en lui-même est illégal, d'une part, et d'autre part, un avocat n'a pas le droit d'influencer son client par des moyens magiques ! Tu crois pas que les salles où se tiennent les procès lèvent tous les sortilèges dès que tu y fous un pied ? Parce que, crois-moi, elles le font. Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer quand Malefoy va se réveiller d'un coup face à un juge, moi à ses côtés, après avoir réalisé que toi, _son meilleur ami_ ,l'a ensorcelé. Donc tu vas lever le sort, je vais me planquer pendant qu'il t'assassine, et on va discuter tous les trois, comme des adultes.

Elle ne laissa pas à son interlocuteur le temps de répondre, décidant de rejoindre la cuisine en attendant que Malefoy ne soit plus sous l'emprise du sortilège impardonnable. Elle se barricada derrière la porte, mais entendit tout de même les hurlements stridents de son client, qui semblait sur le point de tuer son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'entendit plus un bruit. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que Zabini était bel et bien mort – avant de se rappeler que le bracelet d'assignation à domicile bridait la magie de Malefoy et qu'il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Elle leva doucement les enchantements qu'elle avait lancé à la porte et fit son entrée prudemment dans la salle-à-manger. Les deux hommes étaient attablés calmement.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfait de cette situation Granger, mais allons-y, finit par dire Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review.


	4. Chapter 4

(Telle la bolosse que je suis, j'ai publié le chapitre d'une autre fiction au lieu de celui-ci MDR. Bon, normalement c'est bon)

Bonsoir ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en attendant que ma lessive soit terminée, et franchement, j'ai rarement autant écrit en si peu de temps, le chapitre m'est venu tout seul. Les choses progressent un peu plus, maintenant que le décor et l'intrigue sont bien posés. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** bien que je me permette d'inventer beaucoup de lois magiques, cet univers ne m'appartient quand même pas et reste à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.** Droit magique 365 : code pénal italien.

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec un juge italien d'ici quelques minutes. Malefoy était assis à ses côtés, nerveux si l'on en croyait son pied tremblant. L'avocate soupirait à intervalles régulières en lui jetant des regards mauvais, sentant le stress de son client la gagner.

\- Calme-toi, sale fouine, murmura-t-elle agressivement. Tu pourrais tout faire foirer.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, le castor, se contenta-t-il de répliquer, son pied tremblant encore plus fort.

Les deux sorciers peinaient à garder une relation cordiale. Depuis leur première véritable discussion, un froid presque poli s'était installé entre eux, mais il était si fragile que la moindre once d'émotion négative brisait cet équilibre bancal.

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy avait fini par accepter de travailler avec elle. Zabini avait refusé de lui expliquer par quel moyen il avait convaincu son ami – et bien que la sorcière fût curieuse, elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

La secrétaire de la juge sortit soudain du bureau.

\- Signorina Granger, Signore Malefoy, veuillez entrer, énonça-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione inspira profondément. Le moment était venu de présenter ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à préparer, peaufiner et débattre avec son ancien camarade.

Juge Ricci était une femme trapue, aux traits grossiers et aux petits yeux sévères. Hermione vit immédiatement à son regard qu'elle n'allait pas se montrer tendre et pria Merlin que son argument soit suffisamment solide pour la faire flancher. Ils prirent place sur les deux sièges en cuir face au bureau de la juge, et attendirent.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle, un fort accent italien teintant son anglais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et je n'aime pas particulièrement le consacrer à la défense de criminels de guerre. Je vous accorde donc une demi-heure, grand maximum, Maître Granger.

Elle ignora volontairement Malefoy. Hermione déglutit, prit une longue inspiration et entama son discours.

\- Juge Ricci, je suis ici, non pas pour vous demander de commettre une entorse à la loi qui condamne les criminels de guerre à mort, mais pour vous montrer que Drago Malefoy, mon client, n'est pas, et ne peut pas être qualifié comme, un criminel de guerre. D'après le code magique international, un criminel de guerre est défini selon les termes suivants : « personne pouvant manipuler les arts magiques et sorciers, ayant tué d'autres personnes, dans le cadre d'une guerre, afin de mettre en œuvre une doctrine qui met en danger et/ou vise à exterminer une tranche de la population humaine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue ». Mon client ne correspond pas à cette définition. Avant d'en venir à la portion du meurtre, je rappelle qu'il a été enrôlé parmi les mangemorts à l'âge de seize ans, alors qu'il était encore mineur. Légalement, il ne peut donc être reconnu comme étant responsable de ses actes, et on doit pour cela s'en remettre à l'autorité parentale, qui est, quant à elle, responsable de cette décision. On notera par ailleurs qu'étant né le 5 juin 1980, il n'avait pas encore été majeur pendant un an lors de la fin de la guerre, le 2 mai 1998. Or, et je me permets ici de citer le code pénal anglais magique, puisqu'il est jugé pour des crimes commis en Angleterre : « dans le cas particulier où une personne mineure dotée de sorcellerie aurait été assignée à un groupe idéologique fasciste ayant commis des actions répréhensibles et illégales, elle ne sera pas tenue responsable de ses actions jusqu'à l'accomplissement de ses 18 ans, soit un an après sa majorité – à partir de cet âge, si la personne n'a pas fait le choix de partir, elle sera tenue responsable et jugée en adulte face à un tribunal. » Et enfin, je terminerai par une présentation des faits commis par Drago Malefoy, qui ne correspondent pas aux traits du criminel de guerre : il n'a pas commis de meurtre, d'assassinat ou de génocide. Il n'a pas lancé de sort légalement répréhensible, comme le lancer du _Feudeymon_ , pour lequel il est jugé responsable, alors que le responsable, et je l'ai vu de mes yeux propres, et le maintenant défunt Vincent Crabbe. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore, qui lui est aussi attribuée, fut le fait de Severus Rogue, comme l'a souligné à maintes reprises Harry Potter.

Hermione se tut, quelque peu haletante, mais heureuse d'être venue à bout de son argumentaire sans montrer de faiblesse. Elle avait eu peur que sa voix tremble ou que son visage la trahisse par des tics. Malefoy, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Sa jambe tremblait comme lorsqu'ils avaient patienté dans le couloir, et il transpirait – _beaucoup_. La juge mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Maître Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne suis pas sympathique à votre cause, c'est certain – mais votre argumentaire légal se tient. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas seulement des éléments légaux qui jouent dans la décision que je vais prendre.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes juge, pas philosophe ! Il n'y a que la loi qui compte.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas si naïve, Maître Granger. Vous avez bien dû réaliser au cours de vos cinq années d'études de droit que la loi n'est pas objective et impartiale. Elle est conçue et mise en place par des humains – elle n'est ni infaillible ni suprême. La loi est aussi un outil politique et elle se place toujours dans le contexte socio-politique dans laquelle elle est pratiquée. Oui, Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas, _légalement parlant_ , un criminel de guerre – et vous l'avez très bien démontré. Mais ici comme ailleurs, le nom Malefoy insuffle de la terreur – c'est le fils de son père qui, quant à lui, est un criminel de guerre.

\- Et il n'est pas condamné à mort alors qu'il a fait bien pire, il purge sa peine à Azkaban, se permit Hermione, interrompant de nouveau la juge.

\- Monsieur Malefoy n'avait qu'à rester en Angleterre, où il aurait purgé une peine bien moindre, rétorqua Ricci en soupirant d'agacement, visiblement contrariée d'être interrompue aussi souvent. Il a choisi de venir ici – et comme vous le savez, ce sont les lois italiennes qui s'appliquent à lui – d'un point de vue purement _légal_ bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec ce que Hermione aurait juré être un rictus moqueur.

\- Êtes-vous en train de refuser son extradition ? se contenta de demander la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Non, mais je ne l'accepte pas non plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre argument légal est très solide, et je suis bien obligée de le prendre en considération, peu importe le contexte actuel. Je vous informerai par hibou lundi prochain, dit-elle, mettant fin à la conversation.

* * *

De retour au manoir Bellevue, Drago Malefoy fulminait. Lui qui avait accepté son sort, _sa mort_ , il se retrouvait trimballé devant un juge, rempli d'un espoir nouveau – _et accompagné de Granger, en plus_. Il en voulait à Blaise, il en voulait à cette saleté de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il en voulait à l'Italie, à son père, à Voldemort, il s'en voulait même à lui-même. Il s'était fourré dans un tel pétrin, et maintenant, les conséquences lui tombaient sur la gueule les unes après les autres. Il était privé de magie, de liberté – et il serait bientôt privé de vie. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux et il les essuya violemment avec la manche de sa chemise, préférant plutôt casser le vase en verre soufflé posé devant lui. Il visualisa son avocate en le balançant contre le mur. _Granger_. Vraiment. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'aider, Blaise avait choisi la foutue femelle du Trio d'Or. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, il lui semblait même qu'elle était encore pire qu'avant.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, essoufflé et fatigué. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu attendre de cette audience préliminaire. En vérité, il le savait très bien, mais il n'aurait jamais pu se l'admettre : il avait confiance en Granger et ses capacités intellectuelles. Aussi énervante, acharnée, agaçante, frustrante, arrogante, hautaine, snob qu'elle fût, elle avait du talent, de nombreux mérites et, l'espoir d'un instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait le sauver de sa mort imminente. _T'es plus crétin qu'un troll à qui on aurait lancé un sortilège de confusion, Drago._

Zabini installa Hermione dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pour le week-end.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux rester ? Tu peux rentrer à Londres, on te tiendra au courant, dit-il à la jeune femme, voyant qu'elle était gênée d'être là.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas Zabini, c'est mieux. J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler pour le boulot de vendredi à lundi, ce serait un peu suspicieux si je faisais un saut à Londres entre temps. Et puis je dois t'avouer que l'angoisse me bouffe… c'est vraiment pas gagné cette histoire d'extradition, je préfère te le dire maintenant, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, avant de quitter la pièce pour la laisser s'installer. Hermione songea qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, lui non plus. _Je vais m'amuser_ , songea-t-elle avec beaucoup de sarcasme.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance palpable. La tension aurait pu être coupée au couteau tant elle dominait la table. Les trois sorciers mâchaient leur pizza en silence, n'osant pas se regarder les uns les autres, trouvant plus intéressant de fixer l'argenterie posée sur la table. Un moucheron se baladait dans la pièce depuis le début du repas, et bien que son bourdonnement incessant agaçât toutes les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée, aucune d'entre elle n'osa interrompre le silence pour s'en débarrasser. De loin, un spectateur aurait pu croire qu'ils reproduisaient un tableau vivant – c'est à peine s'ils osaient bouger pour manger. Hermione pressentait qu'une tension considérable s'était accumulée entre Zabini et Malefoy et qu'elle était de trop. Si elle était rentrée, ils se seraient peut-être disputés violemment – mais sa présence les forçait à rester froids, polis et à maintenir leur contenance devant elle. _Typique éducation de sangs-purs serpentards,_ songea-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son eau. Elle se rappela qu'ils s'étaient disputés en sa présence à deux reprises, mais elle sentait que cette fois-ci, trop de non-dits personnels stagnaient entre les deux sorciers et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle assiste à leur déballage. Le silence persistait donc. Il bourdonnait si fort dans les oreilles de la sorcière qu'elle finit par en oublier le bruit qu'émettait le petit moucheron qui l'avait tant gênée quelques minutes plus tôt. A bout, elle finit par parler.

\- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, en fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais su.

\- Je suis à la découverte de mon moi intérieur, Granger, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Malefoy éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il passe son temps à glander, Granger. Quand t'es riche comme Crésus et que tu vis de tes rentes, t'as pas besoin de travailler, tu sais. Surtout si t'es italien, ajouta-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire. Elle sentait l'atmosphère se détendre et songea que si elle parvenait à maintenir une ambiance conviviale jusqu'à lundi, elle pourrait même apprécier ce week-end. Elle était en Italie après tout, c'était l'occasion de profiter du beau temps !

\- Ça vous gêne si je vais visiter Rome demain ? Tant qu'à faire…

\- Non, bien sûr. Je t'accompagnerai, si tu veux, je connais la ville par cœur. Et tu adorerais le Rome sorcier, je pense, lui répondit Blaise.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul quand même ? J'ai pas envie de pourrir dans ce manoir pendant que vous vous dorez la pilule au Vatican ou près de la fontaine de Trevi, rétorqua Malefoy.

\- Oh, ça va Drago, tu peux bien passer une après-midi tout seul ! Granger fait beaucoup pour toi alors qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le faire, je peux bien l'emmener voir quelques coins sympas pendant son séjour. En plus il y a beaucoup de soleil en ce moment, ce serait injuste de la priver de ce beau temps tout ça parce que Monsieur n'a pas le droit de sortir, dit Zabini en haussant légèrement le ton.

Sentant que la dispute pourrait être beaucoup plus violente s'ils continuaient, Malefoy réunit son verre et ses couverts sur son assiette avant de quitter la table. Hermione resta coite, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle était incroyablement gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation et ne souhaitait pas l'envenimer si elle pouvait l'éviter. Zabini dut remarquer son regard inquiet puisqu'il renchérit.

\- Laisse-le, Granger, il s'en remettra. Ça te gêne pas que je vienne avec toi ? Je voudrais pas t'imposer ma réponse, dit-il d'un ton léger.

\- Oh non, ce serait avec plaisir ! répondit-elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était sincère. Zabini avait toujours été l'ami de ses ennemis, mais il ne l'avait jamais tourmentée personnellement. Il s'était même montré plutôt sympa avec elle quand ils avaient fait partie du Club de Slug, si elle se souvenait bien.

\- Je peux te demander comment ça se fait que ce soit le manoir de ton père ? Je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas connu.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas connu. Ma mère a été veuve sept fois – son dernier mari est mort en 1996, et après elle a décidé d'arrêter de se marier. Elle est persuadée que quelqu'un l'a maudite… mais bref. Elle a hérité de tout ce que possédaient ses maris, dont ce manoir, qui appartenait à son premier mari, mon père donc. Je lui ai demandé les clés après la guerre pour pouvoir m'éloigner de l'Angleterre, et me voici ! Riche, au soleil et tranquille, répondit-il sur un ton amusé, pas le moins perturbé par la potentielle morbidité de son récit. Bon, ça te dit qu'on sorte une bouteille de vin ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été sobre pendant une éternité, ajouta-t-il.

La sorcière acquiesça, songeant qu'un peu d'alcool ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Drago, hurla Zabini, je sors le bon vin, ça te dirait d'arrêter de faire la gueule ?

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenta de paraître indifférent, mais ses joues rougies par la course le trahissaient.

\- Le bon vin… lequel ? demanda-t-il, tentant toujours de feindre l'indifférence.

\- Vin des elfes, domaine bourguignon, 1947, répondit Zabini.

L'enthousiasme qui transparut sur le visage de son ami fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin. Il envoya un _Accio_ vers son armoire et trois magnifiques verres à pied en cristal vinrent se poser sur la table. Zabini déboucha la bouteille et les servit généreusement. Hermione, n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire, sentit très vite l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas – _elle était pompette en présence de deux serpentards_. Ce que la vie peut réserver comme surprise parfois, elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Drago remarqua rapidement que Granger était pompette. Il voulut faire une remarque, se moquer d'elle, mais rien ne vint. Il se contenta de rire intérieurement, amusé de la situation et anticipant déjà ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il se demanda quelle genre de personne elle pouvait bien être une fois bourrée – il espérait secrètement qu'elle se lâche complètement pour qu'il puisse se moquer d'elle le lendemain, mais il se doutait que ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas. Hermione Granger était rationnelle, raisonnable, et terriblement chiante. Elle n'allait certainement pas révéler la fêtarde cachée en elle, parce qu'elle n'existait pas – sous l'amas de livres qui composait la psyché de la jeune femme, il y avait juste un autre amas de livres.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut particulièrement surpris quand elle l'entendit raconter à Blaise ce qui s'était déroulé la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu.

\- J'étais en soirée étudiante avec Harry et Ron – enfin ils étaient pas étudiants mais je les avais invités quoi – et le Whiskey Pur Feu coulait à flots. Je pensais qu'il y aurait surtout de la bièraubeurre mais je me suis trompée, dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire. J'ai sous-estimé ma capacité à tenir l'alcool parce que j'ai bu autant que Harry, et lui il avait déjà l'habitude de sortir boire un verre avec ses collègues ! Quelle idiote, Hermione, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe avant de reprendre. Donc j'étais bien alcoolisée tu vois, et je disais aux gens de pas rentrer en balai parce que sinon ils auraient des accidents !

Drago ricana. C'était bien Granger ça, faire de la prévention pour la sécurité aérienne en soirée. Il continua tout de même d'écouter, intrigué de connaître la suite.

\- Bon et du coup Ron en a eu trop marre de moi, il arrêtait pas de dire « Hermione, tu saoules tout le monde, et c'est pas peu dire, parce qu'ils sont déjà bourrés ! Viens plutôt t'amuser » et je me suis dit, _bon ok ma vieille, il faut que tu t'amuses_ , parce que je dois suivre les règles et c'était la règle.

Elle sembla réaliser l'incohérence la logique qui l'avait traversée mais la balaya rapidement d'un revers de la main.

\- Oui, bon, c'est pas très cohérent mais j'étais ivre ! Sauf que j'arrêtais pas de penser aux pauvres étudiants qui allaient avoir un accident de balai ou de transplanage et j'ai décidé de faire une petite démonstration pour décourager ceux qui étaient encore là. J'ai pris un balai qui traînait par là et je suis montée dessus – mais je savais pas trop ce que je faisais, alors j'ai traversé la fenêtre avec, comme ça ! Elle imita le choc en frappant sa paume contre la table, sans remarquer les regards ahuris que lui jetaient Blaise et Drago. J'avais du verre dans les cheveux et il faisait froid, mais je devais bien leur prouver que c'était dangereux. Il m'a pas fallu grand-chose parce que je sais pas voler, continua-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Alors j'ai fait un faux mouvement et je me suis retrouvée accrochée au balai, les jambes dans le vide. Personne n'avait l'air de savoir quoi faire alors j'ai lâché le balai !

Elle s'exclama avec tant d'enthousiasme que Drago sursauta. Il songea que Granger était complètement cinglée – qui saute dans le vide, comme ça ? Avait-elle un souhait de mort prononcé ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait traîné avec l'aimant à dangers toutes ces années – elle devait avoir un goût pour le risque qu'il avait négligé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus puisqu'elle reprit son récit.

\- Mais c'est pas grave parce que j'avais ma baguette, vous voyez ! J'ai amorti ma chute et je m'en suis juste sorti avec trois côtes cassées, rien de très grave, finit-elle sur un ton léger.

Blaise était complètement hilare. Il se tenait le ventre tant il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire – cette histoire avait visiblement achevé de lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Drago voulait en faire autant, mais son animosité à l'égard de Granger l'en empêcha. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qui elle était, qui elle avait été pendant leurs années Poudlard, et le mépris violent qu'il avait eu pour les gens comme elle toutes ces années. Cependant, voyant que l'hilarité avait aussi gagné la jeune femme, il ne tarda pas à s'y joindre, lâchant quelques hoquets au passage.

Les trois sorciers terminèrent la bouteille une heure plus tard et prirent la décision d'aller se coucher. Un week-end rempli d'angoisses et de doutes s'annonçait, mais cette soirée avait été une interlude agréable dans le chaos qui régnait sur leurs vies.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne persistant. Elle vit qu'il était onze heures, et se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait pas fait de grasse matinée en une éternité, estimant que c'était une perte de temps et qu'elle pouvait plutôt consacrer ses matins à lire ou étudier. Elle se leva en se massant les tempes et constata qu'une fiole avait été déposée sur la petite table en bois à côté de la porte. En allant la récupérer, elle remarqua qu'un mot avait été laissé à côté.

 _Granger,_

 _C'est pour ta potentielle gueule de bois. Ne me remercie pas pour ma prévoyance, l'histoire d'hier a suffi à me remplir de gratitude pour les années à venir !_

 _Blaise_

Horrifiée, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur raconter. Elle avala la potion d'une traite et ses souvenirs se firent plus clairs. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rappela de quoi elle leur avait parlé la veille et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour noyer sa honte et il était près de midi quand elle descendit manger un morceau. Elle remarqua immédiatement le regard amusé de Zabini et se remit à rougir. Malefoy, quant à lui, était à nouveau devenu froid, choisissant de l'ignorer. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, bien qu'elle sût que ce n'était pas par égard pour elle, mais simplement parce qu'en fin de compte, il la détestait toujours. Quelque part, ce fait la rassurait – certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Après avoir déjeuné, Blaise et Granger partirent visiter Rome. Drago se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Dans deux jours, il saurait si sa vie serait sauve. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si l'extradition lui était refusée – lui qui s'était fait à l'idée de mourir avait reçu comme un électrochoc l'espoir qui lui avait été insufflé par la présence de Granger. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre cet espoir, à encaisser un second choc, qui serait bien plus violent que le premier. Le jeune homme touilla son café en repensant aux paroles de Blaise, les paroles qui l'avaient finalement convaincu, qui l'avaient mené à accepter. _« Je ne peux pas te perdre, Drago, tu comprends ça ? J'ai plus rien, moi non plus. Ma mère est terrée dans sa campagne, seule, misérable. Tous nos amis sont partis ou enfermés. Ça fait cinq ans que je cherche à te maintenir en vie, caché des autorités, cinq ans que je n'ai plus que toi dans ma vie. Et tu vas me prendre ça alors que t'as la possibilité d'être sain et sauf ? Je voulais pas en venir là, j'aurais pensé que ton instinct de survie et ton côté serpentard t'auraient sauvé la mise, que t'aurais tout fait pour te tirer de là. Mais je constate que c'est pas le cas, alors je sors ma dernière carte. Si tu acceptes pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi. Je sais que tu la détestes, mais t'es bien obligé de reconnaître qu'elle est brillante et qu'elle pourrait t'aider. Merde, Drago, mets ton orgueil de côté juste pour cette fois. »_

Le côté froid et indifférent de l'héritier lui avait refusé de se laisser émouvoir par ce discours. Ce qu'il y avait vu, c'était qu'il était endetté auprès de son ami. Il lui devait sa survie – ou du moins, l'effort qui la permettrait – pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces cinq dernières années. Un Malefoy n'est jamais endetté – un Malefoy ne meurt jamais endetté. Au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que la fierté et la dignité qui avaient motivé son choix, mais ce n'était pas un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il souhaitait explorer. Il était mieux là, attaché à ses valeurs et à celles de sa famille.

* * *

Lorsque Granger et Blaise furent de retour, Drago les écouta raconter leur journée distraitement. Il constata tout de même que Blaise se montrait beaucoup plus bavard, cette dernière s'étant mise en retrait. Il était satisfait de voir qu'elle maintenait leur fragile équilibre en place et qu'elle n'empiétait pas sur son territoire – ou du moins, pas encore. Il savait que viendrait le moment où ils devraient à nouveau travailler ensemble – et la harpie reprendrait bien vite sa place là où elle l'avait laissée après l'audience avec la juge.

Le reste du week-end s'écoula très lentement, laissant l'angoisse percer, stridente, parmi le silence bourdonnant qui avait envahi le manoir. La perspective du lundi enchantait et terrifiait Malefoy et Zabini, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher, l'un comme l'autre, d'appréhender et d'espérer. Hermione, quant à elle, était inquiète et impatiente, mais elle se doutait que quoi que fût la réponse de la juge, elle ne l'impacterait pas aussi fort que les deux serpentards. Ils ne le montreraient pas, c'était certain, mais ce n'était que dans la continuité des choses. C'est pourquoi lundi matin, sur le coup des 9h, ce fut Hermione qui réceptionna le hibou officiel du Département de Justice Magique italien et ouvrit la lettre accrochée à ses pattes.

* * *

MDRRRR oui c'est le cliffhanger le plus pourri de l'histoire des cliffhangers mais bon.

Alors, quelques notes. En effet, Drago et Hermione n'interagissent pas beaucoup jusqu'ici, mais promis c'est un Dramione et pas un Blermione (Hermaise ?). Les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, c'est promis ! Et on commence à avoir un peu le point de vue de Drago, qui commençait à sérieusement se faire manquer

Je suis pas complètement certaine d'avoir réussi à bien faire passer ce qui s'installe entre eux, donc une review me ferait plaisir pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et comment vous percevez tout ce qui se passe.

Merci, et à bientôt (on espère)


	5. Chapter 5

Héhé bonjour !

Deux choses.

1) Je suis contente de publier autant en ce moment, mais je ne garantis pas de pouvoir maintenir ce rythme longtemps - la seule raison pour laquelle j'écris autant en aussi peu de temps, c'est parce que je carbure à 3-5h de sommeil tous les deux jours en ce moment, ce qui ne va évidemment pas durer.

2) J'ai réalisé que j'ai fait une grosse erreur au niveau de la temporalité. La bataille de Poudlard s'est terminée le 2 mai 1998, pas 97 – or, j'ai basé toute la timeline sur l'idée qu'elle s'est terminée en 97. Donc on va faire comme si de rien n'était !

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **Petit avertissement : le chapitre mentionne (en passant, pas de détails) l'abus vécu par un enfant. Si vous y êtes sensibles, vous pouvez ne pas lire ou passer le passage avant et après lequel je mettrai [AVERTISSEMENT] en gras.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.** Droit magique 210 : droit pénal et criminalité.

Harry Potter reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, incrédule.

\- Ginny ! appela-t-il.

Sa petite amie le rejoignit dans la cuisine, les cheveux trempés et une brosse à cheveux en main.

\- Drago Malefoy rentre en Angleterre, commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais il devait être exécuté à Rome !

\- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas tout. (Il déglutit.) Il va être défendu par Hermione devant le Magenmagot.

La brosse que Ginny tenait lui tomba des mains, faisant un bruit sourd alors qu'elle percutait le sol. La joueuse de Quidditch n'en revenait pas – pourquoi ? comment ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir erreur !

\- Tu déconnes, dit-elle sèchement, une fois remise du choc. Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher Harry, c'est pas drôle !

Il lui tendit le journal en marmonnant « vois par toi-même ». La nouvelle avait fait la Une.

 _Extradition du Mangemort Malefoy : même les Italiens n'en veulent pas !_

James Williams

 _Drago Malefoy devait comparaître devant les juges italiens le 9 octobre 2002, pour ce qui aurait dû résulter en une mise à mort certaine. L'ancien Mangemort, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, était en fuite depuis cinq ans, ayant pris refuge chez son ami Blaise Zabini, non loin de Rome. Après avoir fait preuve de négligence en se montrant dans le Rome sorcier, les Aurors italiens l'ont arrêté et il était depuis assigné à domicile._

 _La suite de ce récit est toutefois bien plus surprenante. Alors qu'elle venait de passer le barreau et d'intégrer le Département de Coopération Magique, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre née-moldue, est allée à Rome à plusieurs reprises, afin de permettre à Drago Malefoy d'être extradé en Angleterre. Une audience préliminaire s'est tenue avec la juge Ricci vendredi dernier et celle-ci a autorisé l'extradition de l'ancien Mangemort. Cependant, la surprise ne s'arrête pas là ! Le sorcier sera jugé par le Magenmagot le 20 décembre, et des sources rapportent qu'Hermione Granger sera aussi son avocate à cette occasion._

 _De nombreuses questions se posent. Pourquoi l'héroïne de guerre, née-moldue de surcroît, a-t-elle accepté d'aider un homme qui était autrefois le suiveur de Voldemort et l'héritier d'une famille connue pour ses positions anti-moldus ? Ses motivations sont-elles financières ? Y a-t-il une histoire d'amour tumultueuse entre les deux sorciers ?_

La Gazette du Sorcier _a demandé à pouvoir s'adresser à Hermione Granger et reste dans l'attente d'une réponse._

Ginny soupira.

\- Tu connais la _Gazette_ Harry, ils racontent toujours des bêtises ! Ils t'ont diffamé pendant des années, et continuent parfois de le faire, dit-elle en jetant le journal à la poubelle.

Son petit ami lui lança un demi sourire, peu convaincu. Oui, _la Gazette_ affabulait, mais à quel point ?

* * *

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il allait devoir passer du temps à Azkaban, c'était certain. Il serait en vie, certes, mais quelle vie allait-il pouvoir mener maintenant qu'il était l'ennemi public numéro un ? Il en voulut à Blaise de l'avoir poussé à accepter l'aide de Granger, il en voulait à Granger d'être putain de brillante, il en voulait à la juge Ricci d'avoir accepté de l'extrader. S'il avait refusé, il aurait pu passer quelques semaines paisibles en Italie, avoir un procès expédié et mourir rapidement. C'était certainement le choix qui lui aurait apporté le plus de confort. Il soupira et se laissa étaler sur son lit.

Le Ministère avait arrangé un bâtiment pour les prisonniers en l'attente de leur procès. L'idée leur était d'abord venue à cause du trop-plein de criminels de guerre enfermés à Azkaban – et il leur avait semblé préférable de séparer ceux qui attendaient d'être jugés de ceux qui l'étaient déjà. La prison s'était depuis beaucoup vidée, nombre de suiveurs ayant purgé des petites peines, mais le système était resté en place. C'était là que Drago était enfermé depuis son extradition. Blaise lui rendait visite tous les jours, et Granger venait le voir un jour sur deux pour parler de sa défense. Etant donné qu'il lui restait encore deux mois avant son procès, elle avait promis qu'elle lui obtiendrait à nouveau une assignation à domicile lors de son audience de mise en libération sous caution, qui devait se tenir le lendemain. La perspective l'avait moyennement réjoui, mais il devait avouer que ce serait certainement mieux que de rester ici, où il pourrissait à vue d'œil.

* * *

Hermione jeta une nouvelle pile de lettres. Chaque jour, elle recevait des lettres d'insultes, des Beuglantes, et parfois même des paquets piégés. Les sorciers anglais lui en voulaient énormément d'être l'avocate de Malefoy, et elle ne comprenait pas leur rage et leur indignation. Elle n'était pas là pour excuser ses actions mais pour que justice soit faite de manière appropriée et que la réponse de l'Etat soit proportionnelle au crime. Elle n'estimait pas que Malefoy méritât d'être mis à mort, tout simplement.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit en route pour le Ministère. Ces derniers temps, elle prenait le temps de traverser le Londres moldu et prenait régulièrement le Tube, rassurée de voir qu'une partie de la ville ne lui jetait pas des regards hostiles à chaque coin de rue. Elle aimait marcher le long des trottoirs grisâtres, entendre le métro se glisser dans le tunnel, respirer l'air pollué par les voitures, et voir les moldus exister tranquillement dans une ville qui n'avait pas connu la guerre depuis longtemps. Ce monde lui était étranger depuis bientôt douze ans, et elle avait besoin de renouer avec – c'était ses origines, et elle ne souhaitait pas les oublier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au Ministère, elle sentit toute suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'agitation habituelle qui traversait les couloirs avait cessé son bourdonnement constant pour laisser place à un silence qui fit froid à la sorcière. Il y avait quelques sorciers occupés par-ci par-là, mais ils étaient si peu nombreux qu'on aurait pu croire que le Ministère était vide. Même les avions en parchemin chargés de transmettre des messages d'un département à l'autre semblaient s'être éteints, le bruissement de leurs ailes ayant disparu. Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer, et se rappela soudain : l'audience de Malefoy ! Sa mise en liberté sous caution ! Elle était si préoccupée par l'hostilité qui la visait ces derniers temps qu'elle avait oublié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut soulagée : si elle se pressait, elle serait pile à l'heure. S'assurant qu'elle avait tous ses documents, elle se mit à courir, rejoignant le tribunal du Magenmagot aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle constata que la majorité du Ministère était là pour assister à l'audience. Tous les chefs de Département étaient là, ainsi que le Ministre, qui allait présider. Hermione inspira profondément et se pressa de rejoindre Malefoy, qui était blanc comme un linge.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, murmura-t-il avec colère.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu des petits problèmes sur le trajet. Mais je suis là, et je suis prête, lui répondit-elle.

Elle constata que son collègue, le procureur McMillan, était aussi en retard, puisqu'il arrive deux minutes après elle. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement intéressé par cette affaire – l'assignation à domicile serait plus facile à obtenir que prévu.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, se leva et décréta le commencement de l'audience.

\- Nous sommes réunis ici pour déterminer si Drago Malefoy peut obtenir une mise en libération sous caution en attendant son procès, le 20 décembre 2002. Maître Granger, vous pouvez entamer votre plaidoirie.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, membres du Magenmagot, j'estime que Drago Malefoy devrait avoir la possibilité d'être mis en libération puisqu'il ne présente aucun risque de fuite. Lors de son arrestation à Rome, il n'a brisé aucune loi et a respecté les termes de son assignation à domicile. Il n'a pas tenté de fuir la justice ou de quitter la résidence de Monsieur Zabini. Je sais d'avance que mon collègue répondra qu'il a déjà fui, puisqu'il s'est caché à Rome juste après la guerre, et je ne contesterai pas ces faits. Toutefois, il a depuis arrêté et n'a pas fait de tentative d'évasion, alors qu'il risquait sa mise à mort. La peine qu'il encourt lorsqu'il sera jugé ici, en Angleterre, ne sera jamais aussi lourde, et il a donc encore moins de raison de s'échapper. S'il ne l'a pas fait alors qu'il était sur le point d'être exécuté, pourquoi le ferait-il ici, quand la peine à laquelle il fait face se résume, dans le pire des cas, à un court séjour à Azkaban ?

Son argument présenté, elle se rassit. Des murmures parcouraient l'audience et la firent frissonner. Elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer les choses qui se disaient dans son dos et tenta de faire abstraction. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle reste concentrée.

\- Maître McMillan, c'est votre tour.

Le jeune homme se leva, un air paresseux sur son visage. Hermione sut d'avance qu'elle avait l'avantage quand elle le vit fouiller ses notes désorganisées – il n'avait pas dû préparer grand-chose et il ne présentait pas de menace réelle.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, membres du Magenmagot, commença-t-il d'une voix lente et pétrie par la fatigue et l'ennui, Monsieur Malefoy était un Mangemort. Il sait pertinemment qu'il a causé beaucoup de dégâts à cette nation puisqu'il a fui. Il n'a pas seulement fui la ville, il a fui le pays. Il ne fait pas de doute que s'il était mis en libération et qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'échapper, les Aurors se montreraient réactifs – mais tenons-nous vraiment à prendre ce risque, qui est aussi financier, puisqu'il serait coûteux de déployer des employés du Ministère pour le ramener ici ? Je ne doute pas que cet ancien Mangemort ait fait preuve d'exemplarité en Italie, où il risquait une mise à mort immédiate s'il ne respectait pas les termes de son assignation à domicile. Nos lois, toutefois, sont très différentes, beaucoup plus souples, et un simple calcul de la part du détenu lui permettrait de comprendre qu'il risquerait beaucoup moins en tentant de fuir ici plutôt que là-bas. Ajoutons à cela qu'en Italie, la présence de Monsieur Malefoy hors de prison n'aurait pas réveillé chez la population sorcière de nombreux traumatismes laissés par la guerre. Ici, à Londres, nombreuses sont les familles qui ont perdu des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des amis à cause de la famille Malefoy. Voulons-nous vraiment rouvrir ces plaies au prix d'une libération qui n'est ni méritée par Monsieur Malefoy ni voulue par la population sorcière anglaise ?

Hermione déglutit. Son opposant était bien plus préparé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Jouer sur les traumatismes laissés par la guerre était un coup de génie qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles, angoissée – sa carrière se jouait dans cette arène ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa crédibilité. Si seulement les audiences de mise en libération sous caution autorisaient la venue de témoins, elle aurait pu jouer toutes ses cartes. Elle était foutue !

\- Bien, dit Shacklebolt après un moment, nous allons délibérer. Nous nous réunirons à nouveau à 16h cet après-midi.

Malefoy fut de nouveau escorté dans sa chambre, et Hermione dut rejoindre son bureau. Il n'était que dix heures, par Merlin ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se concentre sur son travail pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Elle ouvrit son dernier dossier en cours quand Harry fit irruption dans son bureau.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-il sans même lui dire bonjour.

Elle rougit instantanément. Si la décision d'être l'avocate de Malefoy lui avait paru être une bonne décision au début, elle était à présent perdue. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait – alors comment allait-elle le justifier auprès de ses amis ?

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. J'ai accepté par curiosité, par fierté, mais maintenant je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je le fais, se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une petite voix.

\- Alors t'as qu'à arrêter ! Je sais que t'as un truc pour les causes perdues, mais Malefoy n'est pas un de tes elfes de maison, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Il nous a fait beaucoup de mal, mais il n'a tué personne. Rien ne justifie qu'il soit mis à mort.

\- Il n'a peut-être tué personne, mais c'était pas faute d'essayer ! Il nous aurait laissés brûler dans le _Feudeymon_. Il aurait tué Dumbledore si Rogue ne s'en était pas chargé. Ce n'est pas un agneau, Hermione. Et toi, plus que tous les autres, tu devrais le savoir. Il a été le premier à te traiter de « sang-de-bourbe ». Il a fait de ta vie un enfer à Poudlard, tu t'en souviens au moins ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, merci. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais je suis avocate, et je ne fais que mon travail d'avocate. J'estime qu'il mérite d'être puni pour ses crimes – dans le pays où il les a commis, pas ailleurs. Et j'estime que la peine qu'il mérite de purger doit être proportionnelle à ses crimes, pas à ses intentions passées mais avortées dans l'œuf. Je ne suis pas là pour faire dans l'émotionnel, Harry. Je suis au service de la loi et je compte bien y rester. Je suis pas là pour t'apprendre comment faire ton travail, alors ne viens pas m'apprendre à faire le mien ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, la porte t'est grande ouverte.

 **[AVERTISSEMENT]**

Enragé, l'Auror sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir fatigué et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise – elle aurait l'occasion de discuter avec Harry et de démêler la situation plus tard. Pour le moment, elle était préoccupée par des choses plus urgentes. Le procès du culte moldu allemand ayant enlevé un enfant sorcier approchait, et elle était loin d'être aussi prête qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Cette histoire lui faisait beaucoup de peine – l'enfant avait été privé d'eau et de nourriture, soumis jour après jour à ce que le culte appelait des « expériences » pour lui faire révéler sa magie au grand jour. En lisant le rapport qui lui avait été délivré par le médicomage et le psychomage, elle avait fondu en larmes, dévastée de voir qu'on puisse être aussi cruel et violent avec un enfant. Elle allait faire tout son possible pour obtenir lui obtenir justice.

 **[AVERTISSEMENT]**

* * *

Alors que 14h sonnèrent et qu'elle terminait son sandwich à la dinde, Hermione entendit un hibou tapoter à sa fenêtre. Elle le reconnut immédiatement – c'était Coquecigrue, le hibou des Weasley. Elle lui ouvrit prudemment et récupéra la lettre tandis que le minuscule hibou voletait joyeusement dans la pièce.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu n'es plus la bienvenue au Terrier ou chez moi._

 _Ron_

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour la sorcière, qui éclata en larmes. Elle sanglota pendant une demi-heure, incapable de se calmer. Malefoy allait tout lui coûter – ses amis, sa réputation, sa tranquillité, sa vie ! Sa tristesse laissant place à la rage, elle se rendit au Département de Justice Magique et exigea une visite avec son client. Elle le vit arriver, toujours narquois, toujours insupportable, et sa colère s'échappa.

\- J'aurais jamais dû accepter de t'aider, espèce d'ordure ! Harry et Ron ne veulent plus me parler, la famille de Ron non plus, je me fais insulter par hibou tous les jours, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ tâche mon nom, et tout ça à cause de toi, sale fouine. T'as tout gâché, t'as ruiné ma vie, _je te hais_ , hurla-t-elle.

Elle le vit lâcher un hoquet de surprise, mais très vite, la colère le gagna aussi.

\- Tu n'as que toi à blâmer, Granger. Je voulais pas de ton aide, c'est toi qui as insisté et conspiré avec Zabini. Tu me hais ? C'est tant mieux, je te hais aussi. J'ai pas envie de croupir à Azkaban, mourir était une bien meilleure solution. J'ai pas envie qu'un balai brosse aux dents de castor vienne me défendre – en plus tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ! T'as vu ce que ça a donné ce matin ? rétorqua-t-il en retour, d'une voix froide à lui glacer le sang.

Hermione voulut répondre, mais l'exhaustion mentale était trop forte. Elle s'avachit dans sa chaise, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais demandé son aide, il l'avait même violemment refusée. Pourquoi lui criait-elle dessus ? Fatiguée, elle se leva et le quitta sans un mot. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris et elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer.

Drago fut raccompagné dans sa chambre par un Auror. Il bouillonnait de rage – _comment osait-elle ?_ C'était honteux de venir lui hurler dessus alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ! Enfin… récemment. Toujours fulminant, il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller. Il détestait Granger, il la détestait comme il n'avait jamais détesté personne – pas même Potter !

Il se surprit tout de même à sympathiser avec elle. Même si elle l'avait aidé de sa propre volonté, elle était en train de risquer énormément pour l'aider – ses meilleurs amis compris. Sa compétence l'avait tiré d'une mort certaine et elle persistait malgré les obstacles auxquels elle devait faire face. Sa résilience forçait presque l'admiration, et quelque part, il l'admirait. Derrière toute cette haine, il y avait là un fond de reconnaissance. Pas qu'il puisse un jour l'admettre à voix haute !

Il secoua la tête et s'allongea. Il était en train de perdre la boule – admirer et remercier Granger ? Jamais ! Sa fierté ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'il fasse preuve d'aussi peu de dignité. Être enfermé au Ministère ne lui faisait décidément pas de bien.

* * *

Il était 16h. Le Magenmagot s'était de nouveau réuni, et Hermione aurait juré qu'il y avait encore plus de monde dans la salle que le matin même. Des murmures faisaient frémir l'audience, qui semblait impatiente de connaître le verdict. Si une simple potentielle mise en libération pouvait réveiller autant de passions chez les sorciers, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il en serait lors du procès. Elle chassa vite ces pensées et prit place aux côtés de Malefoy, qui faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle l'ignora aussi et ils attendirent.

\- Silence ! ordonna Shacklebolt.

Les murmures se turent immédiatement. L'anticipation pesait lourdement sur la salle, si bien qu'Hermione avait du mal à respirer. _Ils peuvent pas se grouiller ?_ , songea-t-elle en rongeant l'ongle de son index droit.

\- Après une longue délibération, nous avons décidé d'accorder à Monsieur Malefoy sa libération en l'attente du procès. Il sera assigné à domicile au Manoir Malefoy pour la somme de 10 000 gallions.

Hermione déglutit. C'était une excellente victoire pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment son client allait débourser une telle somme. L'immense fortune de sa famille n'avait-elle pas été gelée ? _Peu importe_ , se dit-elle, songeant qu'ils y réfléchiraient plus tard. Pour le moment, elle pouvait ajouter un succès supplémentaire à sa carrière naissante, et elle refusait de se laisser démonter. Si Malefoy ne pouvait pas payer la somme, il n'avait qu'à rester là où il était !

* * *

Drago pestait intérieurement en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Pouvait-il demander une telle somme à Blaise ? Vivre dans le manoir et manger aux frais de son ami, c'était une chose – lui demander autant d'argent, c'en était une autre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'un Auror était venu le chercher, marmonnant qu'il avait un visiteur. Surpris, Drago se leva, se demandant qui pouvait être venu le voir. Granger n'allait certainement pas revenir après leur petite engueulade, et Blaise était parti à Rome quelques jours.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Harry Potter qui était assis de l'autre côté de la lourde plaque de verre.

* * *

Oui, je suis super fière de mon suspense pourri. J'ai déjà écrit la suite, mais je me suis dit que cette coupure serait parfaite.

Je réalise que c'est encore très centré autour des procédures légales (que j'invente parce que je ne suis pas étudiante en droit et que ma seule connaissance au sujet du déroulement des procès vient de Law & Order), mais c'était nécessaire pour la mise en place de la suite de l'intrigue (qui va être beaucoup plus tumultueuse…. mais je ne dirai rien de plus).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Pas de commentaire à faire, j'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer : je suis toujours pas JKR, j'ai regardé mon acte de naissance. Il n'y a donc que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.** Diplomagie 586 : politique européenne magique depuis 1956.

\- Potter. T'as pas des petits rouquins à pondre ? annonça Drago avec lassitude.

Le sorcier le toisa, mais choisit d'ignorer sa remarque.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages, Malefoy. J'ai besoin qu'on parle d'Hermione, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire au sujet de Granger. Confidentialité, tu comprends.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, mais les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du survivant le clouèrent sur place.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ou tu lui as donné un filtre d'amour ?

Drago éclata d'un grand rire moqueur. Potter croyait vraiment que Granger et lui avaient une relation personnelle ? C'était à mourir de rire – c'était ridicule.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à elle ? C'est pas moi qui suis venu demander son aide. Tu as des questions, très bien. Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner.

Il se leva et l'Auror en charge de la sécurité le raccompagna. Potter n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leurs années Poudlard – il était toujours incapable de faire preuve de discernement, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Hermione dodelinait de la tête. Il était plus de minuit et elle peinait à rester éveillée. Les gobelets de café s'entassaient autour d'elle, envahissant son espace d'ordinaire si organisé. Elle voulut se ressaisir et se remettre à travailler, mais doucement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son corps s'affaissa sur le bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger ronflement et un filet de bave s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Elle avait travaillé sans relâche sur le dossier de la famille Taylor, passant parfois plus de quinze heures consécutives au Ministère. Le procès était dans moins de deux jours et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose – le sort de l'enfant lui revenait sans cesse en tête, la hantant dans ses cauchemars, qu'ils fussent éveillés ou endormis. Elle voulait qu'il obtienne justice, que sa famille soit dédommagée, qu'ils puissent avoir les moyens d'aider leur enfant à panser ses blessures et grandir normalement.

En temps normal, il ne lui aurait pas fallu autant de temps ou d'énergie pour un dossier qui compilait tellement de preuves que le travail était déjà fait. Cependant – et ceci la taraudait depuis à présent quelques semaines – elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un élément qui n'était pas cohérent dans cette affaire et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le trafic d'un enfant sorcier d'un pays à l'autre, par un culte unique, et si éloigné de l'Angleterre, lui semblait absurde. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un enfant allemand ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir pris plusieurs ? Pourquoi la résolution de cette affaire par Interpol et Aurorépa (l'institution en charge des Aurors qui travaillaient sur l'ensemble du continent) s'était-elle faite de manière aussi simple, aussi rapide ? Il n'y avait aucune éclaboussure, aucun écart, pas même de versions différentes entre les rapports de la police moldue et de la police sorcière. Tout s'était passé si simplement, si calmement – comme si l'arrestation du culte avait été planifiée avant même qu'il y ait enlèvement.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. _Et si leur arrestation avait vraiment été planifiée ?_ Par qui et pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais qu'importe. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait une piste et elle ne comptait pas la lâcher.

* * *

\- Granger est là, Drago, hurla Zabini.

La jeune femme entra dans le manoir Malefoy, sentant des frissons remonter le long de son échine. Zabini lui avait promis que l'aile où elle avait été torturée par Lestrange était bannie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. La décoration générale du manoir était uniforme, et un fourmillement de détails présents dans cette aile-ci suffirent à enclencher le traumatisme en elle. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer et se laissa glisser contre un mur, n'ayant pas la force de marcher jusqu'au plus proche fauteuil et de s'y asseoir. De petits sanglots commencèrent à s'échapper, faisant trembler son corps. Elle voulut s'arrêter de pleurer, refusant que ses hôtes puissent la voir dans un tel état, mais le traumatisme l'avait envahie de toute part et elle le sentait glisser dans les moindres recoins de son corps, engourdissant ses muscles, refroidissant sa peau, blanchissant son teint, provoquant des sanglots dont le volume augmentait chaque seconde qui passait. Zabini, qui était parti chercher du thé, choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- T'as pas besoin de gueuler, Blaise, intervint Malefoy en descendant les escaliers.

Il tourna la tête et s'arrêta brusquement. Il resta là un instant, planté comme un piquet, son visage tordu par la confusion. Puis, remarquant que Zabini non plus ne bougeait pas et que Granger ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter de pleurer, il prit une tasse de thé des mains de son ami et s'approcha de son avocate.

\- Eh, Granger, ça va pas ? Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-il maladroitement, gêné par toute l'émotion qui émanait d'elle.

Elle l'ignora. Il inspecta longuement la jeune femme et finit par voir la cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, coulant à flots. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Blaise, prends ta baguette, on va redécorer la pièce, ok ?

Le bracelet noir attaché à sa cheville l'empêchait d'en faire autant. Quant à Blaise, la demande sembla lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide – il sortit de sa transe et, sa baguette en main, s'attaqua au décor du manoir. La magie qui imprégnait la bâtisse l'empêcherait de faire des changements permanents, mais il pouvait lancer une illusion pour le moment. Prenant le parti de réconforter la sorcière qui avait tant fait pour son meilleur ami, il habilla la pièce de couleurs rouge et or, tentant autant que possible de la faire ressembler à la salle commune de Gryffondor, telle qu'il se l'imaginait. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Granger et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit immédiatement la reconnaissance briller dans ses pupilles.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle sécha ses larmes et entreprit aussitôt de parler stratégie avec les deux sorciers, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur attention avait été touchante, et elle savait que quelques semaines plus tôt, aucun des deux n'aurait eu autant de considération à son égard – surtout pas Malefoy.

* * *

Ce dimanche, le Terrier semblait bien vide. Les Weasley organisaient une fête pour la matriarche, dont l'anniversaire s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt, le 30 octobre. Hermione n'avait pas été invitée, son association avec Malefoy étant encore un sujet tendancieux. Bill avait tenu à sa présence, affirmant qu'elle ne faisait que son travail et qu'elle n'avait jamais excusé les actes de l'ancien Mangemort. S'était ensuivie une longue dispute avec Ron, qui avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour bouder. Harry s'était gardé d'intervenir, ne voulant pas avouer à son meilleur ami que les paroles de la jeune femme avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il lui en voulait toujours, bien entendu – parce qu'elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis, parce qu'elle leur avait caché des choses, parce que c'était Malefoy – mais il commençait à se poser des questions. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait raison ? Il n'en savait rien et ne souhaitait pas que Ron ait connaissance de ses doutes.

La fête fut un franc succès, malgré l'absence d'Hermione, qui pesait sur les esprits de chacun. Molly avait eu pour interdiction de s'approcher de la cuisine, même si l'envie de nettoyer et de réparer les potentielles bêtises de ses enfants l'avait rongée. Teddy, qui était à présent un petit garçon, lui avait offert un magnifique dessin signé de sa main maladroite. George lui avait garanti qu'il ne ferait aucune blague de mauvais goût aux invités et avait participé à la cagnotte organisée par sa fratrie pour payer un voyage en Roumanie à Molly et Arthur – leur permettant ainsi de voir Charlie, qui n'avait pas pu se déplacer pour l'occasion.

Oui, la fête avait décidément été incroyable – mais Molly se surprit à penser que sans Hermione, elle n'avait pas pu en profiter dans son intégralité.

* * *

Ce lundi-là, Hermione n'avait pas osé passer le porche de l'imposant manoir. Pour éviter qu'elle ait une nouvelle crise, Zabini s'était acharné à rénover la cabane adjacente à la demeure des Malefoy, cabane autrefois occupée par leur elfe de maison. Il avait rendu l'endroit salubre et installé un petit parloir chaleureux, destiné à simplifier les échanges entre Malefoy et son avocate. Le procès n'était pas avant décembre, mais il restait encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place afin que la défense de Malefoy soit aussi bien rodée que possible. Le perfectionnisme d'Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais autorisé que les choses se déroulent autrement.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du contrat, Zabini n'était pas de la partie. Hermione ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec Malefoy – il y avait toujours eu des tierces personnes si Zabini ne pouvait pas être présent. Elle était angoissée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et entra dans la cabane. La décoration était dans les tons bleus et noirs, deux couleurs neutres qui rassurèrent immédiatement la sorcière. Malefoy était déjà là, deux tasses de thé fumantes posées devant lui. Malgré elle, Hermione lui adressa un sourire poli, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Leurs rapports s'étaient réchauffés de manière imperceptible depuis la dernière visite d'Hermione, mais elle n'y comptait pas trop. Il était certain qu'une fois le malaise passé, ils se remettraient à s'insulter à la moindre contrariété.

Elle prit place et ils discutèrent stratégie pendant près d'une heure. La fluidité de leurs échanges et la compréhension mutuelle qui s'était installée entre eux rassurèrent la jeune femme, qui fut presque tentée de soupirer de soulagement quand elle referma son porte-documents.

\- Une autre tasse de thé, Granger ? proposa son client.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, pourquoi rester ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle, sa bouche ayant pris les devants sur son esprit.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, le confort de la petite cabane les happant d'une tranquillité presque annihilatrice. Hermione aurait voulu rester ici à jamais, éloignée des soucis du monde, dans cette léthargie qui était si douce, si reposante. La paix l'accueillait à bras ouverts, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si la mort était aussi paisible et douce. Elle fut sortie de sa transe quand Malefoy prit la parole.

\- Granger, pourquoi tu m'as pris comme client ? Clairement, c'est pas dans tes intérêts – ta vie en pâtit, ta réputation aussi. Et c'est pas comme si toi et moi étions amis. Alors pourquoi ?

Malgré sa voix douce, il avait un ton tranchant. Cette question semblait l'avoir turlupiné depuis un moment – elle se demanda depuis quand exactement.

\- Parce que c'était la chose juste à faire. Je sais que ma conception de la justice est plus souvent considérée comme un problème qu'autre chose – je suis une emmerdeuse et je crois que j'ai fini par l'accepter, tu vois. Je l'ai accepté parce que j'ai un sens éthique aigu et que le monde sorcier a besoin de ça s'il veut éviter de retomber entre les mains d'un autre Voldemort. Je ne dis pas que je suis la meneuse ou que je suis la seule à voir les choses comme ça. J'aime juste penser que j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice et que ma contribution ne s'arrête pas à la guerre. Oui, ma réputation est en train de souffrir énormément, ainsi que ma vie personnelle – mais ce que les gens oublient, c'est qu'en tant que née-moldue, je dois me prouver deux fois plus pour obtenir un quart de ce qu'obtiennent Harry et Ron. Il n'y a peut-être plus de Voldemort en Angleterre, Malefoy, mais des gens comme Slughorn ont été là pour douter de mes capacités durant toute ma scolarité – après Poudlard autant que pendant. D'une manière qui s'est toujours voulue bienveillante, bien sûr. Tu crois que j'aurais eu la reconnaissance que j'ai aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été la meilleure ? Bien sûr que non. Je connais ma place dans ce monde, et je connais la tienne. Tu n'es pas un ange, toi et moi le savons parfaitement, mais tu n'es pas le monstre qu'on présente. Tu as commis des actes que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais tu n'es pas pire qu'un Slughorn. Tu n'as tué personne, tu n'as torturé personne – tu as mis en œuvre une idéologie à laquelle encore beaucoup de sorciers aujourd'hui se souscrivent. Tu crois que tous les partisans de Voldemort ont séjourné à Azkaban ? Bien sûr que non, parce que la plupart n'ont rien fait d'illégal. Leurs idées sont là, mais ils n'ont rien fait. Tu as commis quelques actes répréhensibles, mais si tu es puni de manière aussi dure, c'est pour montrer l'exemple – c'est ton nom qui est attaqué. Ce n'est qu'un acte politique ! Le Ministère veut faire bonne figure, et prouver qu'ils vont punir l'idéologie anti-moldue de manière stricte. En vérité, s'ils en venaient à t'enfermer à Azkaban, alors ils n'ont qu'à faire de même avec tous les sorciers qui ont un jour exprimé une idéologie anti-moldue. Tu es loin d'être aussi dangereux que tu veux le faire croire. J'estime que tu mérites une punition à la hauteur de tes crimes et que tu n'as pas à servir d'exemple pour des motifs politiques. J'accepterai qu'on utilise des prisonniers comme outils politiques quand le Ministère sera réformé _pour de vrai_ et cessera de faire de l'Angleterre magique un état policier et hypocrite.

Sa tirade terminée, elle but une gorgée de son thé. Elle n'osa pas regarder son client, qui devait être bouche bée – elle savait que malgré les nombreuses entorses légales qu'elle avait commises au fur et à mesure des années et malgré ses positions sévères contre le Ministère de la Magie depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, elle serait toujours considérée comme une bonne élève incapable de se rebeller contre l'autorité.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Le regard que lui jetait Drago était imbibé de sentiments contradictoires – agacement, admiration, choc, pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Cependant, et il ne l'aurait jamais assumé de vive voix, l'admiration primait. Granger était intègre, honnête et ne faillait pas à ses positions, peu importe les conséquences. Ce courage si caractéristique des Gryffondor se manifestait de cette manière chez la jeune femme – il n'était pas question chez elle d'une bravoure irréfléchie ni de démonstrations de prouesse magique, mais d'un sens éthique qui ne fléchissait sous aucune circonstance. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'aidait pas pour lui, ou même pour elle, elle l'aidait dans une perspective qui les dépassait tous les deux.

Il se sentit soudain gêné. Il n'aimait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour Granger – ils avaient été ennemis si longtemps, il l'avait méprisée au plus profond de lui-même. Par pur orgueil, il ne pouvait pas reconnaître qu'il avait été injuste envers elle. S'il faisait ça, il reniait des années d'actes, de paroles, d'idéologie, il reniait sa famille, voire son sang. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait eu tort, et le statut du sang de Granger lui importait désormais peu – mais leurs rapports passés et leur position actuelle lui refusaient toute faiblesse d'esprit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à la mépriser.

* * *

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle à Alicia Taylor.

\- Oui, je crois, répondit l'intéressée, prenant place à côté de son avocate.

Son mari et son fils étaient restés chez eux – ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à affronter le juge, et l'enfant avait besoin d'énormément de repos. Il témoignerait dans l'après-midi.

Le procès débuta et Hermione comprit assez rapidement que la famille Taylor allait gagner des dédommagements de grande ampleur, tandis que les membres du culte passeraient probablement le reste de leur vie en prison. Elle resta confiante jusqu'à 14h, heure à laquelle Jimmy et Tom Taylor arrivèrent. Voir le petit tremblant et terrifié brisa le cœur de la jeune femme, qui aurait juré que sa cicatrice la brûlait. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et le juge prononça son verdict à 17h, mettant fin au tourment de la famille Taylor.

En retournant à son bureau, Hermione constata qu'elle n'aurait pas dû crier victoire si tôt. Un mot anonyme s'était glissé dans son porte-documents et la jeune femme s'effondra à sa lecture.

 _Ce n'est que le début, Maître Granger._

* * *

Héhé je suis particulièrement fière du développement de ce chapitre ! Les coupures sont un peu plus hachées que dans les précédents, mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place énormément d'éléments pour que ça commence enfin à bouger, alors faudra me pardonner.

Bref, bonne semaine, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. Les retours sont appréciés simplement pour que je puisse produire une histoire qui plaît :)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut !

Je sais, j'ai rien posté en deux semaines, mais j'avais des examens et j'ai eu la pire grippe de ma vie (j'en suis toujours pas remise, cette saleté tient bon, je tousse tout le temps). Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Sabou :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus, je suis pas fan de Ron, mais je vais quand même essayer de redorer son blason plus tard (peut-être) (suspense)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.** Histoire de la magie 179 : relations sorcières et moldues en Europe au XXe siècle.

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était restée au Ministère, enfoncée jusqu'aux coudes dans les archives. Elle avait réuni tous les numéros de la _Revue Diplomagique_ depuis la mise en place du Secret Magique et les scannait rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette, lançant des sortilèges de reproduction aux articles qui lui semblaient pertinents. Vers 3h du matin, elle avait constitué un imposant dossier, divisé en six sections majeures : guerres sorcières, guerres moldues, loi magique concernant les moldus, histoire des cultes sorciers et moldus, théorie politique magique et fascisme au XXe siècle. Elle savait que quelque chose de grand se préparait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était exactement.

Il était 8h du matin quand elle eut fini de ranger les archives et son bureau. Elle avait une longue journée qui l'attendait et un énième rendez-vous avec Malefoy le soir même. Epuisée, elle partit se faire un café – le onzième depuis que sa nuit blanche avec débuté. Tant de choses la tracassaient ces derniers temps et la fatigue grandissante se rapprochait dangereusement de l'exhaustion, tant physique que mentale. Elle but son café, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Son dos était douloureux, ses paupières lourdes, son esprit brumeux, ses muscles tendus et courbaturés, ses idées peu claires. Elle décida qu'une méthode plus radicale serait nécessaire – mais pour aujourd'hui seulement. Elle prit son sac et se rendit chez l'apothicaire.

\- Un filtre de réveil instantané, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

\- Il vous faudra une ordonnance pour ça, répondit l'homme qui tenait la caisse sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- Depuis quand ? interjecta-t-elle, outrée.

\- Depuis que le Département de Santé a reconnu que c'est une substance potentiellement dangereuse et utilisée pour le dopage des sportifs et des étudiants, rabâcha-t-il manuellement, toujours sans lever le regard.

Hermione poussa un hurlement intérieur et sortit telle une furie, prête à jeter un sort au premier qui barrerait son chemin. _Tant pis,_ décida-t-elle, _j'en concocterai un moi-même. J'ai encore un peu de temps._ Elle retourna à son bureau et dégaina son nécessaire à potion, bien décidée à se maintenir éveillée et en pleine forme toute la journée, peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette journée lui filer entre les doigts – elle avait beaucoup de travail.

Sur le coup des dix heures trente, le chaudron miniature émit un sifflement distinct. Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione avait réussi le filtre à la perfection. Elle saisit la louche, décidée à en boire le contenu, quand elle eut un bug soudain – quelle était la quantité recommandée ? Si elle la dépassait, elle risquait de se maintenir éveillée une semaine entière et d'être plongée dans une euphorie artificielle – le prix à payer étant qu'elle tomberait dans le coma pendant quelques semaines après. Elle inspira et décida qu'une louche suffirait – dans le pire des cas, elle serait dans le coma, et plus personne ne pourrait l'emmerder. Cette perspective l'enchantait.

* * *

Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce manoir. Seul Blaise lui rendait visite de temps en temps, préférant passer le reste de son temps à Rome. Et Drago le comprenait – à Rome il faisait beau, ensoleillé, et il n'avait pas de meilleur ami à se traîner comme un boulet. Et ici, il faisait gris, si gris – tout était laid, de la météo à son humeur, du ciel pluvieux à son exécrable tempérament – oui, il comprenait Blaise.

Ses journées étaient passées soit à la bibliothèque à lire, soit dans sa chambre à dormir, soit dans le salon à hurler aux portraits qui s'y tenaient. Il insultait les membres de sa famille, un à un, leur reprochant l'éducation qui l'avait mené ici, enfermé et prisonnier. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il avait été ridicule de gober tous ces mensonges, de se laisser attirer par des promesses de pouvoir et de domination. Aujourd'hui, il était à la merci d'une née-moldue, et il savait qu'il lui devait tout – sans quoi, il serait déjà mort. Certains jours, il détestait Granger de lui avoir sauvé la vie. D'autres, il débordait de reconnaissance et remerciait Merlin d'avoir gracié le monde avec l'existence de la jeune femme. Rester enfermé et seul rendait la confusion facile – il perdait sa lucidité, sa clarté d'esprit, ses idées tranchées. Il n'existait plus que dans l'incertitude du lendemain et remettait tout en doute. Il n'était même plus gêné par ses pensées élogieuses pour la sorcière, ayant tant relativisé qu'il avait perdu la notion même de stabilité intellectuelle. Il se surprenait à songer que tout était relatif, que rien n'était gravé dans la pierre.

Les seuls instants où Drago redevenait lui-même étaient ceux en présence de son avocate. Elle l'aidait à se concentrer, à retrouver ses convictions et son sens de la réalité. Il en venait à souhaiter ces visites, simplement par désir de retrouver ce qui définissait son identité. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait plus être que Drago Malefoy en présence d'Hermione Granger. Il aurait voulu que cette idée provoque en lui une émotion, n'importe laquelle, mais elle le laissait indifférent. C'était un fait avéré, point barre.

C'est pour ça que sur le coup des dix-neuf heures, il bondit sur ses deux pieds, réanimé et sorti de la léthargie qui l'avait plombé toute la journée. Granger était supposée arriver d'ici peu. Il se lava le visage et les mains avant de rejoindre le cabanon qui accueillait leurs rencontres.

Hermione attendait patiemment, assise dans un des fauteuils qui ornaient la salle. Elle s'était déjà préparé un thé dans la kitchenette – elle se sentait plus à l'aise autour de Malefoy et prenait ses habitudes sans se poser de questions.

Quand elle le vit arriver, cependant, elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il semblait propre, mais ses vêtements ne l'étaient clairement pas, et une barbe de plusieurs jours fleurissait à la naissance de son cou et le long de sa mâchoire. Il avait fait un effort pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de question, mais c'était sous-estimer la perspicacité et la capacité de déduction de la jeune femme. Elle se retint cependant de faire un commentaire et but une gorgée de son thé en silence. Il haussa un sourcil mais garda lui aussi le silence et prit place en face d'elle.

\- Je pense que ce sera notre dernier rendez-vous, Malefoy, annonça-t-elle. Ta défense est aussi prête que possible, et je ne juge pas utile qu'on se revoie à moins qu'il y ait un changement important.

Elle le vit déglutir et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Elle aurait pensé que cette nouvelle lui ferait plaisir. Elle n'était pas stupide : ils s'entendaient peut-être mieux, mais il n'appréciait pas plus sa compagnie que l'inverse.

\- Tu… euh, tu es sûre ? Je pense qu'on devrait changer de stratégie, répondit-il brusquement.

Elle posa sa tasse avec un peu trop de force, causant le thé de déborder.

\- Comment ça ? Tu me fais un caprice ?

Elle fulminait.

\- Non, non, laisse tomber Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Il avait dit ça d'une petite voix qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru entendre chez lui. Quelque chose clochait – elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Il lui dirait ce qui se passait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Bon, Malefoy, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un doute ? Tu veux revoir un segment spécifique ? Je pensais que tout te convenait, dit-elle, alors qu'elle avait saisi son porte-documents et qu'elle en feuilletait le contenu avec assiduité.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il poussa une succession de soupirs, changea de position plusieurs fois et avala son thé d'une traite avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton travail. Tu as été excellente et je suis sûre que tout se déroulera très bien. C'est juste que… je m'ennuie. Et te voir m'aide à garder la tête froide. Je sais que c'est pas ton travail, donc j'ai fait ces suggestions, mais c'était stupide de ma part. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

\- Je… , commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, on peut arranger quelque chose, tu sais. Je peux continuer de venir, mais il faudrait que ce soit sous un prétexte légal.

\- Oublie, je te dis. Travaillons plutôt, répondit-il sèchement en esquivant son regard.

\- Non, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas ton toutou. Tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs pareils et exiger que je les oublie la minute suivante. On va parler de ça et on va en parler maintenant !

\- Pourquoi t'as toujours ton nez fourré là où ça te regarde pas, Granger ? Putain, tu peux pas lâcher le morceau ? J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, c'est pas grave, t'as pas à t'en soucier, t'es pas psychomage à la fin !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'était levé et le langage qu'il avait employé lui donnait l'impression qu'il pensait bel et bien qu'elle était son toutou. Une rage incontrôlable, une rage qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en la présence de son ennemi d'enfance, s'empara d'elle et elle se leva à son tour.

\- Mon travail c'est de te tirer de toute cette bouse de dragon dans laquelle _tu_ t'es fourré. Et tu sais ce que ça implique ? Que mon client soit sain d'esprit lorsqu'il sera examiné et questionné par le Magenmagot, observé par toute la communauté sorcière. Ça veut dire que si tu as besoin de compagnie, je t'obtiendrai de la compagnie. Tu veux foutre mon travail en l'air en jouant au plus borné ? Crois-moi, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu es mon _client_ et je n'ai pas l'intention que tu mettes ma carrière en jachère avec tes petits caprices, hurla-t-elle.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, lourd et tendu. Malefoy s'était rassis et passait sa main sur le début de barbe qu'il avait.

\- D'accord. J'ai besoin que tu viennes me voir et qu'on parle si tu veux que je reste sain pour le procès, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle acquiesça en silence et ils commencèrent à travailler.

* * *

Ginny attendait Hermione devant sa porte avec une bouteille de vin à la main.

\- Salut, dit-elle en voyant son amie arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny ? répondit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser.

Le regard surpris que lui lança Hermione la poussa à enchaîner.

\- Harry est en train de se demander s'il n'a pas fait une erreur… et je me pose les mêmes questions. On peut discuter chez toi ?

S'empressant de sortir ses clés, l'avocate fit entrer son amie dans son appartement et lui emboîta le pas. C'était définitivement une surprise agréable, et elle espérait que d'autres bonnes nouvelles suivraient celle-ci. Elle était fatiguée de se quereller avec ses amis.

Ginny fit comme si elle était chez elle. Elle sortit deux verres à vin, les remplit généreusement et les ramena sur la table basse. Hermione la remercia à voix basse et but quelques gorgées.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, commença prudemment Ginny, je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais. Mais je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je sais que c'est pour ton travail, et que tu es toujours très juste dans tes décisions. Nous avons sûrement été trop rapides à te juger et je m'en veux beaucoup. Harry aussi.

\- Et Ron ?

\- Tu le connais… il est borné. Il est persuadé que tu as entamé une romance secrète avec Malefoy et que tu es déjà enceinte. Que c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de le tirer de prison, pour le bébé. Il imagine déjà un blondinet en train de terroriser les enfants qu'il n'a pas à Poudlard.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son vin tant elle riait. C'était agréable de pouvoir rire comme ça de nouveau, avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière fut contaminée par le rire et s'écroula à son tour, réalisant à quel point son frère était ridicule d'avoir de telles idées.

\- Ron ne changera décidément jamais, dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

\- Tu l'as dit…

Un silence bref s'installa entre elles mais Ginny décida très vite d'y mettre fin.

\- Alors, travailler avec Malefoy, c'est comment ?

\- Une plaie, je t'assure. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné – c'est à croire que c'est lui l'avocat ! Il déteste reconnaître que j'ai raison ou que j'agis dans son intérêt. On a des petits moments de tranquillité, mais ils ne durent jamais, répondit-elle, s'en voulant aussitôt d'avoir menti.

Il était vrai que les choses étaient houleuses entre eux – il était borné, elle aussi, et les marques de leur passé refaisaient souvent surface. Pourtant, si elle était complètement honnête, Hermione devait avouer que c'était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'elle le disait. Il avait souvent des remarques intelligentes à contribuer, et il faisait de son mieux pour l'accommoder et prendre en compte ses commentaires. Mais pouvait-elle avouer ça à Ginny alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se réconcilier ? Certainement pas.

Le reste de la soirée passa en un éclair et Ginny prit congé à minuit, laissant enfin à Hermione l'occasion de dormir. La jeune femme s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

\- Ça alors, Malefoy, toujours vivant ? rugit Blaise en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

\- Plus pour longtemps, répondit ce dernier en se massant l'épaule.

\- Tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ? Je pensais que tu voyais Granger régulièrement ?

\- Je la vois régulièrement, pas à chaque heure de chaque jour. Et tu sais bien que c'est pas en sa compagnie que je voudrais passer mes journées, idéalement, maugréa-t-il.

\- Pour le prix que je la paie, elle devrait même dormir dans ton lit, répondit Blaise en éclatant de rire, se gargarisant de sa blague de mauvais goût.

Drago secoua la tête, un léger sourire tracé sur son visage. Il partit préparer du café. C'était une règle d'or en présence de Blaise Zabini – toujours du café, jamais du thé. Il refusait la boisson herbale comme si elle risquait de présenter un bénéfice pour sa santé, perspective qui l'horrifiait. Il vivait toujours dans l'urgence et n'aimait que ce qui le permettait de le maintenir dans cet état.

\- Je peux fumer chez toi, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier revenait avec deux tasses d'espresso.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? s'offusqua son ami.

\- Depuis que je fréquente une petite Française qui est persuadée qu'un homme qui fume est un homme sexy. Je l'ai larguée la semaine dernière, mais elle m'a initié à ce vice et je n'arrive plus à m'en passer.

Malefoy lança un grognement à peine perceptible.

\- Tu peux fumer si tu ouvres la fenêtre et que tu lances un sort de rafraîchissement. Et si tu ne cendres pas dans les cendriers en cristal de ma famille. Prends plutôt un bol en porcelaine.

Blaise obéit et quelques minutes plus tard, une légère fumée grise faisait son chemin de sa main à la fenêtre ouverte, son odeur masquée par le sort.

\- Alors, ça se passe bien avec Granger ? J'ai vu qu'elle s'en prend plein la gueule dans la presse. Je pensais que ça se serait calmé depuis.

\- Ça va. Elle est chiante, tu sais, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu avant.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais tu te connaissais avant de la rencontrer, lança Blaise, un rictus aux lèvres.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, avant de reprendre.

\- Sinon ça va, elle est pas trop bête donc on avance progressivement. C'est la seule personne qui arrive à m'empêcher de perdre la tête, je te jure.

\- Me dis pas que mon Drago Malefoy est amoureux d'une née-moldue, rétorqua Blaise.

Il était d'humeur à rire et Drago décida qu'il fallait qu'il le remette à sa place.

\- Bien sûr que si, Blaise. On a même baisé sur cette table rien que la semaine dernière. Ah, je te jure, c'est pas pour rien qu'ils l'ont foutue dans la maison des lions à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton neutre, presque indifférent – cachant qu'en vérité, la perspective d'une Hermione Granger nue ne le dégoûtait pas _complètement_.

Blaise recracha son café, estomaqué. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son ami se payait de sa tête et il lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, content de voir que Drago Malefoy retrouvait un peu du poil de la bête.

* * *

 _Ce n'est que le début, Maître Granger._ Le début de quoi ? D'une nouvelle guerre ? Qui pouvait bien souhaiter une nouvelle guerre si peu de temps après la dernière, qui avait fait tant de ravages ? Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux, essayant par tous les moyens de déchiffrer ce message et d'en trouver les instigateurs. Elle lui avait lancé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour révéler la provenance d'un message, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle aurait souhaité avoir Harry et Ron à ses côtés en cet instant pour l'aider, mais ils étaient toujours aux abonnés absents, même depuis le début de réconciliation initié par Ginny.

Elle rouvrit le lourd dossier qu'elle avait préparé au Ministère et en tira un article, publié en 1932 dans la _Revue Diplomagique_. C'était une analyse politique écrite par Albus Dumbledore qui s'intéressait à la trajectoire de Gellert Grindelwald et à ses projets pour les sorciers. Elle avait eu une idée folle en lisant cet article – et si les attaques sur les enfants sorciers étaient orchestrées par des groupes moldus eux-mêmes contrôlés par des sorciers ? Il lui semblait si improbable que des moldus lui envoient un bout de parchemin _au Ministère_ pour la menacer – et pour quelle autre raison, si ce n'est le procès qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, des sorciers pouvaient-ils la menacer ? L'article de Dumbledore décrivait un procédé similaire employé par Grindelwald.

 _Comment Gellert Grindelwald utilise les moldus contre leurs propres intérêts_

Albus Dumbledore

 _La montée en puissance d'un des sorciers les plus sanglants de notre histoire n'est pas anodine – et elle ne s'est certainement pas faite seule. Il semblerait même que le sorcier ait réussi à obtenir le soutien de ses plus grands ennemis – les moldus._

 _Entendons-nous : Grindelwald ne déteste pas les moldus. Il estime simplement qu'il appartient aux sorciers la responsabilité de dominer le monde et de contrôler les créatures non-magiques. Alors que la présentation de son projet, orchestré pour « le plus grand bien », commence à se répandre dans le monde sorcier, Grindelwald a déjà réuni un soutien d'une taille impressionnante. Le plus surprenant ? Les moldus sont au cœur de cette mobilisation._

 _Si cette idée peut paraître farfelue, c'est qu'elle l'est. Il est évident que les moldus qui participent à un projet qui est à l'encontre de leurs intérêts les plus fondamentaux ne savent pas de quoi il retourne exactement. Comment le sorcier bulgare s'y est-il donc pris ?_

 _Dans un climat européen moldu plus instable que jamais, Grindelwald a accompli l'inimaginable : rallier les groupes sociaux moldus en leur donnant une cause commune. Il promet aux plus fanatiques d'entre eux d'éradiquer la population sorcière, donnant à leur tour aux sorciers une raison de souhaiter la levée du secret magique et la soumission des moldus._

 _Dans un monde moldu au XXe siècle, convaincre les moldus de l'existence des sorciers ne peut être chose facile. L'analyse la plus logique tend à laisser croire que les enfants sont la clé de son complot. Difficiles à contrôler, laissant leur magie à la vue de tous s'ils ne sont pas maintenus cachés par leurs parents, les enfants sorciers se révèlent être une cible idéale pour le plan de Grindelwald. Etant donné le contexte politique actuel, qui a des répercussions à la fois chez les sorciers et les moldus, il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de dénicher des orphelins et d'en faire des outils de destruction._

 _L'exploitation des enfants sorciers par un sorcier qui dit vouloir le bien de notre communauté n'est pas difficile à concevoir. La formule « le plus grand bien », slogan préféré du Bulgare et de ses suiveurs, n'est que poussière dans les yeux. Reprenant visiblement les concepts du_ Prince _de Machiavel, Grindelwald estime que la fin justifie tous les moyens et que quelques enfants perdus aux mains de moldus fanatiques ne représentent pas grand-chose en comparaison au plus grand schéma des choses._

Hermione reposa l'article, pensive. Elle jeta le reste du dossier à la poubelle, sans même se poser de questions. Tout était là, jusqu'au dernier mot. Un groupe ou un personnage tentait de raviver la flamme de l'idéologie de Grindelwald et employait les mêmes méthodes que lui pour se faire. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas encore, c'était : qui ?

* * *

Alors… je sais, y a des ressemblances avec le synopsis de _Fantastic Beasts_ et le problème c'est que j'ai vu le film bien après avoir écrit les premiers chapitres de _Diplomagie_ et préparé l'intrigue. J'ai essayé de faire des changements, mais plus rien ne collait et ça m'a niqué tout le fil directeur. Cependant, j'estime les ressemblances tout à fait mineures, donc je vais continuer d'écrire exactement ce que j'ai prévu et on verra comment ça se passe.

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut !

Ce chapitre est assez court (à peine 3 000 mots) et c'est principalement du dialogue, mais il est absolument crucial. Je vous retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** j'ai beau mentionner JKR sur twitter, elle ne m'a toujours pas donné les droits à l'univers d'Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.** Diplomagie 407 : gestion des relations entre Etats en conflit.

Elle allait s'assoupir, c'était certain. Entre la chaleur douce qui émanait de la cheminée, l'infini confort des coussins et le silence ininterrompu qui s'était installé entre eux, Hermione n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : elle voulait dormir. Malefoy semblait s'apprêter à en faire autant. Sa barbe avait continué de pousser et ses vêtements n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été lavés en plusieurs jours – son état ne s'améliorait pas, et Hermione s'en inquiétait.

\- Prends une photo, ça durera plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Tu ne dis rien et je suis sur le point de m'endormir, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu n'as pas tes huit heures de sommeil quotidiennes, Granger ? Ça s'annonce mal pour mon procès, ricana-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour ses enfantillages, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour s'en préoccuper. Entre son travail au Ministère, ses recherches sur le potentiel successeur de Grindelwald et ses rendez-vous avec Malefoy, c'est à peine si elle trouvait le temps pour respirer. Elle survivait avec à peine trois heures de sommeil chaque nuit et un environnement comme celui du cabanon était propice à une petite sieste.

\- Je te fatigue à ce point ? Allez Granger, j'essaie d'être sympa.

\- Je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle en réponse. J'ai un emploi qui occupe tout mon temps, et en plus je dois baby-sitter un enfant de 23 ans. Tu m'en vois désolée si je ne me montre pas plus enthousiaste que ça.

\- Tu sais autant que moi que si tu croules sous le travail, c'est que t'adores ça. Je parie que tu demandes constamment à ton patron de t'assigner à de nouveaux cas.

Elle soupira. Il n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'elle traversait – et il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle puisse faire preuve de mauvaise foi à son égard. Il n'avait qu'à savoir, un point c'est tout.

Face à son absence de répartie, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Granger pouvait être fatiguée au point d'ignorer ses piques. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il était persuadé que c'était plus complexe que son travail ou le procès du 20 décembre.

\- Allez, Granger, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. A qui voudrais-tu que j'aille le raconter ? Je suis enfermé ici, et à part Blaise, je ne vois que toi.

\- Tu voudrais pas te taire et me laisser piquer un somme ? Ce fauteuil est d'un confort incroyable, je me vois bien y dormir une ou deux heures.

\- Granger ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de t'entendre ronfler pendant que je m'emmerde ? Pas question ! On va parler. Je te paie pour ça, après tout.

\- Zabini me paie.

\- Oui, pour que tu sois à mon service !

\- Pour que je te défende face au Magenmagot. J'ai seulement accepté de venir pour que tu sois au top de ta forme le jour du procès. Mais vu la barbe que tu traînes et les vêtements que tu ne laves pas, je dirais que ce n'est pas un succès, alors quitte à être là, j'aimerais que ça serve. Et ce qui me serait vraiment utile là, tu vois, c'est une petite sieste, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle l'entendit se lever et sortir. _Tant mieux, il a compris_ , se dit-elle en sombrant dans un sommeil léger. Elle ne put cependant pas en profiter très longtemps, puisque, quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule.

\- Granger, eh, Granger, réveille-toi. Tu baves.

Elle se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Malefoy rasé et frais comme un gardon. Il avait aussi changé de vêtements, ayant troqué son jogging sale pour une chemise et un jean noir qui sentaient la lessive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Des efforts. On peut parler, maintenant ? Je m'ennuie et tu es là pour me distraire, non ?

Il la vit sourire et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avait eu raison, après tout – ces rendez-vous ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité s'il ne remplissait pas sa part du marché. Il devait avouer que cette propreté retrouvée était agréable – pas qu'il le dise un jour à voix haute. Donner raison à Granger, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Bon, très bien. Tu veux parler de quoi ? On a déjà couvert ta défense, Poudlard est un sujet que je refuse d'aborder, et j'estime qu'en-dehors de ça, on n'a absolument rien à se dire.

\- Tu pourrais me dire sur quoi tu travailles en ce moment.

\- C'est confidentiel.

\- Dis-moi ce qui n'est pas confidentiel ! Merde, Granger, même savoir si le café du Ministère est dégueulasse me satisferait. J'ai besoin qu'on parle, même si ça concerne des sujets aussi ennuyeux et barbants que la coiffure de ton patron.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à Zabini ? C'est ton ami.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me stimule intellectuellement et qui garde mon esprit acéré. Si je voulais m'occuper avec des choses triviales, je pourrais faire à peu près n'importe quoi au manoir. Mais ce qui me stimule, ce qui me fait réfléchir, c'est de parler avec toi.

\- Serait-ce un compliment ? dit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis déjà à ta merci, Granger. Je dépends de toi pour ma survie depuis plusieurs semaines, alors notre rivalité peut bien aller au diable.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton orgueil et ta dignité de Malefoy te laisseraient un jour dire un truc pareil. Je pensais que même au fond du trou, un Malefoy n'abandonne pas sa dignité.

\- Te parler signifierait l'abandon de ma dignité ? Tu n'as pas une sacrée estime de toi, Granger, je m'étais habitué à mieux.

Elle éclata de rire. Ce qui se déroulait entre eux était étrange, indéfinissable et inhabituel. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ou à en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Rien dans cette discussion n'avait du sens – que ce soit la capacité de Malefoy à rire avec elle plutôt que d'elle ou encore la complicité qui s'installait entre eux. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un vieil ami – et parallèlement, elle n'oubliait pas leur passé houleux. Il restait là, figé dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir au moindre malaise, mais se tenait coi pour le moment, leur donnant l'occasion de le mettre de côté et de se faire oublier, même temporairement.

\- Rentre chez toi, Granger, tu as besoin de sommeil. Je te revois dimanche ?

Elle hocha la tête et rentra chez elle.

Cependant, une fois rentrée, elle se remit immédiatement à travailler. Le complot qui se préparait à travers l'Europe ne pouvait pas attendre – elle ne savait pas qui était au courant, et elle avait l'impression d'être seule à lutter contre un ennemi invisible. Elle se remémora avec tendresse les nombreuses fois où elle avait lutté aux côtés d'Harry et Ron et une vague de chaleur nostalgique envahit son corps. Les propos de Ginny lui revinrent en tête et elle sortit son portable pour envoyer un texto à Harry.

 _Hermione :_ tu me pardonnes ?

 _Harry :_ oui, je te pardonne Hermione – mais on doit quand même en parler.

 _Hermione :_ je comprends. Je peux t'appeler ?

 _Harry :_ on déjeune ensemble demain, plutôt ? Je suis crevé là.

 _Hermione :_ super, à demain ! Je te retrouve au Chaudron Baveur à 13h.

La jeune femme se remit à travailler, un sourire attendri flottant sur ses lèvres le reste de la soirée. Elle allait retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était une bonne soirée en tout et pour tout.

Hermione tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux depuis dix minutes, impatiente et nerveuse à l'idée de voir Harry. Elle avait peur que leur discussion prenne la même direction que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Tom déposa une tasse de café et un sandwich devant elle, et elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- La même pour moi, Tom, entendit-elle soudain.

Harry apparut et prit place devant elle, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres.

\- Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? J'ai eu un petit problème urgent qui m'est tombé dessus au dernier moment, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Un problème au bureau des Aurors ?

\- Oui, mais rien de grave, juste un sorcier qui a fait de la magie devant un moldu. C'était accidentel, mais il fallait s'en occuper rapidement et envoyer des Oubliators sur place, enfin tu connais la procédure.

Elle acquiesça et prit une bouchée de son sandwich. Elle la mâcha lentement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon, on devrait peut-être parler. De… enfin, tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

\- De Malefoy ?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Je sais pas où commencer, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer que je n'ai pas fait ça pour Malefoy, par amour pour lui ou parce que j'ai un bébé avec lui, comme le pense Ron. Je l'ai fait parce que mon sens de la justice ne présente pas d'exceptions et je ne pense pas que Malefoy mérite la mort. C'est tout.

Elle prit une pause et observa son ami. Son visage ne semblait pas traduire de colère.

\- Je comprends, Hermione. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre mais je te connais et j'aurais dû comprendre dès le début.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

\- Malefoy, je t'ai demandé d'être propre, pas de forcer sur le parfum, dit Hermione en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tu me fatigues, Granger. Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Du thé ?

\- Si tu ne l'as pas fait à partir de ce parfum, volontiers.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en la servant.

\- Bon, sur quoi tu travailles ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est confidentiel ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Malefoy.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est passionnant. Tu pourrais partager, quand même. J'ai lu l'article sur l'affaire Taylor, tu t'occupes de cas intéressants, et tu ne me laisses même pas des miettes d'information.

La mention de la famille Taylor fit retomber le sourire d'Hermione et lui donna même envie de pleurer. Elle pinça les lèvres pour empêcher les sanglots de la secouer, mais laissa quand même échapper quelques larmes.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Granger, ça va ? demanda Malefoy, un air inquiet affiché sur son visage.

\- C'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Non ! J'ai besoin d'une avocate au meilleur de sa forme pour mon procès, alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, _tout de suite_.

Le retournement de rhétorique arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout, il était enfermé dans ce sombre manoir et il n'avait personne à qui s'adresser. Et puis, songea-t-elle, il savait peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à déterminer l'identité du successeur de Grindelwald.

\- Si je te raconte ce qui se passe, tu dois promettre de le garder pour toi, Malefoy. Même Zabini ne peut pas savoir, c'est clair ?

Il lui lança un regard surpris et inquisiteur.

\- C'est promis.

\- Le cas Taylor…, commença-t-elle, n'est pas, comment dire ? Un cas unique. C'est le travail d'un mage noir qui a un projet beaucoup plus grand et infiniment plus complexe.

\- Mais… je croyais que c'était des moldus qui avaient enlevé l'enfant ? rétorqua Malefoy.

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Tu te souviens des actions de Grindelwald ? On les avait étudiées en histoire de la magie. (Elle vit à son regard qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un traître mot des cours de Binns.) Bon, en gros, pour rallier les sorciers à sa cause, Grindelwald a encouragé les moldus à enlever des enfants sorciers et à les sacrifier. C'était pour lui un bon moyen de donner aux sorciers l'envie de lutter contre les moldus et de demander la levée du secret magique. Grindelwald est mort, mais son plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné dans certains pays, notamment la Roumanie, qui est infestée de vampires. Et je soupçonne un sorcier de raviver cette tradition dans le même but. Après le procès Taylor – qui, comme tu t'en souviendras, s'est déroulé face à un tribunal moldu – j'ai reçu des menaces par parchemin. Quel moldu me menacerait par parchemin ? Et pourquoi des sorciers m'en voudraient-ils d'avoir défendu une famille sorcière, à moins d'avoir orchestré cet enlèvement ?

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait tout énoncé d'une traite, empressée de donner à Malefoy tous les éléments pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour quelqu'un d'irrationnel ou de naïf.

\- Ça me semble plausible, répondit Malefoy après un silence qui avait semblé durer une éternité.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que personne ne me croirait.

\- J'ai dit que c'est plausible, pas que les gens te croiraient. Mais tu es brillante et la plupart des gens ne le sont pas – donc ce n'est certainement pas une preuve. Je te crois, moi.

\- Et tu aurais une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Tu connais tant de familles de Sang-Pur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances sur ce sujet, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, honteuse de manquer de connaissances sur un sujet, quel qu'il soit.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait venir d'un Sang-Mêlé ou d'un né-moldu, tu sais. S'il s'agit d'agir dans l'intérêt des sorciers, _de tous les sorciers_ , la primauté du sang n'est peut-être pas une priorité pour ce sorcier. Je pourrais me tromper, évidemment… mais Grindelwald ne partageait pas les idéologies de Voldemort et tu décris quelqu'un qui se veut dans la lignée de Grindelwald, pas dans celle de Voldemort.

\- Et bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai lu un article d'Atkins sur la présence du fascisme dans le monde sorcier et il me semble que les deux phénomènes ne soient pas mutuellement exclusifs et qu'ils pourraient tout à fait exister l'un à côté de l'autre. D'abord, la domination sorcière sur le monde moldu – et ensuite, l'institution d'une hiérarchie au sein de la classe sorcière, comme projetée par Voldemort et ses suiveurs. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la mort de Voldemort a signifié la mort des idées sur la pureté du sang. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de réfléchir à tous ces éléments et à comment ils s'imbriquent, mais je suis certaine qu'une dérive autoritaire laisserait la place à beaucoup d'autres.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce. Malefoy avait l'air pensif, comme s'il absorbait tout ce qu'Hermione venait de lui déballer.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment de te demander pardon, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… à cause de ton sang. Je veux dire… on est dans le vif du sujet, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu acceptes mes excuses, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Et si une nouvelle guerre visait à se déclarer, je me rangerais de ton côté.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as été attrapé ?

\- Non. Enfin, de manière indirecte, oui. Ça m'a donné l'occasion de réfléchir, de comprendre l'horreur de mes actes. Travailler avec toi m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'ai été un petit con, retourner ici m'a fait comprendre à quel point je déteste ma famille et ses valeurs. C'est mon arrestation qui a permis ça, mais je ne suis pas désolé parce que j'ai été arrêté. Je suis désolé parce que j'ai mal agi et que j'estime que tu mérites des excuses sincères.

\- Je suis touchée, Malefoy. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'être prête à accepter, même si tu commences à me prouver que tu as changé et que tu n'es plus l'adolescent imbu de lui-même qui était prêt à nous tuer dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Il acquiesça et but une gorgée de son thé, laissant le son du liquide coulant dans sa gorge remplacer le silence qui animait la pièce.

\- Je vais y aller, d'accord ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et j'aimerais avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil, pour une fois.

\- Rentre bien, Granger. Et à mercredi.

Malheureusement, le rendez-vous du mercredi n'arriva jamais, car aussitôt qu'Hermione mit un pied chez elle, une main gantée se plaqua sur sa bouche, transplanant avec sa captive, et laissant derrière un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

 _La curiosité malsaine aura eu raison d'elle._

* * *

Hin hin hin bonne journée surtout ! :) :) :) :)

Laissez-moi une review et je serai peut-être rapide à vous fournir une suite… sait-on jamais !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à vous !

Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, mais entre les partiels et les dossiers de recherche à rendre, je n'ai pu écrire qu'un peu chaque jour. La bonne nouvelle ? C'est le plus long de tous, et j'ai tout de même eu l'occasion de me relire à plusieurs reprises, donc pas de fautes de frappe en vue (normalement). Je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une bonne lecture.

 **Réponse aux reviews (anonymes ou non, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un message individuel à chacun et chacune, désolée !) :**

 **laurave :** merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres

 **SarahMattMello :** hahaha oui, je l'aime mon suspense, désolée ! Ce chapitre est déjà plus mouvementé, mais ça ne va que gagner en cadence avec la suite. J'espère que celui-ci correspond à tes attentes

 **Swangranger :** ah ça, heureusement qu'elle lui en parle, sinon ma trame était foutue :p

 **Guest :** héhéhé je sais je suis cruelle avec vous ! oui, décidément, pauvre Drago, ça devient compliqué pour lui

 **Eliie Evans :** hahaha mon dieu tu es trop perspicace :p je ne révèlerai rien pour le moment, tu en sauras plus par la suite ;) et merci de ton retour, je ne savais pas si l'aspect politique intéresserait les lecteurs, mais je suis ravie d'apprendre que c'est le cas

 **Sabou :** merci à toi !

 **Ally :** merci beaucoup :) j'ai hâte d'approfondir leurs interactions, c'est certain

 **Maxine3482 :** haha elle est dans de sales draps, c'est sûr ! heureusement que Drago est là :p

 **denise decarvalho :** mdrrr oui, je sais. chaque chapitre, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir insérer un cliffhanger, et chaque chapitre les personnages trouvent la solution pour moi, c'est eux que tu dois blâmer !

 **plume fine :** oh non, ne t'arrache pas les cheveux pour moi. j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à maintenir ta santé capillaire :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.** Droit magique 203 : pénalisation des criminels en fuite.

Il était 19h et Granger n'était toujours pas là. Drago trépignait, fulminait, impatient et énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ? Elle n'avait pas moins d'une heure de retard, et il se faisait éperdument chier, à attendre dans cette cabane moisie, conçue pour _son_ confort, pour _elle_ et rien qu'elle.

Après avoir fait les cent pas à s'en massacrer les pieds, Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche et saisit un livre quelconque, décidé à se distraire. Il en relut le premier paragraphe une dizaine de fois, n'arrivant pas à en absorber un traître mot, ses pensées préférant se tourner vers son avocate. Il imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui balancer à la gueule quand elle arriverait enfin, et cette pensée le laissa baigner dans une satisfaction vicieuse – le Serpentard en lui brillait de mille feux à cette seule perspective.

Malheureusement, les heures passaient et elle ne se décidait pas à se présenter. Il se résigna sur le coup des vingt-deux heures, sentant l'inquiétude serpenter dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas caractéristique de Granger de ne pas se présenter sans prévenir – quelque chose devait se tramer, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Il éteignit la lumière et traversa le parc de son domaine en traînant des pieds. L'air frais le raviva peu à peu, et les rouages de son esprit commencèrent à tourner. Il eut soudainement le souvenir de leur dernière discussion qui le frappa de plein fouet et l'obligea à s'arrêter. _Et si ? Et si quelqu'un de malveillant avait eu vent de ce qu'elle savait ?_ Il se mit immédiatement à courir – franchissant, sans le réaliser, l'imposante porte métallique qui marquait l'entrée du domaine des Malefoy. Un vertige étrange prit possession de lui et il s'écroula sur l'herbe humide, une migraine puissante l'envahissant et faisant trembler chacun de ses membres sans relâche. Le bracelet qu'il portait à la cheville entama une sonnerie stridente – sûrement dans le but d'appeler les Aurors.

Fiévreux et couvert de sueur, Drago décida que ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Granger était en danger, et assignation à domicile ou non, il la retrouverait. Il avait besoin d'elle – pas juste pour sa survie légale, mais pour sa survie tout court. Il ne comptait pas laisser un simple sortilège d'affaiblissement mettre fin aux semaines d'efforts qu'il venait de traverser. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du bracelet – et il fallait qu'il trouve une baguette magique. Lentement, il s'agrippa aux brins d'herbe et rampa jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil du domaine que trois Aurors transplanèrent.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, dit-il d'une voix faible qui se voulait moqueuse. Votre machin, il fonctionne pas, il s'est déclenché alors que je n'avais rien fait.

Ils le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, mais force était de constater que Drago se trouvait bel et bien dans la zone qui lui était autorisée. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha et leva le sort. Le sorcier sentit immédiatement ses forces revenir et se releva sans trop de peine. Il se racla la gorge et murmura « désolé du dérangement ». Ce n'était pas un sentiment sincère qu'il exprimait – mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il gagne du temps et qu'il se montre aussi discret que possible. Il lui serait impossible de les convaincre s'il se décidait à faire le malin – Drago était certes fier, mais c'était aussi un fin stratège. Les Aurors se concertèrent à voix basse et finirent par se mettre d'accord pour oublier l'incident. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et Drago soupira de soulagement. Il avait besoin d'un plan d'action, et il en avait besoin maintenant. Il rentra au manoir et bénit intérieurement son père d'avoir dissimulé sa collection de magie noire dans une pièce secrète. Elle était barricadée de sortilèges divers et variés et ne pouvait être ouverte qu'avec l'empreinte ensanglantée d'un sorcier puissant – un stratagème mis en place par Voldemort lorsqu'il avait fait du manoir sa résidence principale. Ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce était le seul espoir dont disposait Drago, le Ministère ayant pris possession de tous les artefacts de magie de l'imposante bâtisse.

Le jeune homme prit un couteau dans la cuisine et se trancha la paume d'un coup sec. Il grinça de douleur avant de l'appuyer contre le battant de la porte, priant pour être suffisamment puissant. Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sous ses yeux des centaines d'objets divers, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque fournie en livres plus ou moins épais. Alors qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux, un plan se forma dans sa tête. Il devrait trouver un objet lui permettant de retirer le bracelet sans le couper ou l'abîmer – ledit bracelet serait ensuite la propriété d'une ghoule quelconque (il lui semblait en avoir vu une dans le grenier). Enfin, il fouillerait jusqu'à trouver le lot de baguettes volées aux sorciers et sorcières tués pendant la guerre. Il faudrait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir Blaise sans que le Ministère, qui interceptait toutes ses correspondances, ne puisse savoir ce qu'il préparait. Il poussa un long soupir devant la tâche à accomplir et le peu de temps dont il disposait. Il était temps de s'y mettre. Rigueur et méthode furent ses mots d'ordre : il divisa les objets en plusieurs sections, selon ce qu'il connaissait d'eux et l'utilité qu'il leur trouvait. Alors qu'il effectuait son tri, il songea que Granger aurait procédé de la même manière, et il ne sut s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Le temps passé avec elle lui avait appris beaucoup sur sa façon d'agir et la déduction logique qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses actes. Drago, quant à lui, avait toujours été brillant, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment appliqué, préférant aspirer à la grandeur d'un destin qui lui était d'ores et déjà promis de par son sang et son rang noble. Le travail scolaire l'avait toujours ennuyé et il avait attendu toute son adolescence pour que son père accepte de lui enseigner la magie noire. Malheureusement, ce moment se présenta l'été où il rejoignit les rangs du Lord, et il avait alors perdu tout enthousiasme à cette perspective. L'apprentissage de la magie noire fut pour lui tout ce que la magie blanche n'avait jamais été : difficile, éprouvant, violent. Il ressortait des sessions avec son père* drainé de toute sa vitalité, priant chaque soir pour ne jamais avoir à le refaire. Cependant, les séances avec sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, s'étaient révélées être bien pires que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir échouer, le punissant d'un _Doloris_ bien senti à chaque fois. Il connut le soulagement une fois retourné à Poudlard en septembre, mais cette sérénité fut de bien courte durée, son corps et son esprit étant dédiés à la mission impossible qui lui avait été confiée et qu'il était voué à échouer.

Drago secoua la tête, souhaitant s'extraire de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Le mot d'ordre du moment était action, et non réflexion. Il termina une dernière pile d'objets qui lui seraient inutiles et se tourna vers le premier tas. Il savait que chacun des objets qui s'y trouvaient avait une utilité potentielle, mais il devait désormais trouver celui qui accomplirait exactement ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir. En fouillant, il se coupa avec une dague, mais constata que la plaie se referma immédiatement. _Mais bien sûr !_ eut-il envie de s'exclamer. C'était la Dague du Prisonnier : elle pouvait couper absolument n'importe quoi sans laisser de traces. Inventée par Abraxas Turnip en 1712, elle lui avait permis de s'échapper de la forteresse où siégeait l'ancêtre d'Azkaban. Il avait forgé la dague avec le sang d'un garde, faisant appel à un procédé de magie ancienne qu'il n'aurait pas été possible de répliquer aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait permis de couper les barreaux de sa cellule et les imposants murs de la prison sans être vu ou entendu. Nul ne sait ce qu'il advint de lui après, et la dague fut retrouvée quelques décennies plus tard par un collectionneur – comment elle était ensuite arrivée dans la famille Malefoy, Drago n'en savait rien. Quoiqu'il en fût, il était désormais en position de ce précieux objet et il était sauvé. Il trancha d'un coup décisif le bracelet, retenant sa respiration de peur que l'alarme se déclenche. Il n'en fut rien – le bracelet était toujours intact, mais désormais détaché de lui.

Le sorcier sentit alors une libération étrange. La magie qui coulait dans son sang, drainée par le bracelet, jaillit en lui et il eut l'impression d'être invincible. Ne lui manquait plus qu'une baguette et il pourrait enfin s'échapper de sa demeure sordide et empreinte de mauvais souvenirs. Il continua de fouiller la pièce de fond en comble, persuadé qu'un lot de baguettes se trouvait là, quelque part. Cependant, une heure plus tard, il dut se résigner : il n'y avait pas de baguette magique ici. Fulminant, il décida qu'il passerait à autre chose en attendant. Deux étapes cruciales à son plan attendaient encore d'être accomplies : Blaise et la ghoule. Se saisissant du bracelet, il monta dans le grenier – malheureusement, celui-ci était vide. Se frottant les tempes, Drago réfléchit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il attache son bracelet à un être vivant pendant son absence, ou les Aurors chargés de suivre ses mouvements sauraient que quelque chose clochait. Il se doutait qu'ils ne passaient pas chaque minute de chaque jour à regarder la carte qui documentait sa présence (ou ils auraient immédiatement su qu'il avait bel et bien quitté le domaine quelques heures plus tôt), mais force était de reconnaître qu'ils devaient bien s'y atteler de temps en temps. Une ghoule restait sa meilleure option, puisqu'il était garanti qu'elle ne quitterait jamais le domaine, mais qu'elle serait suffisamment en mouvement pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Alors qu'il cherchait une autre solution, il vit une forme ramper au sol. La ghoule ! Il fallait qu'il puisse la maîtriser suffisamment longtemps pour lui enfiler le bracelet – chose qui se révèlerait difficile sans baguette, mais certainement pas impossible. Il resta immobile, la laissant s'approcher, souhaitant la mettre en confiance. Elle glissa près de lui, faisant résonner sur son passage un bruit désagréable. Drago s'efforça de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, attendant le moment opportun où il pourrait lui saisir la jambe et y glisser le bracelet, d'un seul geste.

L'instant dura à peine une seconde. Satisfait, Drago se releva, observant la ghoule courir se cacher dans un coin, le bracelet accroché à sa cheville poisseuse. Il ne lui restait plus que deux problèmes à régler, chacun d'une importance cruciale s'il voulait partir d'ici avec ses arrières assurés.

Il descendit du grenier en vitesse, se demandant comment il communiquerait avec Blaise. Une première réponse lui vint rapidement – il se souvint d'une discussion avec Granger au sujet des artefacts moldus. Elle lui avait parlé d'un objet qu'utilisaient les moldus pour parler entre eux : l'ordateur ? le dinator ? l'ordinanétor ? Il n'était plus sûr, mais qu'importe, puisqu'il était sûr que Blaise n'en savait pas plus que lui et n'était donc pas joignable par cette méthode. Les hiboux, la cheminette et le patronus étaient aussi à proscrire – ce dernier lui étant de toute façon inaccessible sans baguette magique. Il se laissa tomber par terre, vaincu. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rester ici – après tout, Granger était intelligente, elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule. Son instinct lui murmurait qu'il avait tort, qu'elle était victime d'une bien trop grande entreprise pour pouvoir sauver sa peau, et il ne réussit pas à le faire taire.

C'est alors que la solution, si simple, lui apparut. Blaise avait les clés du manoir – il lui laisserait un message là où il ne pourrait pas le rater. Mieux, même – il en laisserait plusieurs copies, semées un peu partout, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur possible. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une baguette.

* * *

Hermione souhaitait hurler de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle était dans le noir le plus total, et même si elle était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sa vue ne s'adaptait pas à l'obscurité – sûrement parce qu'aucune source de lumière ne pouvait passer. Ses membres étaient paralysés, exceptés pour ses yeux, qui remuaient furieusement dans l'espoir d'entr'apercevoir quelque chose – en cet instant, n'importe quoi l'aurait rassurée. Cependant, l'obscurité eut rapidement raison d'elle et elle se rendormit, bercée par le rythme de son cœur battant.

Quand elle s'éveilla de nouveau, rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de son trajet, aucune idée d'où elle était détenue, ni de qui la détenait. Elle était perdue, paumée et impuissante. Elle aurait défié n'importe qui de s'échapper sans baguette, sans mouvements possibles, et sans source de lumière – elle était peut-être la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, mais elle n'était pas capable de l'impossible.

La sorcière passa un temps indéterminé entre l'inconscience et un était de semi-éveil confus. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle n'avait ni faim ni soif – son premier instinct fut de se dire qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un puissant sort de magie noire, qui pouvait garder captif n'importe qui pendant autant de temps que nécessaire, sans avoir à se préoccuper de leurs besoins les plus primaires. Elle songea que son corps était peut-être figé dans le temps, ou qu'elle résidait dans une des rares pièces intemporelles qui existaient encore. Créées en 1576 par des gobelins révolutionnaires, les pièces intemporelles figeaient le temps – toute personne y entrant cessait de vieillir, et son corps cessait d'être un obstacle. Bannies par le Conseil Magique International un siècle plus tard, lors de la création du Secret Magique, elles étaient jugées dangereuses parce qu'elles brisaient les règles élémentaires de la magie. Une poignée d'entre elles avaient été conservées, leur accès rendu limité aux chercheurs les plus prestigieux, pour qu'ils puissent se perdre cœur et âme dans leurs travaux sans avoir à se soucier de leur corps physique. Hermione préféra se perdre dans ce flux de d'informations pour éviter de perdre la tête. Si, vraiment, elle était dans une pièce intemporelle, c'était peut-être la fin pour elle. Ils pourraient l'y laisser indéfiniment, sans jamais avoir à la tuer, la perspective d'une isolation éternelle étant une torture bien plus grande que la mort. La seule idée de cette condamnation donna envie à la jeune femme de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient désespérément secs. Pleurer sans pouvoir sangloter de tout son soûl aurait été insatisfaisant, quoiqu'il en soit, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Les jours passaient et rien ne venait. Les sens d'Hermione s'étaient aiguisés, et elle pouvait entendre le moindre son – ceux-ci se faisaient rares et étaient généralement assourdis par les épais murs qui la séparaient de l'extérieur, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle maintienne sa lucidité. Elle se concentrait sur tout ce qu'elle entendait et essayait d'en tirer des conclusions sur sa position géographique – une entreprise vouée à l'échec, mais qu'elle refusait d'abandonner.

Au bout d'un certain temps (une semaine ? un mois ? dix ans ? elle n'en savait rien), on vint lui rendre visite. La figure avait transplané directement au sein de la pièce, sans lui adresser la parole, et était repartie tout aussi vite. Ses visites se multiplièrent et tout ce qu'Hermione connaissait d'elle était le son que produisaient ses chaussures en marchant – un léger couinement caractéristique du cuir de mauvaise qualité, des pas lents mais appuyés qui marquaient son imposante présence, un pas qui allait du talon à la pointe des pieds. Hermione se contentait d'écouter ses pas faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, sa respiration trahissant sa peur. A chaque visite de cet inconnu, Hermione songea que c'en était bientôt fini d'elle – elle était persuadée qu'on allait la tuer sous peu. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'il était là pour lui sauver la vie.

* * *

Londres s'était réveillée au son de la plume aigrie de Rita Skeeter.

 _Hermione Granger, morte de honte ?_

Rita Skeeter

 _La fameuse avocate du Mangemort Drago Malefoy serait portée disparue depuis trois jours. Après avoir manqué ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec son client et deux jours de travail, chose apparemment inhabituelle pour la jeune femme (mais qu'en sait-on vraiment ?), l'inquiétude a commencé à poindre dans son département et chez ses amis. Une équipe d'Aurors, avec le Survivant à sa tête, a publié un rapport officiel, que voici :_

 _« Il semblerait que Maître Granger ait été enlevée. Sa porte était déverrouillée, et un parchemin menaçant a été laissé derrière par son kidnappeur. Nous n'en savons pas plus à l'heure actuelle. Si vous voyez Hermione Granger, ou avez des informations au sujet de sa localisation, veuillez en informer le Bureau des Aurors. »_

 _Kidnapping réel ou orchestré ? L'avocate, autrefois nommée la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, n'en serait pas à sa première conspiration. Après avoir illégalement fabriqué une potion de Polynectar lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, elle a créé une armée illicite qui visait à renverser le gouvernement. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Durant la guerre de 1998, elle aurait lancé un sort d'amnésie à ses parents afin de les envoyer vivre dans une autre pays sous une identité factice. Se pourrait-il que cette fois, honteuse d'avoir choisi de défendre un Mangemort, elle ait pris la fuite en prétextant un enlèvement ? Il semble certain qu'elle est en ce moment même en train de se dorer la pilule sur une plage dans les Caraïbes, laissant derrière elle une société sorcière anglaise qui se fait du mauvais sang pour elle. Hermione Granger n'a pas hésité à trahir le gouvernement sorcier par le passé – il est évident qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, nous dupant tous pour son opportunisme inlassable._

Harry jeta le journal à la poubelle, visiblement enragé. Comment la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pouvait continuer de publier de pareils torchons après avoir collaboré avec le gouvernement de Voldemort pendant la guerre, il ne comprendrait jamais.

Ron lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il avait beau en vouloir à Hermione pour cette affaire avec Malefoy, il n'en était pas moins dévasté par son enlèvement. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et Molly cuisinait plus que jamais afin d'oublier sa tristesse. Il était certain que la disparition d'Hermione les avait tous profondément marqués.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Malefoy ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois à Harry.

\- Sûr et certain. Il est toujours au manoir, bracelet à la cheville. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et il affirme ne rien savoir. On contrôle toute communication qui entre et sort du manoir, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Et quand bien même, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? La présence d'Hermione ne présente que des bénéfices pour lui, répéta Harry, lassé.

\- Oui, enfin ça qu'est-ce que t'en sais, marmonna Ron, dépité de ne pas avoir de raison supplémentaire pour détester Drago Malefoy.

Leur conversation ne put se poursuivre, Molly annonçant que c'était l'heure du thé. Ils la rejoignirent dans la cuisine, choisissant de changer de sujet pour ne pas la peiner d'avantage. En cet instant, une même pensée les traversa tous : et si on ne revoyait jamais Hermione ? Et instantanément, ils regrettèrent tous de ne pas s'être montrés plus compréhensifs à son égard, d'avoir attendu trop tard pour entamer les réconciliations.

* * *

Drago avait été sauvé par le gong – le gong étant une visite impromptue de Blaise.

\- Mec, Granger a été… où est ton bracelet ?

\- Je me suis débrouillé pour l'enlever sans lancer l'alerte. Je m'en vais retrouver Granger, annonça Drago d'un air déterminé.

\- T'es complètement con ou quoi ? T'es la première personne qu'ils vont venir interroger. Tu dois te tenir à carreau jusqu'à ce qu'on s'assure que t'es innocent.

\- Mais je _suis_ innocent, répliqua son ami.

\- Je le sais ça, abruti. C'est les Aurors qui vont à tout prix vouloir t'impliquer, alors ne leur donne pas de raison de le faire. Et comment est-ce que tu t'es débarrassé de ce foutu bracelet ?

Drago s'empressa de relater les évènements de la veille à son ami.

\- Je cherche toujours une baguette et je me tire, Aurors ou non, conclut-il.

\- C'est hors de question. Tu ne vas pas gâcher mes efforts et ceux de Granger pour un malheureux caprice et un complexe du sauveur que je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir avant.

\- Un complexe du sauveur ? Je fais ça pour ma survie, tête de Véracrasse. Je suis le seul à savoir pourquoi Granger a été enlevée, et j'ai besoin d'elle pour le procès. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la retrouver, c'est moi. Ces abrutis d'Aurors n'arriveront à rien, Potter en particulier. Il s'en serait jamais tiré sans elle, celui-là.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais tu ne feras rien tant que tu n'es plus un suspect. (Il prit une pause.) Je te propose un pacte : tu te tiens tranquille quelques jours, tu fais tout bien dans les règles, et je t'emmène une baguette neuve ? Et après, je m'occuperai de garder ton absence secrète aussi longtemps que possible.

Drago s'assit, réfléchissant à ce que son ami venait de lui suggérer. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée – après tout, s'il voulait que son procès se déroule bien, il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Compter Blaise parmi ses soutiens était primordial s'il souhaitait réussir.

\- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… comment tu sais pourquoi Granger a été enlevée ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- Elle me l'a dit.

\- Elle savait qu'on l'enlèverait ?

\- Non, non. Mais je ne peux pas te révéler de quoi il s'agit, Blaise. Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance… mais elle ne l'a dit qu'à moi, et le moins de personnes au courant, le mieux.

Blaise ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, chacun se demandant lequel reprendrait la parole en premier. Manifestement, il ne leur restait plus rien à dire, puisque le silence persista de longues minutes.

\- Tu vas faire comment pour les visites des Aurors ? Tu n'as plus le bracelet, et ils le verront.

\- On pourrait peut-être métamorphoser un objet quelconque en copie ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retourner voir cette saloperie de ghoule, suggéra Drago.

Blaise acquiesça en silence. Il réfléchissait à tous les scénarios possibles dans les jours à venir. De nombreuses décisions seraient à prendre – et dans son élan précipité, Drago n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réfléchi à beaucoup d'entre elles.

* * *

Harry se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois, donnant accidentellement un coup de pied à Ginny. Elle grogna dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller.

Le Survivant n'arrivait plus à dormir. L'enlèvement d'Hermione, et la menace glaçante qui avait été laissée derrière lui avaient retourné l'estomac indéfiniment. Toutes les nuits, il repensait à la guerre, à la contribution d'Hermione, qui n'avait jamais, _jamais_ , manqué de le soutenir. Et là, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande détresse, il était impuissant, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Le mot laissé derrière venait sans doute d'un kidnappeur professionnel – aucun sort n'avait pu en révéler la provenance ou le messager. La frustration qui avait gagné Harry suite à cet échec était telle qu'il avait fini par jeter un sort incendiaire au parchemin, anéantissant la seule preuve dans toute cette affaire. Wilkins, le chef du bureau des Aurors, avait dû retirer Harry du dossier, l'estimant trop proche et trop investi émotionnellement pour être efficace. Il lui avait aussi _fortement suggéré_ de prendre quelques jours de congés et de s'éloigner.

Harry en était donc là – impuissant, inutile, inefficace, et même préjudiciable ! La culpabilité le rongeait – jamais, même dans la pire des paniques, Hermione n'avait perdu son sang-froid si la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis était en jeu. Et il avait tout gâché en brûlant le seul élément qui aurait pu leur être utile, alors qu'il avait enfin une occasion de lui montrer qu'il était prêt à en faire autant pour elle.

Il décida de se lever, convaincu qu'il ne trouverait de toute façon pas le sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café – la journée serait longue. Il alluma une cigarette, se remémorant presque avec tendresse la façon dont Hermione l'avait houspillé quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait attrapé cette sale habitude.

Le sifflement caractéristique de sa cafetière italienne se fit entendre et il se servit une grande tasse de café, sa clope toujours à la main. Il commença à la boire en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider sa meilleure amie – il était inconcevable pour lui de rester là, les bras ballants, ou il perdrait la raison. Son esprit se porta d'abord sur son lieu de travail, mais il sut qu'il n'y trouverait pas le soutien nécessaire. Immédiatement, il sut vers qui se tourner, et bien que l'idée lui déplût au plus haut point, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Le bruit à sa porte réveilla soudainement Drago. Grognant, les cheveux en désordre, il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était endormi en lisant _Gellert Grindelwald : une biographie complète_ , de Bahtilda Bagshot. L'individu à sa porte le fit grimacer si fort qu'il tordit son visage d'ordinaire si aristocratique.

\- Potter ? Les Aurors viennent m'inspecter une énième fois ?

\- Je ne suis pas ici dans le cadre de mon travail, répondit sobrement Potter. Je suis en congé.

\- En congé, toi ? J'aurais cru qu'avec l'enlèvement de ta meilleure acolyte, tu passerais ta vie au Ministère, lança Drago avec mépris.

\- Justement, je… j'étais trop impliqué émotionnellement, on m'a demandé de me retirer de l'affaire. Et c'est pour ça que j'en viens à toi.

Drago lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Ce n'était pas Potter l'Auror qui venait le voir, mais Potter l'ami de Granger. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Une aide de l'intérieur du Ministère ne pouvait pas être rejetée sans au moins qu'il y réfléchisse, même si c'était _Potter_. Après tout, ils avaient un même intérêt, et qui sait ? Peut-être même que le Survivant finirait par accepter de témoigner en sa faveur lors du procès.

\- Entre, dit-il, tout mépris disparu de sa voix.

\- Je peux fumer ? demanda Potter en jouant nerveusement avec son briquet.

\- T'es comme Blaise, soupira Drago. Oui, tant que tu cendres dans un bol en porcelaine et que la fenêtre est ouverte.

Ils prirent place dans la cuisine et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Drago refusait d'être le premier à prendre la parole, trop anxieux à l'idée de révéler ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'ici – il risquait gros, il le savait.

\- Bon, commença Potter, nerveusement, je vais lancer une opération sous le nez du Ministère. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, sans bien sûr mettre en danger ta situation, je témoignerai en ta faveur le 20 décembre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas déjà entrepris ma propre opération Potter… je te propose plutôt qu'on fusionne nos deux plans. J'ai beaucoup d'informations.

Potter lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Quelles informations ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien que j'aie obtenu illégalement, rassure-toi, grommela Drago en réponse. C'est Granger qui m'a tout dit – une découverte qu'elle a fait dans le cadre de son travail, et qui, je pense, l'a mise en danger.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu te dire qu'elle ne m'aurait pas dit ? Je suis son meilleur ami, gronda Potter, visiblement en colère.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu le temps, souffla Drago. Elle a été enlevée le jour où elle me l'a dit, et avant même de m'en parler, elle était non seulement réticente, mais toujours en froid avec toi et les Weasley. J'étais sa seule compagnie depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Potter ! Evidemment qu'elle a commencé à me confier ce qui la tracassait, même si elle ne dévoilait jamais rien de trop personnel. J'ai les informations nécessaires, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Il vit Potter déglutir et il sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle présence d'esprit, parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce petit air snob qu'arborait son ennemi d'enfance. Savoir qu'elle s'était plus confiée à lui qu'à l'homme qui lui faisait face provoqua en lui une fierté presque indécelable. Il chassa le sentiment rapidement, mais celui-ci s'incrusta dans son inconscient, comme tant d'autres qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Granger ces derniers temps et qu'il refusait de prendre en compte.

\- Je t'écoute, dit enfin Potter, visiblement calmé après avoir allumé une seconde cigarette.

Drago se leva et partit chercher la biographie de Gellert Grindelwald, dans laquelle était imprimé l'article qui était à la source des doutes de Granger.

\- Lis ça d'abord, afin que je puisse t'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Il vit les yeux de Potter défiler rapidement sur la page, avant de refermer le livre.

\- Quel rapport avec Grindelwald ? Il est mort.

Drago entreprit calmement d'expliquer ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit une semaine plutôt. Il évoqua la famille Taylor, le culte allemand, la capture trop parfaite, la première menace, le manque de cohérence du choix de menacer une sorcière dans un cas où elle avait défendu d'autres sorciers, et enfin ses recherches sur Grindelwald et la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Potter resta coi quelques minutes, allumant une troisième cigarette. L'air sur son visage était indescriptible – un mélange de tristesse, de défaite, de colère et de choc.

\- Et tu es sûr de tout ça ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Je ne fais que te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer, depuis quand Hermione Granger a-t-elle tort ?

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, vaincu par K.O. Il ne le dirait jamais de vive voix, mais il était incroyablement reconnaissant envers Malefoy en cet instant. La relation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione avait été contrainte, forcée, et leur rapprochement n'était dû qu'à la solitude de la jeune femme, mais elle avait au moins permis à une personne d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait.

\- Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire… commença Drago.

* * *

*Je sais que Lucius est supposé être à Azkaban. Ma théorie est qu'il a tout de même un procès avant de s'y retrouver, et donc qu'en attendant il commence à enseigner la magie noire à son fils – et Bellatrix prend le relai quand il est enfermé.

Une review et vous pouvez traficoter un plan en tête à tête avec Drago ! Bises, et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai mis, quoi ? trois mois ? à publier ce chapitre, et vous m'en voyez désolée. La grande majorité était écrite depuis un bon moment, mais la vie nous rattrape, que voulez-vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La bise, et à (j'espère) dans deux semaines (on croise les doigts).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.** Macro-économie sorcière 140 : calcul des coûts et des risques en investissement.

Cette fois, Hermione ne l'avait pas rêvé. Le couinement des chaussures était accompagné d'un autre bruit – qu'elle n'aurait pas su identifier, mais là n'était pas la question. Il y avait _un nouveau son_ : la signature de son arrêt de mort ? Elle supplia Merlin pour mourir vite et sans trop souffrir – cette isolation avait eu suffisamment raison d'elle, et elle savait qu'elle laisserait un traumatisme conséquent qu'elle n'était pas prête à revivre en mourant.

Soudain, un sort de couleur bleue l'aveugla, elle qui n'avait vu aucune source de lumière depuis elle ne savait quand. Le sort l'assaillit de toute part, et ses muscles se dégourdirent d'un coup. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux – elle n'était plus paralysée. Elle se leva et chuta immédiatement, ses jambes étant affaiblies par le manque de mouvements. Son genou heurta le sol (était-il en pierre ?) et sa tête suivit le mouvement, rebondissant avec force sur les pavés. L'inconscience l'enveloppa presque immédiatement, alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de sa tête.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Il faut que vous vous réveilliez ! l'urgea une voix paniquée.

Hermione peina à se relever. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce intemporelle, mais dehors, en plein soleil. Elle pouvait apercevoir un champ de lavande plus loin, mais sa vision était encore trop trouble, perturbée à la fois par la lumière soudaine et le coup qu'elle avait reçu derrière la tête en tombant.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Il faut partir, maintenant !

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix rendue rauque de n'avoir pas été utilisée les jours passés.

\- Je ne suis qu'un servant sur le camp, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi me sauves-tu ? Je suis ennemie à la cause à laquelle tu appartiens. Si je m'en vais, je vais tout faire pour détruire ce que vous avez construit.

Il déglutit difficilement et regarda ses chaussures d'un air triste. Hermione put voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, et elle regretta presque instantanément sa question, réalisant qu'elle avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je… commença-t-il péniblement. J'ai été contraint de les rejoindre parce qu'ils me promettaient beaucoup d'argent pour ma famille. C'était une belle opportunité, même si je réalise à présent que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Au début, je ne disais rien. (Il prit une pause.) Mais quand j'ai appris le sort qu'ils vous réservaient, j'ai choisi de vous sauver. (Il lança un regard paniqué derrière lui et sa voix gagna en cadence.) Vous ne pouvez pas rester, mademoiselle, ils vont bientôt se rendre compte de votre absence, et s'ils nous trouvent ici, ils nous tueront tous les deux.

Un peu plus réveillée, la jeune femme prit le temps d'observer son sauveur. C'était un gringalet, au visage très jeune (elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus de seize ans). Malgré son évidente jeunesse, il avait des cernes profondes et un regard vieilli par l'existence qu'il subissait – il n'en menait pas large, c'était certain. Il avait un accent qu'elle avait du mal à discerner – russe, peut-être ?

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué, je suis marqué, ils pourraient me retrouver. J'ai accepté mon sort, mademoiselle. J'ai protégé ma famille, et j'ai enfin trouvé un sortilège qui fonctionnerait dans cette saleté de pièce intemporelle, afin de vous sauver. Ma mission est accomplie. Si vous souhaitez que ma vie ne soit pas prise en vain, vous devez partir maintenant et vaincre le grand chef. Je donne ma vie pour que vous puissiez sauver tous ceux qui n'auront pas cette chance. Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, couina-t-il, il y a une petite ville pas très loin d'ici, avec un hôtel moldu. (Il lui tendit un portefeuille.) Je n'en aurai pas besoin, il y a suffisamment d'euros pour que vous puissiez survivre quelques jours.

\- Des euros ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- En France… plus précisément, en Provence, répondit-il, son accent français soudain beaucoup plus prononcé aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Elle ne répondit rien et il lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, partez.

Il éclata en larmes et elle le serra dans ses bras. Il fallait désormais qu'elle s'en aille, afin de respecter les dernières volontés de ce garçon, qui avait tant fait pour elle et dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Hermione inspira et se mit à courir, dépassant à sa plus grande surprise toutes les capacités physiques dont elle se serait crue capable après avoir été paralysée si longtemps. Elle courut pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, en plein cagnard, les pieds ensanglantés et le corps en jachère.

Il devait être midi quand elle commença à distinguer des bâtiments à l'horizon – une ville ! Elle s'assit pour souffler et ouvrit le portefeuille que lui avait laissé son sauveur – elle y trouva une carte d'identité française, cinq cents euros, une carte vitale et un permis de conduire. En inspectant de plus près les papiers d'identité qui s'y trouvaient, elle comprit que le jeune homme lui avait créé une identité factice, lui permettant ainsi de vivre recluse et cachée parmi les moldus. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes – il avait tout fait pour elle, il avait donné sa vie, et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait été. Elle ne savait rien du jeune homme qui s'était sacrifié sur l'autel du bien pour donner une chance au monde de survivre : il lui avait remis une lourde responsabilité, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Plus que jamais, ce combat était désormais son fardeau, et elle le porterait jusqu'à pouvoir l'anéantir complètement.

Elle finit par reprendre sa route, son visage crispé par la douleur que lui avait infligé le trajet. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des décisions maintenant – et qu'elle se soucie de mettre en place un plan d'action. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sein de la ville, elle sut qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'hôpital pour être soignée. Elle entra dans une pharmacie, où elle demanda un kit de premiers soins dans un français approximatif, avant de rejoindre le premier hôtel qu'elle put trouver. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir pour demander une chambre, la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne se manifesta sans crier gare et la plongea dans un état inconscient.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais partir, rétorqua Harry. Je suis son meilleur ami !

\- Et moi, je suis ta meilleure chance de réussir. Tu crois qu'avec ta tête de balafré et ton statut de Survivant, tu vas passer inaperçu ? Alors que moi, un criminel de guerre en fuite, proche de Voldemort, ils choisiraient de me gracier s'ils me venaient à me tomber dessus. Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme, sans toi, qui aurait accès au Ministère ? On a besoin de quelqu'un qui travaille au gouvernement si on souhaite que cette mission de sauvetage aboutisse. Y a bien Weasley mais on a déjà décidé qu'il irait en Allemagne avec Weaslette.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il fut forcé d'admettre que son rival n'avait pas tort. Ce plan ne pourrait pas fonctionner s'il quittait l'Angleterre – alors que Malefoy, débarrassé du bracelet depuis plusieurs jours déjà et ayant déjà choisi Zabini pour le remplacer, serait certainement beaucoup plus à même de réussir. Il soupira et fit un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il cédait.

\- Il nous manque une seule chose : la localisation d'Hermione. Tu ne peux pas juste traverser l'Europe dans l'espoir de potentiellement tomber sur elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Malefoy d'un ton sec, même s'il savait que l'idée était complètement ridicule.

\- Non, je propose plutôt ceci : tu te rendras avec Ron et Ginny en Allemagne, où tout a commencé. Vous retrouverez les sorciers qui ont mené le culte par le bout de la baguette, et une fois la localisation d'Hermione sécurisée, tu t'y rendras. Ron et Ginny, pour leur part, suivront la piste pour voir si elle mène ailleurs – il ne peut pas y avoir qu'un seul lieu où ces rassemblements s'organisent, répondit Harry en allumant une cigarette (la millième, grogna Drago en son for intérieur).

Drago n'aurait pas voulu être d'accord avec le balafré. Partir en compagnie, non pas juste de deux Weasley, _mais des deux pires Weasley_ , quel putain de cauchemar. Malheureusement, il n'avait personne à proposer en substitut, son seul ami étant Blaise. Il lui faudrait prendre sur lui et encaisser dans la mesure du possible. Le trajet serait sans doute pénible, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et son désir de retrouver Granger était plus fort que son mépris pour les Weasley.

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration en pensant à Granger. Il détestait ces sentiments de plus en plus spontanés et forts qui se manifestaient en lui. S'il avait s'agi de haine, de colère, de mépris, voire même d'indifférence, il n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire – malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Parfois, elle lui manquait. D'autres fois, il songeait à son parfum et à la couleur de ses cheveux quand elle était assise près du feu. Le plus souvent, cependant, il pensait à leurs échanges. Elle était si exaspérante, si chiante, si têtue… et le problème, c'était bien qu'il adorait ça. Il en était venu à vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas changé, _bien au contraire_.

Il se tira soudainement de ses pensées en constant que Potter le Balafré lui lançait un regard perplexe.

\- Oui, oui, j'accepte, se contenta-t-il de répondre machinalement. Envoie-leur un Patronus pour leur dire de nous rejoindre.

\- Ginny est à son entraînement, maugréa Potter en réponse.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va faire passer son travail avant sa meilleure amie ? Vas-y Potter, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Le concerné grogna mais obéit tout de même, conscient que le temps était un enjeu de taille dans la situation actuelle et qu'ils en avaient déjà perdu bien assez comme ça.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de deux têtes rousses, et Drago était certain que l'air hostile qu'ils arboraient sur leur visage miroitait celui qui déformait le sien. Ils s'assirent sans un mot et Potter leur exposa les derniers détails du plan.

\- Donc vous vous rendrez en Allemagne, comme prévu initialement. Mais Malefoy vous accompagnera, dit-il avec appréhension.

Drago vit Weaslette le fusiller du regard et Weasley froncer les sourcils, mais aucun des deux ne se prononça. Ils étaient conscients que sans lui, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu se mettre en place, et qu'il était donc vital à la réussite de cette opération.

\- Ensuite, reprit le Survivant en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Malefoy ira retrouver Hermione, et vous suivrez les autres pistes qui se présentent – si par exemple, il y a d'autres lieux de rassemblements, des coups d'Etat qui se mettent en plus.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle fut de trop – les deux Weasley se mirent à hurler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être ceux allant retrouver Hermione.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là, Harry ? On parle de _Malefoy_ , rugit Weasley.

Drago, qui était resté calme jusqu'ici, prit la parole d'un ton glaçant.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien les deux belettes, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Granger s'est peut-être réconciliée avec Weaslette, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu l'as congédiée de ta vie Weasley. Elle n'avait plus que moi dans sa vie, et on s'entendait même plutôt bien. (Il ignora l'air surpris de Weaslette.) Elle est sans doute perdue, seule, voire même _morte_ ! Elle s'est confiée à moi, pas à vous. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ira la retrouver peu importe là où elle est maintenue isolée, ce sera moi. Ensuite, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que cette mission demandera peut-être une infiltration, et que je suis le plus à même de remplir ce rôle. Ce sera moi.

\- Ah ça pour t'infiltrer, tu t'infiltreras très bien ! Ça va pas être difficile de les persuader que tu es anti-moldus, hein, Malefoy ? Peut-être même que tu les rejoindras vraiment dans leur quête sordide, répondit Weasley d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Potter s'interposa.

\- Pas la peine de se disputer. Les décisions ont déjà été prises et on fera exactement ce qu'on a dit. On songera à de potentiels changements si un imprévu se présente. C'est clair ?

Un silence assourdissant envahit la pièce. Décidément, cette opération finirait par avoir raison d'eux.

* * *

\- Alice ! Il y a du monde table 7, tu peux t'en charger ?

La dénommée Alice attacha ses cheveux et hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Pierre, tout de suite.

* * *

Le Portoloin illégal façonné par Blaise avait fonctionné à merveille. En tant que criminel de guerre assigné à domicile, Drago s'était mal vu se présenter au Ministère comme si de rien n'était, et prendre du Polynectar n'était pas envisageable. Depuis les aventures du Trio d'Or, qui avaient révélé de nombreuses failles au Ministère, le gouvernement sorcier anglais s'était acharné pour améliorer la sécurité et l'accès à son bâtiment. Malgré leur position au cœur de l'institution gouvernementale, ni Potter ni Weasley n'avaient souhaité prendre ce risque, et il était donc tout naturel qu'ils se tournent vers la seule personne pouvant façonner un Portoloin illégal (à l'exception d'Hermione) : Blaise Zabini.

Les trois sorciers atterrirent solidement sur leur pied. Le quartier général du culte n'était pas loin de Munich, et ils avaient pris la décision de s'y rendre à pied depuis la ville, ne souhaitant pas éveiller les soupçons des moldus sur leur statut de sorciers tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le trajet dura près de deux heures, et Drago resta en arrière, laissant les deux rouquins piailler au sujet d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Il se surprit à vouloir une cigarette et maudit silencieusement Potter et Blaise, qui lui avaient tous deux fait fumer quelques bouffées de cet immonde mélange goudronneux.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, ils aperçurent la ferme où était localisé le culte. Bien que la majorité de ses membres aient été enfermés pour avoir participé à la torture de l'enfant Taylor, le bâtiment était encore habité de quelques fanatiques. Ils espéraient l'endroit suffisamment affaibli pour obtenir les informations qu'ils souhaitaient rapidement.

Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, ils virent au loin des éclairs colorés traverser le paysage. Ce n'était plus des moldus qui résidaient là, mais des sorciers – ceux qui avaient orchestré l'enlèvement du jeune sorcier ? C'était certainement à espérer.

Il était quatorze heures. La dénommée Alice débarrassa la dernière table, surprise de constater qu'aussi peu de clients fréquentent le restaurant passée cette heure – elle aurait juré qu'on mangeait plus tard en France.

Elle ramena la vaisselle en cuisine et se posa à côté de Franck, le chef, qui lui servit son croque-monsieur quotidien.

\- C'était vide aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle termina le reste de son repas en silence, ayant maintenant l'habitude du stoïcisme de son collègue. Il n'était peut-être pas bavard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il cuisinait bien !

\- Alice, l'entendit-elle soudain dire, ça va ? Tu saignes.

Elle porta la main à sa tête en grognant de douleur. Lorsqu'elle la retira, elle vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. La minute qui suivit, elle s'évanouit, faisant tomber son assiette avec elle.

Ginny s'étira et regarda ses deux compagnons de voyage, toujours profondément endormis. Ils étaient arrivés au camp la veille et avaient été accueillis avec enthousiasme. Ni Ron ni Malefoy n'avaient été reconnus, les sorciers sur place étant des campagnards allemands qui ne se tenaient guère au courant de ce qui se déroulait ailleurs. Il n'était pas encore clair s'ils faisaient partie des suiveurs du mystérieux sorcier à la tête de cette sordide opération, mais ni les Weasley ni Malefoy n'avaient souhaité presser les choses, préférant gagner la confiance de leurs hôtes. Malefoy s'était révélé d'une aide précieuse, étant le seul à parler allemand. Il n'avait pas souhaité leur expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais Ginny en savait suffisamment sur les familles de sang pur aristocrates pour en déduire que c'était un élément inévitable de leur éducation.

Ils dormaient dans l'une des granges adjacentes à la ferme. L'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables, mais leurs lits de paille s'étaient révélés plutôt confortables et Ginny ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, attrapant ses chaussures à la volée, et sortit prendre l'air frais. Elle constata sans surprise que les lumières étaient allumées – s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait prise de sa vie au Terrier, c'est qu'en campagne on se lève tôt.

La cuisine illuminée était inondée de bonnes odeurs. Sur la table gisaient charcuterie, œufs, saucisses et fromage, ainsi qu'un assortiment de petits pains – le Brötchen, lui semblait-il. Elle prit place silencieusement, saluant ses hôtes d'un hochement de la tête. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de la cuisine posa une tasse de café devant elle, et Ginny la remercia dans un allemand maladroit. Elle commença à mâcher son petit déjeuner paresseusement, quand elle entendit les deux hommes à ses côtés s'agiter. L'un d'entre eux tenait un journal entre ses poings serrés, et son cou mal rasé s'était teinté d'une couleur violacée. Celui qui lui faisait face, beaucoup plus jeune, semblait l'intimer de se calmer, pointant Ginny du doigt à plusieurs reprises. Le premier grogna et finit par se taire, laissant le journal tomber. La rouquine soupira, songeant qu'elle aurait aimé que Malefoy soit là pour lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prit note de lui en parler quand il serait levé.

L'intéressé débarqua dans la cuisine alors qu'elle finissait son café. Il la salua à peine, avant de s'adresser à leurs hôtes dans leur langue natale. Ginny le regarda faire, sans comprendre un traître mot de la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle choisit de se retirer afin de réveiller Ron, qui serait bien capable de dormir toute la journée sans personne pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle sentit une main attraper son bras.

\- Pas si vite, Weaslette. On pourrait avoir des problèmes, lui dit Malefoy à voix basse.

Elle repoussa son bras et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

\- Ils commencent à se douter qu'on n'est pas des touristes. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de justesse, mais on n'a pas intérêt à faire long feu. Je suis convaincu que c'est eux les responsables. On leur tire les vers du nez et on se barre, ok ? lui dit-il sans prendre le temps de respirer.

\- Je vais prévenir Ron, répondit-elle avant de partir.

Elle sa hâta jusqu'à la grange et secoua son frère de toutes ses forces. Il était à peine sorti de sa torpeur quand elle lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Il enfila son t-shirt, mit ses chaussures, et la suivit.

La scène à laquelle ils assistèrent quand ils furent de retour dans la cuisine dépassa toutes leurs espérances. Les trois sorciers allemands étaient ligotés à leur chaises par un Malefoy qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur eux et leur parlait d'une voix énervée et rouge de colère. Ils lui répondirent la voix tremblante, et semblèrent dire quelque chose au sujet de la France. Calmé, le sorcier blond baissa d'un ton. Ginny l'observa avec stupéfaction. La dureté de son regard et de ses traits la terrifia, lui rappelant le Malefoy de Poudlard, celui qui tourmentait son frère et son petit ami. Elle ne dit cependant rien, comprenant qu'il réservait désormais ce regard à un ennemi commun et qu'elle n'avait plus le craindre. Malgré tout – elle sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Malefoy libéra les sorciers et attrapa Ginny et Ron à la volée avant de transplaner. Ils étaient de retour à Munich.

\- Allez, les rouquins, on va boire un café et je vous raconte tout, lâcha-t-il.

Ils déboulonnèrent dans le premier bistrot qu'ils virent et commandèrent trois espressos.

\- Alors ? demanda Ginny, la voix pleine d'urgence et de curiosité.

\- Hermione est en France – en Provence, pour être plus exact. Dans un village quelconque, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Mais ce n'est pas tout – ce ne sont que des pions, mais ils avaient quelques autres informations qui nous seront utiles. Il y a trois camps majeurs en Europe – celui en France, qui est aussi le quartier général, un centre de formation en Roumanie, pas loin de Brașov, et un centre de recrutement en Italie. Ce dernier est le plus petit des trois, c'est le plus inactif – recruter n'a aucun sens tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu plus de sacrifices d'enfants sorciers. Je pense que vous devriez aller en Roumanie – et moi j'irai en France, comme convenu.

\- Comment as-tu garanti qu'ils ne diront rien ? interjecta Ron, visiblement rouge de colère de n'avoir rien accompli.

\- J'ai mes méthodes, marmonna Malefoy pour seule réponse.

\- De la magie noire, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas changé, cracha le frère de Ginny.

\- Oui, de la magie noire, Weasley. C'est exactement ça. Et je l'ai fait pour sauver la peau d'Hermione et des moldus, alors tu pourrais éviter de te montrer aussi condescendante. Je me rends compte que ça ne justifie pas ce que j'ai fait, mais nous étions dans l'urgence, et tu dormais comme un loir – si tu crois que je l'ai fait par plaisir, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, le rembarra Malefoy.

Ron se renfrogna. Après tout, leurs routes se séparaient ici. Rien ne servait de se disputer plus longtemps – ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire face au fait accompli. Ils n'avaient aucun retourneur de temps en leur possession, après tout.

\- Bon, les Weasley, pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'ai une avocate à retrouver, conclut Malefoy avant de disparaître aux toilettes transplaner.

Ginny se tourna vers son frère. Il était temps pour eux d'agir.

* * *

Drago se renfrogna. Que c'était grand, la Provence – il y avait tant de petits villages éparpillés et tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas tous les visiter ! Il secoua la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Un village moldu serait trop risqué – il suffisait qu'il trouve un centre-ville sorcier et qu'il se renseigne sur les villages sorciers dans la région. Il soupira : ce ne serait pas chose facile. Après tout, il ne savait rien de la France. L'ironie avait bien fait les choses : la seule personne susceptible de l'aider était celle qu'il devait retrouver.

Heureusement pour lui, le hasard savait aussi bien faire les choses, car alors que Drago se posait dans l'hôtel le plus proche qu'il avait pu trouver, il vit Hermione, en tenue de service, s'affairer à servir des clients dans la salle de restauration. Son cœur s'arrêta – la chance l'avait enfin récompensé, et il soupira de soulagement, ne se doutant pas encore que les choses étaient encore loin d'être réglées.

Il prit place dans le restaurant et attendit qu'elle vienne prendre sa commande. Il songea que si elle gardait cette couverture moldue, c'est qu'on devait l'y obliger – et il ne pouvait certainement pas risquer la vie de la jeune femme alors qu'il était si proche du but.

Elle arriva une minute plus tard, et il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rien dans son regard ou dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle l'eût reconnu.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Hermione, c'est moi, répondit-il dans un murmure paniqué.

\- Je m'appelle Alice, répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Voulez-vous plus de temps pour consulter le menu ?

\- Je suis pas venu manger, Granger, dit-il d'un ton brusque, je suis là pour te sauver, alors arrête tes simagrées.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez monsieur, mais si vous continuez je serai obligée d'alerter mon supérieur.

Drago fut alors envahi d'une torpeur glacée. Quelque chose s'était passé – on lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie, ou on l'avait condamnée à cette identité nouvelle par un quelconque moyen magique, mais une chose était certaine : Hermione Granger n'était plus, Hermione Granger ne se souvenait plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! (Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'ai mille choses à faire et j'ai préféré prioriser le chapitre. Je vous aime !) Bises.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.** Médicomagie neuronale avancée 483 : amnésie et troubles de la mémoire.

Blaise n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour avaler le polynectar. Potter lui avait envoyé un patronus en panique, l'informant qu'une visite de dernière minute était prévue au manoir Malefoy. Blaise songea avec soulagement qu'il était bien heureux qu'ils eussent prévu ce cas de figure, et il avait pris la décision de rester au manoir au cas où de telles visites se présenteraient. Il avait toujours du polynectar à sa disposition, et Drago lui avait laissé une poignée de ses cheveux, croisant les doigts pour que les Aurors suivent la procédure habituelle de l'interrogation lassée, sans pour autant vérifier s'il y avait une trace de magie dans l'air.

Il entendit un transplanage dans le parc et s'entraîna à imiter l'air arrogant et indifférent qu'arborait son meilleur ami en temps normal. Lorsque les Aurors frappèrent à la porte, il déglutit un instant avant d'aller leur ouvrir. Un homme et une femme habillés du traditionnel uniforme des Aurors le saluèrent silencieusement. Blaise les invita à rentrer d'un geste silencieux.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, cette visite sera courte, l'informa la femme.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes juste ici pour vous dire que faute de preuves, vous n'êtes plus un suspect dans l'enquête qui vise à résoudre la disparition d'Hermione Granger. Vous pouvez donc reprendre votre vie de prisonnier assigné à domicile en attendant votre procès, continua l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

Malgré la bonne nouvelle qu'ils venaient de lui annoncer, Blaise voyait bien dans les yeux des Aurors qu'ils ne l'estimaient pas innocent et qu'ils auraient souhaité l'écraser çà et là. Il leur décocha un sourire arrogant avant de les remercier et de les escorter dehors.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il s'empressa de contacter Potter.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, Zabini ? demanda le balafré d'un air anxieux.

\- Oui, très bien, sinon je serais pas là à te répondre. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'ont pas assez de preuves pour me lier à la disparition de Granger et que c'était leur dernière visite.

\- Parfait. Tu peux suivre la seconde partie du plan et rejoindre Ron et Ginny, maintenant. Ils sont en Roumanie, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

\- En Roumanie ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est là que se trouve le centre de formation des suiveurs de Grindelwald.

\- Bon, très bien, je les rejoins. C'est où ? se résigna Blaise.

\- Note bien les coordonnées, je ne peux pas risquer de les écrire : 45°34'22.0"N 25°42'20.8"E. Il me semble que c'est paumé dans la montagne, pas très loin d'une ville nommée Brașov, répondit Potter, avant de répéter les coordonnées une seconde fois et de couper court à la conversation.

Il se posa quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il ne serait pas malin pour lui de contacter les Weasley, au risque de les exposer à des forces ennemies. Comment entrer dans le camp ? Quelle couverture avaient-ils utilisé ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'il vit une belette argentée serpenter dans la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Zabini, alors écoute bien. Quand tu arriveras sur place, dis que tu nous connais. Nous avons pu nous infiltrer grâce aux informations que Malefoy nous a obtenu en Allemagne. Une fois que tu seras placé dans ton dortoir, tu pourras nous retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement à la magie noire. Zabini, l'information suivante est très importante : ramène autant d'ingrédients que tu le peux, et dissimule-les au mieux. Je pense qu'on en aura besoin. A bientôt.

Le Patronus s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Entre temps, Blaise avait regagné sa forme originelle. Une guerre se préparait, il le sentait – il sortit dans le parc et transplana chez lui afin de se préparer – la Roumanie l'attendait.

* * *

Ron se réveilla en grognant. Le matelas de paille sur lequel il dormait était incroyablement inconfortable, et son dos en pâtissait nuit après nuit. Il constata qu'il était le premier debout – chose incongrue pour le jeune homme, qui dormait comme un loir et se levait rarement avant midi. Il s'étira et quitta la pièce en silence, son uniforme et la trousse de toilettes réglementaire en main. Le centre de formation était particulièrement strict – en tous points semblable à un camp militaire. Le bâtiment où se trouvaient les dortoirs était divisé en trois sections : l'une pour les femmes, la seconde pour les hommes, et la dernière pour les dirigeants, qui disposaient chacun de leur propre chambre. Chaque section comportait une salle de bains commune et une pièce pour faire sa lessive – chaque personne était responsable de maintenir son uniforme dans un état impeccable.

Ron descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bains et prit une douche, son esprit occupé par mille et une choses. Il savait que Zabini devait se présenter au centre aujourd'hui, et il espérait pouvoir trouver du temps pour se réunir avec lui et Ginny afin de discuter en paix de leur plan d'action. Cela se révèlerait difficile – leurs temps de pause étaient très brefs, et le risque d'être entendu par quelqu'un était élevé. Il frotta ses cheveux avec d'autant plus d'ardeur à cette pensée – le stress le gagnait progressivement et il n'aimait pas ça. Toute cette opération respirait la catastrophe, et sans Hermione pour diriger les troupes, le risque de faillite n'en était que plus grand.

Il s'empressa de s'habiller et sortit rejoindre la cafétéria. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Ron Weasley, c'était son appétit – appétit que le centre ne satisfaisait guère. Les portions étaient menues, et tous les repas se ressemblaient. Le goût n'était jamais au rendez-vous, seuls les nutriments nécessaires pour la journée. Poudlard et Molly Weasley lui manquaient cruellement dans ces moments-là.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà du monde. Bien que le lever soit requis à six heures au plus tard, la majorité des étudiants (c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient étiquetés) faisaient preuve d'excès de zèle et étaient prêts dès cinq heures du matin. Ron s'apprêta à s'installer quand il vit Ginny au loin. Il la rejoignit et lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis nerveuse, dit-elle.

Ron n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre pour le voir. Sa sœur tremblait de partout et son regard ne cessait de fuir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir avalé une seule bouchée de son porridge et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, signe incontestable qu'elle y passait sa main régulièrement.

\- Ça va aller. Ça me coûte de le dire, mais Zabini n'est pas un abruti, il saura quoi faire. Et puis, je l'ai prévenu.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle brusquement. J'ai reçu un message d'Harry, et il m'a dit que Malefoy a retrouvé Hermione mais… qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête. Elle a oublié qu'elle est une sorcière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ? demanda Ron, un peu vexé.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas de téléphone portable, voilà pourquoi. J'ai réussi à dissimuler le mien et jusqu'ici personne n'a rien remarqué.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Je sais bien que c'est risqué, mais ça simplifie les choses. Tu te vois envoyer un Patronus à Harry dès que quelque chose se passe ? On se ferait cramer avant d'avoir le temps de dire _Stupéfix_.

Ron ignora cette dernière remarque et préféra en revenir au sujet d'Hermione.

\- Et comment on va faire si le cerveau de cette opération ne sait même pas que c'est une sorcière ? Elle a été ensorcelée ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny en lui lançant un regard agacé. Malefoy a dit à Harry qu'il s'en occupe.

Ron secoua la tête, persuadé que cette histoire allait mal se finir. Si la fouine était en charge de sauver leur meilleure amie, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Tout allait se casser la gueule.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que l'alarme du premier entraînement sonna. D'un coup de baguette quasi simultané, tous les étudiants envoyèrent leur vaisselle sale dans le réceptacle en charge de la laver et de la ranger.

Le frère et la sœur Weasley se levèrent, prêts à entamer le premier entraînement de la journée – les sortilèges informulés.

Ginny se débrouillait bien mieux que son frère à cet exercice, et ça avait le don de le frustrer énormément. Il avait toujours su que sa sœur était une sorcière douée, mais il restait persuadé qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait accompli lors de l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, il _devait_ être plus performant que quiconque dans le domaine de la magie. Or, ce n'était pas le cas – si Ron avait tiré quelque chose de ses aventures avec ses meilleurs amis, c'était plus de résilience. Son talent magique n'avait guère augmenté, et il était profondément amer à cette pensée. Il avait suivi une formation d'Auror, emprisonné certains des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire, et il se retrouvait quand même battu à plate couture par sa petite sœur.

Le sorcier roux fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Zabini. Le jeune homme était déjà en uniforme, même si un air résolument confus dominait son visage aristocratique. Il rejoignit les rangs et commença l'entraînement sans prononcer un mot. Ron se ressaisit – ils lui parleraient au déjeuner. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

* * *

Drago était allongé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, incapable de dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Granger – _pas comme ça_ , évidemment. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, comment elle avait pu oublier – une chose lui semblait certaine, aucune magie n'avait affecté la jeune femme. Elle était simplement persuadée d'être une moldue qui répondait au prénom d'Alice et qui travaillait dans un hôtel.

Après les retrouvailles pour le moins inattendues, Drago avait pris la décision de rester à l'hôtel. Il avait discrètement lancé des sorts informulés autour du bâtiment pour révéler toute trace de magie – et il n'y en avait aucune. Il n'écartait pas la possibilité d'un sort d'amnésie ou d'un campement placé au-delà du radius de ses sorts, mais il lui aurait semblé que si la jeune femme était prisonnière contre son gré, il y aurait forcément des sorciers dans les environs pour la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle ne dérogerait pas aux règles qui lui étaient imposées. Pour cette raison, il pensait que seuls deux cas de figure étaient véritablement envisageables : l' _oubliettes_ ou le choix volontaire de Granger de se planquer sous une identité moldue. Le second choix lui semblait si improbable – pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il pinça les lèvres à cette seule pensée. Il n'était pas supposé en savoir autant sur cette maudite sorcière – il n'était pas supposé _la connaître_ , et encore moins _se faire du souci pour elle._ Il essaya de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il se faisait trop de mauvais sang pour cette satanée tête de mule, et il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'avait pas préparé un plan pour le lendemain. Résigné, il se leva, alluma la lumière et prit le bloc-notes et le stylo laissés à disposition des clients de l'hôtel. Il passa les cinq premières minutes à tapoter avec trépignement le coin de la table, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'est que quand ses jointures devinrent blanches qu'il eut une idée. Elle n'était ni brillante, ni révolutionnaire, mais elle pouvait fonctionner – il fallait qu'elle fonctionne. Il prit quelques notes à l'arrache, ne souhaitant pas que la fatigue et le stress lui fassent oublier ce plan au réveil. C'est seulement quand il eut fini qu'il put s'endormir, l'esprit légèrement apaisé.

* * *

Alice soupira et s'essuya le front. Ce soir, elle était en charge du bar, une tâche qu'elle trouvait au mieux déplaisante, au pire angoissante. Il y avait toujours des hommes éméchés pour l'emmerder quand elle tenait le bar – bien plus d'hommes que lorsqu'elle travaillait au restaurant. Elle passa un dernier coup de torchon sur le comptoir et regarda l'heure : 18h34. Les premiers clients arriveraient bientôt. A peine eut-elle le temps de laisser cette pensée la traverser que le jeune homme blond qui l'avait appelée « Hermione » quelques jours plus tôt arriva et prit place.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle froidement, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Un whiskey purf… pur, avec des glaçons, s'il vous plaît.

Elle le servit sans lui jeter un regard. Elle se baissa pour réorganiser les bouteilles pour la énième fois, préférant éviter ces grands yeux glacés qui l'avaient scrutée si profondément.

\- Mademoiselle, j'aimerais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'étais fatigué, je vous ai confondue avec une autre personne, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu en très longtemps. C'était déplacé de ma part, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas mise mal à l'aise.

Surprise, elle se releva d'un coup, cognant sa tête contre le rebord au passage.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, espérant que sa blessure ne se rouvrirait pas. Elle en avait suffisamment souffert comme ça, et elle ne souhaitait pas repasser par là.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, finit-elle par répondre. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Quelque chose d'étrange se déroula alors. Tandis qu'elle prononçait la fin de sa phrase, un accent anglais roula sur le bout de sa langue – depuis quand avait-elle un accent anglais ? Elle avait grandi en France, pourtant, elle en était convaincue.

\- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? entendit-elle.

\- Quelques mois. Je vivais à Paris avant, mais la vie y est trop chère, dit-elle distraitement.

\- L'amie avec laquelle je vous ai confondue adorait Paris.

\- Ah oui ? C'est une belle ville, mais je ne trouve pas qu'il soit agréable d'y vivre.

\- Sûrement. Elle est anglaise, elle était seulement venue visiter, il me semble.

Alice posa les mains fermement sur le comptoir. Etrange coïncidence tout de même – au moment où cet homme l'avait confondue avec une autre femme, une Anglaise, un accent anglais était soudain apparu dans sa voix. Sa blessure la ferait-elle halluciner ?

Voyant dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il était intrigué par son geste, elle se détendit immédiatement et fit le choix de se servir une bière. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'eux, et cette situation était très particulière.

\- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, quand même. Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté anglais ? J'ai même cru détecter un petit accent.

La jeune femme faillit recracher sa bière. Il l'avait donc bien remarqué, lui aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma famille, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, un doute s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si ses parents étaient grands, ou aimants, ou stricts, ou intelligents. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit – pas une image, pas un son. Elle se ressaisit, songeant que c'était simplement le stress qui la gagnait.

\- Et vous, d'où venez-vous ?

\- D'un village de campagne pas très loin de Londres.

\- Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que vous êtes français pourtant, il n'y a pas une trace d'accent dans votre voix.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire, j'ai appris le français très tôt.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé, soupira-t-elle, un air rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Elle vit le regard du jeune homme s'attarder sur ses lèvres quelques secondes mais n'en pensa rien.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai vu l'Europe, principalement. L'Italie. (Il insista sur ce dernier mot.) La Bulgarie, la Croatie, la Suède, l'Irlande, et la France, évidemment. Je n'avais jamais vu la Provence, alors j'ai décidé de visiter.

\- Le plus beau, c'est les champs de lavande. Il y en a qui sont magnifiques à Grâce.

\- Grâce ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Oui, Grâce, aussi connue pour être la ville du parfum. Ça me fait tellement rêver, il y a des fleurs partout, du soleil… c'est beau.

Elle avala une gorgée de bière supplémentaire, semblant oublier qu'elle travaillait. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un client – c'était étrange, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, l'alcool lui montant déjà à la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? Ça ne doit pas être bien loin d'ici, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas… peur de quitter mon travail, de me retrouver à la rue. Je n'ai pas de diplôme, je ne suis pas très intelligente. (Elle le vit lâcher un sourire narquois, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.) J'aurais aimé faire des études, mais maintenant je suis coincée.

Il posa une main sur la sienne, et elle se sentit apaisée, d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps, de lui faire confiance même. C'était absurde ! Il était comme les autres clients de l'hôtel, seul et riche – prêt à se faire n'importe quelle employée qui se présentait. Refroidie par cette pensée, elle retira sa main et se servit un verre de bourbon. Qu'il était charmant, tout de même – il l'aurait presque convaincue qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'appréciait et la considérait.

* * *

Drago pinça les lèvres face à la brusquerie du geste. Il avait enfin eu l'impression de gagner sa confiance, mais le contact physique avait semblé être de trop – il regretta presque immédiatement son geste. S'il était honnête, il reconnaîtrait que ce simple contact lui avait procuré le plus grand bien, et qu'il en avait voulu plus. Mais Drago n'était pas un homme honnête – il ignora tout sentiment de tendresse à l'égard de son ennemie d'enfance.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Tant de progrès ruiné en si peu de temps ! Qu'il pouvait être con.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui dit-elle en rougissant. C'était un accident.

Il leva les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident, contesta-t-il d'un ton ferme. C'était déplacé, et je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était volontaire. Je vous trouve attendrissante, et agréable, et je vous aime bien.

Et en cet instant, il prononçait des mots emplis de vérité, qui n'étaient pas juste des morceaux de son plan. L'essence de son idée avait résidé dans la volonté de la séduire de manière innocente – il avait pétrifié l'ensemble de l'hôtel pendant toute la durée de la soirée, voulant s'assurer qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Granger. Une chose était cependant sûre – il ne voulait ni lui mentir, ni aller trop loin, juste gagner sa confiance et sa confidence.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la transperça du regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait dans ce mot si léger et si simple.

\- Je vais monter me coucher. J'espère ne pas vous avoir mise mal à l'aise, finit-il par dire.

Il se leva, régla sa consommation et s'apprêta à partir quand il l'entendit s'exclamer.

\- Attendez !

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle, est-ce que je peux venir ?

\- Oui, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle s'affaira à ranger leurs verres, jeter la bouteille de bière vide et elle le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence, leurs mains se frôlant occasionnellement. Quand ils furent face à sa porte, Drago remarqua qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse. Elle se tortillait les doigts et gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Il se détourna rapidement d'elle et ouvrit la porte.

\- Allez-y.

Elle entra, ses pas ne laissant derrière eux ni bruit, ni trace. Il lui emboîta le pas, alluma la lumière, retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, inspectant le moindre recoin, qu'elle devait pourtant connaître à force de travailler dans le bâtiment. Il la laissa faire, choisissant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux – il était fatigué, et souhaitait juste s'endormir pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le corps de la brune s'allonger à côté du sien – elle ne prononça pourtant aucun mot. Drago se retourna et c'est alors qu'il vit la blessure mal soignée à l'arrière de son crâne – il avait beau ne rien connaître de la médecine moldue, il était assez intelligent pour en déduire qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Si Granger ne se souvenait de rien, c'était sûrement à cause de cette plaie béante qui semblait sur le point de s'infecter.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous blessée ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais ça me cause beaucoup de problèmes – des pertes de mémoire, des évanouissements. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à caresser ses cheveux, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis avec plus de fermeté quand il la sentit se détendre. Soudain, il l'entendit sangloter. Elle se leva d'un bond et le fusilla du regard.

\- Malefoy !

\- Ah, tu commences à te souvenir, Granger.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as essayé de nous tuer dans la salle sur demande. Tu n'es qu'un sale traître, un meurtrier.

Peiné d'entendre ces mots, il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu n'as visiblement pas toute ta mémoire, Granger. Il te manque beaucoup d'éléments.

Cette réponse ne la calma pas pour autant. Elle se mit à hurler une série de phrases incohérentes, trop envahie par l'émotion et la rage pour dire quoi que ce soit qui ait du sens. Elle finit par tomber à genoux, silencieuse, ses seuls sanglots résonnant dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha prudemment et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras – elle se laissa faire, lassée.

\- Vous êtes gentil, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est cette saleté de blessure qui me joue des tours et m'invente des souvenirs, soupira-t-elle.

\- Allons dormir – j'ai des réponses pour vous, je vous les donnerai demain, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit. Il en fit de même et, saisi d'une tendresse qui lui était inconnue, il la prit dans ses bras. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à s'endormir, exténués.

* * *

Drago se réveilla brusquement quelques heures plus tard, hanté par le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il inspira et constata rapidement que Granger n'était plus là. Pris de panique, il s'habilla, fit son sac et descendit voir la réception.

\- Bonjour. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve votre employée Alice ?

\- Elle est partie, Monsieur. Elle a démissionné ce matin et elle est partie.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tenais à expliquer les quelques mois d'absence entre ce chapitre et le précédent.

En juillet dernier, j'ai quitté mon université et je suis rentrée en France pour chercher du travail. Je n'ai pas eu de domicile propre à moi avant janvier et j'ai obtenu un travail assez rapidement – mais un job qui prend beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie, aussi stimulant et intéressant soit-il. J'ai aussi renoué avec ma vie sociale, dont je n'avais pas pu profiter depuis très longtemps. En plus, j'ai dû changer d'ordinateur parce que l'ancien commençait à sérieusement déconner, et il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de pouvoir récupérer les documents qui se trouvaient sur le précédent (dont la moitié de ce chapitre et l'outline complet de l'histoire). Et enfin, comme le sauront ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment, je ne suis pas connue pour ma ponctualité quand il s'agit de publier. Une de mes fictions attend une fin depuis plusieurs années (oui… je sais… je la finirai un jour promis mdr).

Bref, trêve de bavarderie, voici les réponses aux reviews et le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture à tous-tes

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger** \- d'abord, merci pour tes retours réguliers, ça fait trop plaisir ! et oui, j'ai toujours trouvé intéressant d'explorer le manque de confiance qu'a Ron en ses pouvoirs, surtout en comparaison à sa fratrie

 **Jade (Guest)** \- merci beaucoup :) j'espère que la suite te plaira

 **Nyusu 26** \- mdr la voilà haha

 **wizard4life** \- merci beaucoup pour ton retour ! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas

 **EliseL05** \- trois fois ? que d'enthousiasme ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.** Sociologie du monde sorcier 275 : les enjeux militaires des moldus chez les sorciers d'Europe de l'Est.

Blaise passa un chiffon imbibé d'eau fraîche sur sa nuque meurtrie. Il soupira aussitôt de soulagement, et dut reconnaître malgré lui que les moldus avaient su se montrer tout à fait innovants et capables sans magie.

Cette semaine s'était révélée être un enfer que Blaise voulait fuir à tout prix. L'entraînement militaire qu'il suivait en Roumanie n'était en rien comparable à la vie luxurieuse qu'il avait toujours menée. Pour lui qui n'avait connu que laxisme, abondance et facilité, la rigueur et la restriction que représentait le monde militaire étaient semblables à de la torture. Et c'était encore plus le cas lors des exercices moldus qui leur étaient imposés fréquemment. On retirait aux soldats leur baguette à six heures tapantes tous les dimanches et ils devaient ensuite passer la journée à vivre comme des moldus, suivre des entraînements de corps-à-corps et soigner leurs diverses blessures et crampes avec de la médicomagie moldue rudimentaire. On leur avait expliqué que cet exercice avait deux objectifs très précis : le premier, plus cohérent, était de leur apprendre à se défendre face à l'ennemi même quand ils étaient privés de leur baguette et de leurs pouvoirs le second, infiniment plus tordu, était de leur permettre de comprendre que les moldus n'étaient que des sauvages qui avaient besoin d'être guidés par la race supérieure des sorciers.

Blaise avait vite remarqué que ses compagnons en espionnage s'en tiraient bien mieux que lui. Une vie de misère et de pauvreté leur avait inculqué plus de résilience – et c'était sans compter la passion de leur père pour les objets moldus, qui leur avait permis de prendre la main assez facilement face aux premiers soins. Il se doutait aussi qu'avoir eu Granger dans leur entourage leur avait fourni une connaissance pour le moins basique des moyens et méthodes moldus.

Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche pour reprendre son souffle. L'entraînement de corps-à-corps était en train de prendre fin, et la plupart des soldats étaient déjà dans les vestiaires, en train de se doucher. Blaise soupira – il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur et ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait le garder ici. Il avait vu les plus médiocres être jetés dans les cachots localisés sous les dortoirs – les renvoyer revenant à risquer le secret hautement gardé de leur mission d'être divulgué. Pourtant, lui qui se montrait médiocre à presque tous les exercices imposés se voyait rester et continuer de s'entraîner au côté des hommes et des femmes qui seraient ses futurs compagnons de guerre.

Angoissé, le jeune sorcier secoua la tête et se résigna à oublier toutes ces pensées nocives. Il était certain pour lui que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette entreprise mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se concentre et qu'il reste focalisé sur la tâche qui était attendue de lui – espionner l'ennemi.

Depuis son arrivée, les Weasley et lui se retrouvaient régulièrement en secret dans la nuit afin d'envoyer des rapports à Potter. Ils y détaillaient leurs journées, les discours qu'on leur assénait et les avancées prévues par les dirigeants. Il y aurait une nouvelle offense d'ici peu, leur avait-on garanti – l'enlèvement d'une famille sorcière entière en Pologne. Les dirigeants du camp s'étaient déjà rendus sur place afin d'aller à la rencontre de moldus religieux et résolument convaincus que la magie allait tous les détruire. La mission de reconnaissance leur avait permis de planter la graine du doute dans le cerveau de ces moldus. Il restait encore à les convaincre de mettre en place un enlèvement – un enlèvement qui retentirait assez dans toute l'Europe sorcière afin d'encourager des milliers de jeunes sorciers et sorcières à rejoindre leurs rangs. Si ce plan était amené à fonctionner, alors les étudiants-soldats du centre de formation seraient envoyés en groupes au travers de toute l'Europe (et peut-être même de l'Asie) afin d'orchestrer des enlèvements de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus violents.

Les trois sorciers n'avaient malheureusement ni noms ni localisations précises à fournir à Harry. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment gradés pour avoir accès à tous les détails détenus par leurs dirigeants – notamment par le capitaine Iliescu, qui était à la tête du centre et avait élaboré tous les plans d'action depuis le début.

Faute de pouvoir en apprendre plus par les méthodes traditionnelles, les trois sorciers s'étaient acharnés à élaborer des potions de traçage lors de leurs retrouvailles nocturnes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le don naturel de Drago ou Hermione quand il s'agissait de l'art du mélange des potions, ce qui les frustrait au plus haut point. La potion de traçage était leur meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus – et c'était de loin la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eue depuis leur arrivée. Cependant, toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient transformées en de cuisants échecs, et ils désespéraient de plus en plus. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient supposés rester là et encore moins comment il serait possible pour eux de s'enfuir. Le campement était sous haute surveillance, et il fallait avoir atteint un certain nombre de points et obtenir un nombre aberrant de permis afin d'en sortir sans éveiller les soupçons. Ginny était la seule à avoir été récompensée suffisamment de fois pour faire la demande de permis, mais elle n'avait rien en-dehors qui justifiait qu'on lui donne lesdits permis – permis qui lui auraient de toute façon été inutiles puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans ses deux compagnons. Malheureusement, ni Ron ni Blaise ne se révélaient très doués aux entraînements auxquels ils étaient soumis. Si Ron s'en sortait un peu mieux que son rival Serpentard, la marge d'écart entre eux n'en restait pas moins très faible. Ginny voyait petit à petit la motivation quitter son frère, qui ne faisait plus aucun effort pour progresser. Elle s'était doutée que c'était une possibilité quand elle avait appris qu'il avait quitté Harry et Hermione pendant leur quête aux Horcruxes, mais elle s'était convaincue que sa formation d'Auror et les années qui avaient suivi lui avait permis de gagner en résilience et en persévérance – elle s'était visiblement trompée, ce qui la laissait fortement amère. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer sauver Hermione et le monde moldu s'il baissait les bras au bout d'à peine quelques semaines ?

* * *

Harry sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il vit le nom de Ginny d'afficher et s'empressa de lire le message.

« Nous n'en savons toujours pas plus sur l'offense qui se prépare. Je ne crois pas que nous arriverons à glaner plus d'informations d'ici à ce qu'elle arrive – il faudrait songer à ce qu'on quitte le campement bientôt. As-tu trouvé une solution ? Je t'aime, Ginny »

Le Survivant posa son téléphone sur la table, dépité. Il n'aimait pas savoir sa petite amie là-bas, mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui était d'un grand soutien et que c'était grâce à elle, Ron et Blaise qu'il avait pu réunir une unité secrète en si peu de temps. Wilkins avait accepté de le remettre sur l'affaire quand Harry lui avait tout révélé. Il avait habilement caché l'implication de Malefoy et s'était contenté de réunir la recherche réalisée par Hermione afin d'expliquer sa connaissance étendue de tous les évènements. Son chef n'avait pas été très content d'apprendre qu'il avait envoyé deux civils et un Auror en danger dans une mission qui aurait dû revenir à des Aurors préparés, mais il avait été impressionné par l'initiative d'Harry et avait décidé qu'au vu de l'urgence de la situation, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour sa gestion des évènements – surtout quand il savait qu'un de ses meilleurs Aurors, le jeune Weasley, était sur place pour apporter du soutien à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Harry enfila sa veste et se rendit au bureau des Aurors – il ne devait commencer à travailler qu'à huit heures, mais il était impératif pour lui de parler à son chef dans un premier temps et de réunir son unité afin de sortir ses amis du campement militaire.

L'unité qu'il avait composée comprenait les meilleurs Aurors qu'il connaissait. Il avait choisi de la garder secrète afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de potentiels espions ennemis au sein du Ministère. Il se doutait que l'enlèvement d'Hermione n'avait pas été anodin – ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle avait été l'avocate des Taylor, c'était parce qu'elle en savait trop. Toutes ses recherches avaient été faites au Ministère – ce qui voulait dire que la taupe s'y trouvait aussi.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry constate que le bureau des Aurors était déjà en pleine effervescence. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione – héroïne de guerre et avocate renommée – l'activité au bureau était constante. Tandis que l'opinion publique penchait de plus en plus contre la jeune femme, la dépeignant comme une criminelle dévouée à bouleverser l'ordre et la paix, le Ministère continuait de la considérer comme une femme de grande valeur, qui devait à tout prix être retrouvée. Il était presque incongru de constater un tel écart entre l'opinion des sorciers et celle de ceux qui les gouvernaient, mais depuis le fiasco des années Voldemort – où la _Gazette des Sorciers_ se voyait obligée de ne rapporter que la version officielle d'un gouvernement corrompu – le Ministère avait enfin mis en place une véritable liberté de la presse au sein de l'Angleterre sorcière, laissant les journaux écrire ce qu'ils voulaient sans aucune répercussion légale. Harry, qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu, avait vu ce changement comme une bénédiction et une grande avancée – mais il devait bien avouer que de voir toute la population sorcière se retourner contre sa meilleure amie grâce aux ragots d'une journaliste qui n'en méritait pas le nom le rendait absolument furieux. Hermione aurait tout fait – _avait tout fait_ – pour ce peuple. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de salir son nom et sa réputation.

Le Survivant posa son sac sur son bureau et prit le temps d'inspirer avant de se rendre auprès de Wilkins. Il toqua à sa porte trois fois.

\- Entrez, lui répondit une voix distraite.

Harry poussa la porte et fit quelques pas dans le bureau.

\- Je viens vous informer que Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Blaise Zabini ont accompli leur mission. Il faudrait songer à leur trouver une solution pour quitter le campement, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son chef leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Comment ça, « trouver une solution » ? J'ose espérer que vous en aviez déjà une avant de les envoyer là-bas.

Harry déglutit.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais les mesures de sécurité se sont renforcées depuis quelques temps sur place et notre plan initial n'est plus valable, répondit-il en manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Quel genre de mesures de sécurité ?

\- Le sortie du camp requiert des permis, obtenus seulement par les plus gradés du groupe.

\- J'imagine que Ginevra et Ron Weasley ont déjà les grades nécessaires. Il leur suffira de faire la demande des permis appropriés et de faire fuir Monsieur Zabini depuis l'extérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple… Ron n'a pas atteint le niveau requis pour obtenir les grades, fit remarquer Harry, qui s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir trahi son meilleur ami auprès de leur hiérarchie commune.

\- Vous devez vous tromper. C'est une de nos meilleures recrues, répondit Wilkins sèchement.

\- Evidemment… mais l'entraînement qu'ils obtiennent sur place n'a rien à avoir avec la formation d'Auror, et… argumenta Harry.

\- Qu'importe, c'est à vous de les sortir de là, Potter. Vous êtes suffisamment compétent pour ça, non ? Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir fait revenir sur cette affaire, coupa sèchement le chef Auror.

Harry comprit que c'était le moment pour lui de sortir. Il allait devoir réunir son unité et mettre en place un plan d'action – _rapidement_.

* * *

Drago pesta intérieurement contre la Provence. Comment avait-il pu retrouver Granger pour la perdre la minute suivante ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui jeter un sort de localisation dans son sommeil, en prévision ?

La réponse était simple, bien qu'il voulût l'ignorer – il avait confiance en elle. Il avait pensé qu'il avait gagné sa confiance en retour et qu'elle lui donnerait le temps de tout expliquer le lendemain. Simplement, il avait oublié de prendre en compte la gravité de sa blessure, qui en plus de la rendre amnésique, l'avait désorientée et lui avait perdre tous ses repères. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné en se rapprochant d'elle quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait aussitôt perdu. Elle n'était pas en mesure de se souvenir – et encore moins de croire en lui. Elle avait sûrement dû se réveiller en croyant qu'elle avait fait l'erreur fatale de coucher avec un client, et son intégrité hors pair l'avait amenée à démissionner et à quitter la ville. _Foutue Granger et son esprit trop droit_ , songea Drago en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou. Il choisit consciemment d'oublier que c'était ce même esprit trop droit qui lui avait évité une mise à mort et qui lui avait sauvé la mise, mais l'heure n'était pas aux remords. Il avait une sorcière à retrouver.

C'est alors qu'il eut un éclair de génie – elle lui avait parlé de Grâce. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rêvait de s'y rendre. Et si c'était donc là qu'elle se trouvait ? Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Drago prit un instant pour visualiser l'emplacement de la ville sur la carte et transplana instantanément.

Ce qu'il vit dans un premier temps fut une étendue sur plusieurs hectares de champs de lavande. La vue l'époustoufla et il resta planté là quelques instants, perdu dans sa contemplation des fleurs violettes, qui laissaient derrière elles un parfum marquant. Il reprit ses esprits rapidement et se mit en marche pour la ville.

Il arriva au bout d'une demi-heure et songea à ses options. Granger était persuadée d'être une serveuse moldue – il semblait donc logique qu'elle ait trouvé un emploi dans ce même secteur. Il décida donc de récupérer un guide des hôtels et des restaurants de Grâce à l'office de tourisme afin de tous les visiter. Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait encore suivi le train de déduction de sa rivale préférée et qu'il appliquait à sa démarche une rigoureuse méthode de déduction logique. Il n'aurait su dire s'il appréciait d'en faire autant – Granger l'aurait-elle rendu meilleur, autant intellectuellement qu'humainement, et ce en à peine quelques mois ? Il secoua la tête à cette pensée ridicule et se mit en route – il avait beaucoup d'endroits à visiter.

Ses recherches ne furent pas infructueuses. Après être passé dans plus de vingt hôtels et restaurants, il vit Granger au loin, en train de prendre la commande d'une famille de cinq. Il resta là à l'observer, se demandant quelle approche aurait le plus de succès. Il songea malgré lui qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux relevés et que son uniforme épousait joliment ses formes. Il l'avait toujours trouvée un peu trop maigrichonne à son goût, mais il réalisait désormais que ça lui allait bien – qu'elle était déjà très attirante comme ça.

Surpris par ses propres pensées, il faillit se gifler. Ces pensées à l'égard d'Hermione Granger devaient immédiatement cesser – elle n'était que son avocate, rien de plus. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'aurait jamais parcouru la France pour aider _une simple avocate_ , mais il la tut immédiatement.

Il choisit de procéder comme la fois précédente et de prendre place à une table. Il s'agissait d'abord de voir si elle le reconnaissait – non pas en tant que Granger la sorcière, mais en tant qu'Alice la moldue. Il prit nonchalamment le menu entre ses mains et attendit qu'elle vienne à sa table.

Il ne fut pas déçu – dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Granger lâcha son calepin. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, les joues rouges, formulant des excuses maladroites au couple à côté d'elle.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'ai des choses à vous expliquer – et vous êtes partie. Donc je suis venu vous chercher, répondit Drago d'un ton naturel.

\- Comment avez-vous su où me trouver ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous avez tendance à vous montrer bavarde quand vous buvez, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le visage entier de la jeune femme passa du rouge coquelicot au bordeaux. Elle semblait en proie à un malaise qui défigurait ses traits et fit naître des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je vous en prie, ajouta Drago plus doucement, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Je sais que votre blessure vous cause beaucoup de douleur et de confusion. Laissez-moi vous aider – vous verrez que vous me reconnaîtrez et que vous cesserez d'avoir peur de moi après.

Il vit l'hésitation dans son regard. Elle le redoutait mais elle était aussi curieuse de savoir s'il avait raison. Il décida de continuer sa plaidoirie dans l'espoir de la convaincre.

\- Je ne compte pas vous emmener dans un endroit où vous serez seule avec moi. Nous n'irons que dans des lieux publics, où vous pourrez crier à l'aide au moindre signe de danger, la rassura-t-il. Venez avec moi, je vous en prie.

Il sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Elle resterait sûrement sur ses gardes, mais elle allait le suivre et il allait enfin pouvoir résoudre cette maudite situation, qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Je dois terminer ma journée de travail et demander la fin de ma période d'essai. On se retrouve à 17h devant l'hôtel, dit-elle.

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il choisit de lui faire confiance et accepta d'un geste de la tête avant de se lever et de quitter l'hôtel. Il avait jusqu'à dix-sept heures pour trouver l'hôpital magique le plus proche – une tâche qui se révèlerait sûrement plus simple que de retrouver Hermione Granger.

Il passa la journée à transplaner aux alentours dans l'espoir de trouver un village magique à proximité de Grâce. Il fut déçu de constater que le seul qu'il trouva ne comprenait pas d'hôpital mais un cabinet où seulement trois médicomages travaillaient. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre option – il ne pouvait pas transplaner à Paris avec une Granger qui se croyait moldue et le train prendrait bien trop de temps.

Lorsqu'il retourna à l'hôtel, il la vit qui l'attendait bien sagement devant l'entrée.

\- Vous êtes venu, lui dit-elle.

Il aurait presque cru qu'elle était soulagée si elle n'était pas si nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait et de jeter des regards angoissés dans toutes les directions.

\- Vous savez conduire ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Il avait pris le soin de se renseigner sur les coutumes de transport moldus avant d'aller la chercher. Le village où ils se rendaient était à plus de cent kilomètres, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre à pied.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait d'abord discuter de ce que vous savez.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois d'abord vous emmener voir un ami, qui est médic… médecin, pour qu'il vous soigne. Son cabinet est à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué mais ne répondit rien. Elle le mena jusqu'à un parking presque déserté, à l'exception de quelques voitures. Elle sortit de son sac un long objet métallique qu'elle inséra dans la porte de la voiture, attendant qu'un clic se produise. Drago songea que c'était bien étrange… était-ce donc comme ça que les moldus ouvraient leurs véhicules ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y accorder plus de réflexion, Granger ayant déjà pris place à l'avant et l'intimant à la suivre.

Elle démarra la voiture et alluma un objet qui s'illumina immédiatement.

\- L'adresse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas vous la donner. Contentez-vous de suivre mes instructions, dit-il.

Elle sembla à nouveau surprise, mais choisit encore d'ignorer l'étrangeté des instructions que lui donnait le sorcier. Il songea qu'elle était presque trop confiante, elle qui était apeurée par sa simple présence quelques heures plus tôt – puis il se dit qu'après tout, c'était elle qui manipulait le véhicule. Elle se sentait sûrement en contrôle de la situation.

Les premières minutes du trajet furent silencieuses. Drago observait les passants par la fenêtre, pensif – comment faire une fois arrivés à destination ? Le village se manifesterait-il à eux, alors que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était persuadée d'être moldue ? Il osait espérer que oui.

C'est alors qu'il vit l'un des passants appuyer sur un bouton pour ouvrir sa voiture.

\- Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas ce bouton toute à l'heure ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir contenir sa curiosité.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Il me semblait évident que j'ai volé cette voiture, répondit-elle posément. Vous vous doutez bien qu'une clé ne ressemble jamais à une tige en métal ?

\- Bien sûr, mentit immédiatement Drago.

Il se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Granger, une voleuse ? Décidément, cette perte de mémoire révélait des aspects de sa personnalité bien étranges… il était certain que ce n'était pas des manifestations hasardeuses. Cela voulait donc dire qu'une partie de la jeune femme, une partie qu'elle ne choisissait jamais de montrer, était cet être impulsif, sans intérêt pour les règles, prêt à tout pour sa propre survie. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça, après tout…

Après plus d'une heure de conduite, Drago indiqua à sa conductrice de tourner à droite.

\- On va s'arrêter là, dit-il.

\- Ici ? Mais il n'y a rien… vous comptez m'enlever et me tuer ?

Drago contint à peine un rire ironique. Si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà été enlevée et avait sûrement manqué d'être tuée…

\- Non, voyons. Le village où se trouve mon ami est inaccessible par la route, tout simplement. Il est à à peine cinquante mètres d'ici, répondit-il.

\- Je ne vois rien, pourtant.

Son ton montait progressivement dans les aigus, signe incontestable de son angoisse.

\- Je vous promets que ce n'est pas une embuscade. Vous pouvez garder la tige pour m'asséner un coup si jamais vous vous sentez en danger, d'accord ?

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton très doux, espérant l'amadouer. Ils étaient si proches du but, _si proches_.

Apparemment satisfaite de cette réponse, Granger consentit à descendre du véhicule. Drago lui emboîta le pas et ils traversèrent les cinquante mètres les séparant du but. Au plus grand soulagement de Drago, il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle voyait le village au même titre que lui – c'était donc que sa présence magique était reconnue, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Il la guida doucement jusqu'au cabinet et entra sans même sonner. Il avait pris le soin de prendre rendez-vous plus tôt dans la journée pour éviter d'avoir à passer une nuit supplémentaire avec une Granger amnésique et impulsive. Il avait besoin de retrouver son avocate pleine de bon sens, et il en avait besoin _maintenant_.

\- J'ai rendez-vous pour Madame Granger, dit-il à la secrétaire.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas… commença-t-elle à protester mais le regard que lui lança Drago la convainquit de se taire.

La secrétaire leur montra la porte du bureau et ils entrèrent.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Dupont, le salua le médicomage. Et j'imagine que nous avons ici Madame Granger, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça d'un air peu convaincu, visiblement très perdue.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous ausculter, lui dit gentiment le médicomage.

Drago avait pris soin de le prévenir que la jeune femme avait perdu toute connaissance de son héritage magique, s'assurant ainsi que le professionnel de la santé la traiterait comme une moldue avant de pouvoir la soigner.

Il prit le temps de bien inspecter la blessure, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Je vais pouvoir la soigner, mais je ne pourrai pas restaurer toute sa mémoire. La gravité de la blessure, combinée au temps passé sans l'avoir traitée l'a rendue presque irréversible, même pour quelqu'un de ma… profession, prononça-t-il d'un ton grave.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, d'un air mécontent.

\- Pourquoi vous lui dites ça ? Il s'agit de ma blessure, non ? Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là !

Drago sourit – il retrouvait bien Granger, là.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit le médicomage. Je vais vous soigner. Restez immobile et baissez la tête s'il vous plaît.

Il se plaça derrière elle et sortit discrètement sa baguette magique. Il lança un sortilège informulé et l'instant suivant, la plaie était complètement refermée.

Granger se mit spontanément à pleurer. Elle sanglota pendant de longues minutes, le dos tourné à Drago. Il voulut se rapprocher pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais jugea que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle devait être confuse, désorientée, et horrifiée.

Il attendit qu'elle sèche ses larmes pour se placer devant elle.

\- Granger, tu me reconnais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Male… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Drago lui avait jeté un regard lourd de sens – s'il s'était présenté ici sous le nom de Dupont, c'était justement parce que Malefoy était supposé être enfermé dans son manoir, en Angleterre. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa couverture, pas même dans un petit village français.

Elle sembla comprendre, descendit silencieusement du siège et remercia le médicomage. Ils réglèrent les 25 noises de la consultation et quittèrent le village aussi rapidement que possible afin de se réfugier dans le véhicule abandonné plus tôt, que Drago protégea d'un sort de désillusion.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien Malefoy… enfin si… je me souviens de notre dernière discussion. Mais après, c'est le noir total, dit-elle d'un air apeuré.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Et, soulagé qu'il était de la retrouver, il lui fit alors le récit des dernières semaines depuis sa disparition.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla avec des sueurs froides. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit un individu armé d'un couteau aiguisé se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

« Je vais te faire la peau, traîtresse, » murmura-t-il dans un anglais marqué par un fort accent roumain.

* * *

 **J'epsère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut salut !**

 **Je vous présente le chapitre 13, dont je ne suis pas peu fière, puisque je l'ai écrit alors que je suis actuellement malade, à découvert et au bout de mes forces.**

 **J'ai passé la fiction à un rating M parce que ce chapitre contient *roulement de tambours* un lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas ça, pas de soucis, j'ai mis un [AVERTISSEMENT] en gras avant et après la scène. Et je vous prie de vous montrer tolérant-e-s, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'en écrire. J'ai dû repasser au moins dix fois sur celui-là pour m'assurer que c'était au moins correct.**

 **Enfin, je pense pouvoir vous affirmer avec certitude qu'on approche de la fin de l'histoire. Après ce chapitre, il en reste environ 5, voire 6 si j'ai des idées pour un éventuel épilogue.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes -**

 **Papa (guest) : j'espère que c'est pas vraiment mon père qui écrit cette review mdrrrrr. merci pour ton message, et bien sûr qu'Hermione a du répondant, c'est Hermione quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.** Psychomagie 321 : les effets de la Légilimencie sur la psyché.

Ginny fut traînée dans la cafétéria par son capteur. Elle vit immédiatement que Ron et Zabini s'y trouvaient déjà, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. On la força à se placer à leur côté, désarmée et les mains attachées dans son dos. Le soldat qui les avait attaqués se positionna en face d'eux.

\- Vous êtes des traîtres, prononça-t-il.

C'était un homme à la corpulence massive, aux cheveux d'un blond paille et à la voix bourrue, qui évoqua immédiatement à Ginny l'un des acolytes de Malefoy à Poudlard – Gregory Goyle.

\- Et pas de chance pour vous, mon oncle est l'homme que votre compagnon a attaqué en Allemagne, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Ginny se maudit d'avoir fait confiance à Malefoy. Il leur avait promis que ses méthodes tiendraient les sorciers allemands au silence – il s'était visiblement trompé.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais c'était sans succès – les cordes qui entouraient ses poignets étaient solides, et le nœud qui les maintenait en place visiblement réalisé par un expert en la matière.

\- J'avais projeté de vous tuer, mais vous livrer à mon chef serait sûrement plus intéressant, plus… lucratif, conclut l'homme blond.

Ginny réalisa soudain pourquoi il lui était si familier. La ressemblance avec Gregory Goyle était très nette – mais un souvenir plus récent se rappela à sa mémoire. Lors de leur arrivée au campement, cet homme avait quémandé à ce que Ron et elle soient soumis à la légilimencie afin de s'assurer que leurs motifs étaient sincères. Le directeur avait formellement refusé, cette pratique hautement invasive n'étant imposée à aucune des recrues – de peur, notamment, de réduire leurs capacités d'assimilation et leurs prouesses physiques. Le cheminement qu'avait eu leur capteur parut soudain très clair à Ginny : il souhaitait prouver qu'il avait eu raison en les livrant vivants au directeur du campement. Elle déglutit – ils étaient finis. Elle voulut créer une diversion quelconque, mais c'était trop tard.

L'homme blond leva sa baguette et jeta un Doloris à Ron. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur, son corps immobilisé faisant des vagues, et Ginny sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle savait que son frère avait été confronté à bien pire auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en le voyant ainsi à la merci de l'ennemi. Bien malgré elle, elle se mit à supplier ses capteurs d'arrêter, de la faire souffrir à la place. Ses phrases sanglotantes étaient rythmées par les hurlements de son frère et elle fut bientôt réduite au silence, trop faible pour pouvoir parler. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage et pria Merlin pour que tout s'arrête – elle n'en pouvait plus, elle souhaitait juste une mise à mort rapide pour elle comme pour ses compagnons.

Alors qu'elle sentait tout espoir l'abandonner, Ginny entendit un retentissement soudain et leva les yeux. Zabini avait réussi à s'échapper et la chaise à laquelle il était attaché quelques instants auparavant venait de tomber, percutant le sol de pierre dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer cette information qu'elle vit son allié arracher d'un coup la baguette de leur capteur. Aussitôt, les hurlements de Ron cessèrent et il s'évanouit, usé et affaibli par ce qu'il venait de subir. Zabini lança un _petrificus totalus_ à l'homme qui les avait enlevés et s'empressa de détacher les liens des deux Weasley.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Ginny, abasourdie.

\- Il m'a moins bien attaché que vous deux… sûrement parce que je m'étais montré si naze à tous les exercices. Je suppose qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que je réussirais à les détacher, répondit-il en passant le bras droit de Ron autour de ses épaules.

Il entreprit alors de soulever le frère de Ginny. Il manqua de chanceler sous son poids mais se rattrapa de justesse.

\- Vite, prends les permis de ce gars, nos baguettes et va chercher ton téléphone. Je t'attendrai devant la cafétéria, ordonna-t-il.

\- Et s'ils le retrouvent dans cet état, que vont-ils penser ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, il faut absolument qu'on se tire d'ici. Je vais lui jeter un sort d'amnésie pour la bonne mesure mais il n'y a rien de mieux qu'on puisse faire. On tâchera de prévenir ton copain qu'on a été repérés, il saura quoi faire.

Ginny n'était pas convaincue, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'en cet instant, leurs options étaient très limitées. Le chaos de cette nuit aurait pu attirer l'attention et il fallait à tout prix qu'ils fassent vite. Elle courut jusqu'au dortoir, récupérant tout ce qui aurait pu les incriminer et rejoignit Zabini dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes métalliques qui marquaient l'entrée du campement. Comme c'était le cas à Poudlard, elles avaient été ensorcelées pour éviter qu'on puisse y transplaner.

Ginny présenta les permis au garde de nuit, croisant les doigts pour que leur supercherie passe inaperçue. Il prit le temps de les inspecter, avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le rouquin ? Il n'a pas l'air bien, demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué à Ron.

\- Il s'est battu avec un de ses camarades de dortoir au sujet d'une bêtise, improvisa Ginny. Je crois qu'il a oublié qu'on avait une mission ce soir.

\- C'est vous qui allez en Pologne tâter le terrain ? Je pensais que le départ était demain, et que vous seriez cinq, s'enquit alors le garde d'un air curieux.

\- Il y a eu un changement, on ne vous a pas prévenu ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Si, bien sûr, désolé de vous avoir importunés, répondit-il. Vous pouvez passer.

Il leur rendit les permis et ouvrit la lourde porte métallique. Ne croyant pas à leur chance, Ginny et Zabini s'empressèrent de sortir. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la ville la plus proche – il leur fallait appeler Harry, immédiatement.

* * *

\- Malefoy, le procès est dans à peine deux semaines ! On doit rentrer, s'énerva Hermione.

\- Je suis venu te sauver la vie, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? répliqua Malefoy, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai sauvé la tienne deux fois, alors on est quittes, sale fouine. Si tu réponds aux abonnés absents lors de ton procès, alors tout mon travail partira en fumée – et toi, tu peux dire adieu à une quelconque clémence de la part du Magenmagot.

Son ton était acide. Elle savait qu'il était malhonnête de lui rappeler les débuts de leur relation professionnelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'ils restent en France alors que des choses urgentes se déroulaient chez eux.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à risquer ta liberté pour sauver le monde – le monde _moldu_ , qui-plus-est. Tu n'as jamais été un bon samaritain, Malefoy.

Il lui jeta un regard blessé et elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Parce que, Granger, j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'agir dans l'intérêt collectif. Je suis d'abord parti te retrouver, et je ne vais pas nier que c'était dans le but complètement égoïste de te ramener à temps pour sauver mon cul. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit – surtout lors de notre dernière conversation. Tu m'as dit que tu appréciais mes excuses, que tu commençais à voir que je ne suis plus l'adolescent qui s'est laissé enrôler chez les Mangemorts et qui te traitait de sang-de-bourbe. Et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais bien te présenter toutes les excuses du monde, mais que si mes actes ne suivaient pas mes paroles, alors ça ne servait à rien. J'ai changé, Granger, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. Je peux enfin faire quelque chose de bien, même si ça me coûtera ma liberté – alors laisse-moi t'aider à démonter ce complot. Ce complot que, je te rappelle, tu as été la seule à comprendre. Ose me dire que ça ne te tient pas à cœur – tu sais que je ne te croirais pas.

Hermione déglutit. Elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux – jamais n'aurait-elle cru entendre Drago Malefoy prononcer de telles paroles. Et pourtant il était là, à ses côtés, en train de lui prouver qu'il regrettait vraiment ses actes passés et qu'il savait mettre les intérêts des autres avant les siens.

\- Je… commença-t-elle. Je suis touchée, Malefoy. Je te propose un compromis : on continue de chercher le campement pendant les jours qu'il nous reste. Si nous n'arrivons à rien d'ici au 20 décembre, nous rentrons pour le procès.

Elle lui tendit sa main droite. Sans un mot, il la serra, et elle sentit un fourmillement inconnu la parcourir du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude. Sentant la rougeur lui monter aux joues, elle retira sa main et se tourna vers le volant de la voiture.

\- Ils ont toujours ma baguette, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- On peut aller t'en chercher une nouvelle. Je n'ai pas encore dépensé tout l'argent que Potter m'a donné avant de partir, et je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait si une partie de cette somme servait à t'acheter une nouvelle baguette, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy ait un jour besoin de l'argent d'Harry, et encore moins qu'ils forment une alliance.

\- Je te propose qu'on aille à Paris, ajouta Malefoy. On en aurait juste pour la soirée, et les villages ici ne sont pas très bien équipés.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de perdre du temps pour aller faire les emplettes, mais elle était obligée d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle avait besoin d'une baguette.

\- On devrait y aller en train. Je pense que moins on utilise de magie, moins on a de chances de se faire repérer, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-il, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. Je t'ai dit que j'ai changé, Granger, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression.

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et démarra la voiture afin de les conduire à la gare la plus proche. Elle songea qu'elle ne savait toujours pas d'où lui venait ce permis moldu au nom d'Alice, mais fut reconnaissante de l'avoir en sa possession.

La route se fit dans un silence palpable. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur dernière rencontre au Manoir, et Hermione ne se souvenait d'aucune d'entre elles. Malefoy lui avait raconté comment il avait retrouvé sa trace, mais il était resté très vague quand il avait s'agi d'expliquer comment il avait gagné sa confiance alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son épisode amnésique la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait – elle détestait être ainsi laissée dans l'ignorance, encore plus lorsqu'il était question de sa propre vie et des évènements qui s'y déroulaient. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux pour qu'il se montre si évasif ?

Elle secoua la tête face à cette pensée, qui était, au mieux, ridicule, au pire, incohérente. Malefoy était son client – il n'avait à son égard qu'une sympathie et un respect professionnels. Il avait sûrement voulu la ménager en évitant de lui donner les détails de leurs retrouvailles. Leurs interactions avaient sûrement dû être très gênantes et il ne souhaitait pas la mettre dans l'embarras, voilà tout.

Ils conduisirent pendant près de deux heures afin de rejoindre Aix-en-Provence, où Hermione savait qu'il y avait des trains grande vitesse en direction de Paris. Elle remercia intérieurement ses parents de l'avoir emmenée visiter le sud de la France à plusieurs reprises – ici, elle avait quelques repères. Ils prirent deux billets et montèrent dans le train. Hermione observa discrètement Malefoy, qui semblait en désarroi face à l'agencement des trains moldus. Il était certain que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au Poudlard Express, qui était nettement plus confortable.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Hermione s'endormit aussitôt, la tête contre la vitre. Cette journée l'avait exténuée et quelques heures de repos ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond, et ne remarqua pas que la main fine de Malefoy s'était glissée dans ses cheveux afin de replacer quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

* * *

Drago se maudit instantanément. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses sentiments à l'égard de Granger étaient conflictuels. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de taire la voix qui lui faisait remarquer que la jeune femme représentait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'une simple avocate.

Il se remémora les paroles qu'il avait eues plus tôt et pesta intérieurement. Il s'était montré bien trop honnête – il l'avait émue, par Merlin ! Quelques semaines en présence de cette maudite sorcière, et le voilà qui se mettait à parler comme Saint Potter.

Il passa la moitié du trajet à jeter des regards furtifs à sa voisine. Il remarquait de nouveaux traits qui lui plaisaient à chaque fois – la courbe de son nez et de ses cils, la douceur de ses lèvres, les grains de beauté qui ornaient sa tempe gauche, la hauteur de ses pommettes. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de la contempler, fasciné par le visage de la femme qu'il avait tourmenté pendant tant d'années.

Finalement, après deux heures de train, il remarqua qu'elle papillonnait des yeux et sut qu'elle allait s'éveiller. Il s'empressa de tourner la tête et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, la voix empêtrée de sommeil. J'étais vraiment achevée.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, se radoucit-il. On arrive dans une heure.

\- Non, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fais pas. On devrait discuter de ce qu'on va faire une fois sur place – il sera quasiment minuit quand on y sera, dit-elle en s'étirant.

\- Je connais assez bien le Paris sorcier. Je pense quand même qu'on devrait manger un morceau avant – je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis affamé.

\- Je ne sais pas si on trouvera un restaurant pour nous recevoir à cette heure-là.

Elle eut alors une expression atterrée.

\- On a pris le dernier train de la journée ! Et la boutique doit déjà être fermée… maugréa-t-elle.

\- On dormira sur place et on ira l'acheter demain. On n'est pas à une nuit près, Granger, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sembla vouloir le contredire mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil, de toute façon. Il te faudra toute ton énergie pour qu'une baguette te choisisse, ajouta-t-il.

Elle soupira de lassitude mais ne répliqua pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison – il fallait être en condition optimale pour choisir sa baguette. Le choix s'effectuait de manière beaucoup plus fluide quand un sorcier était au mieux de sa forme (mentale comme physique).

Drago laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Ce fut elle qui le rompit, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on va faire une fois retournés dans le Sud, de toute façon. Je n'ai aucun souvenir qui puisse nous mener au campement, _aucun_.

\- Dans un premier temps, je vais te ramener là où je t'ai trouvée. Peut-être que de voir un environnement familier t'aidera à retrouver ta mémoire. Et si ça ne marche pas, on regardera autour. J'imagine que tu t'es échappée et que c'est comme ça que tu t'es blessée – donc tu n'as pas pu aller bien loin. Tu étais désorientée et sans magie, tu as dû atterrir dans la première ville qui se trouvait sur ton chemin.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et il esquissa un sourire narquois. Il avait enfin devancé Miss Je-Sais-Tout et c'était très satisfaisant.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis je pourrai toujours demander à Harry d'envoyer des renforts quand j'aurai une baguette. Je lui aurais bien envoyé un message, mais je ne trouve plus mon portable… déplora-t-elle.

\- Ton quoi ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Portable. C'est un outil moldu qui sert à parler et envoyer des messages aux gens de manière instantanée.

Sincèrement curieux, Drago lui posa plus de questions sur les portables, et écouta attentivement toutes les explications d'Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les moldus avaient des outils aussi avancés – peut-être plus avancés, même, que ceux des sorciers, dont les moyens de communication étaient soit lents, soit terriblement indiscrets.

Tout absorbé qu'il était par leur conversation, il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée en gare du train. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione se leva qu'il regarda par la fenêtre, avant de suivre le mouvement.

Ils sortirent de la gare et continuèrent de bavarder gaiement jusqu'au Paris sorcier.

\- Et donc, tu n'avais pas d'objets électrotik à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ? Ç'aurait été très pratique !

\- Electroniques, Malefoy. Et non, parce que les ondes magiques perturbent trop leur fonctionnement. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien pouvoir adapter la technologie moldue à la magie. Ce serait follement pratique, tu ne crois pas ? s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la trouvait tellement attirante en cet instant. La passion qui brillait dans son regard, mêlée au froid parisien ambiant, lui donnaient les joues rouges et il eut soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le son de sa voix.

\- Malefoy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est par là, se rattrapa-t-il en lui montrant une petite rue à leur droite.

Elle le suivit et il appuya sur un bouton argenté encastré dans le mur. Aussitôt, un ascenseur de verre se présenta devant eux et ils y grimpèrent. Drago appuya sur un autre bouton et les portes se refermèrent, avant de se rouvrir de l'autre côté. Ils avaient atteint le quartier sorcier de Paris.

Drago sortit le premier et Granger lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent les rues désertées d'un pas rapide.

\- C'est tellement beau, dit-elle doucement.

\- Tu n'es jamais venue ?

\- Non, jamais. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Il lui adressa un sourire mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de la conduire jusqu'à un petit hôtel où il s'était rendu une fois avec son père.

\- Attends, l'arrêta-t-elle. Je vais lancer un sort de désillusion à nos visages.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit sa baguette. La minute suivante, il se tenait face à une jeune femme blonde.

\- T'as pas intérêt à m'avoir enlaidi, Granger, dit-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

\- Je sais que ta vanité ne le supporterait pas, répondit-elle en riant. Allons-y, il commence à pleuvoir.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Drago se rendit immédiatement à la réception.

\- Deux chambres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Malheureusement, Monsieur, il ne nous en reste qu'une, l'informa le réceptionniste d'un ton lassé.

\- On la prendra, intercepta Granger.

Drago voulut contester, mais songea qu'elle devait être trop fatiguée pour vouloir débattre. Le réceptionniste nota leur nom dans un registre et leur tendit la clé.

\- Voilà pour vous, Monsieur et Madame Dupont. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit.

Drago saisit la clé, remerciant à demi-mots son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivi de près par Granger.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle étouffa une exclamation.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit !

\- Tu pensais qu'ils nous fourniraient une chambre avec deux lits simples ? Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Granger.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

\- Je n'ai même pas de pyjama, déplora-t-elle.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, par Morgane ! Je métamorphoserai nos vêtements et ça fera l'affaire. Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendue, Granger ? Ce n'est qu'une nuit, on dormira chacun de notre côté, répondit-il d'un ton énervé.

Il était vexé qu'elle veuille mettre autant de distance entre eux, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien quelques minutes plus tôt. Certes, il était son client et elle son avocate, leur relation était strictement professionnelle – mais les circonstances avaient changé et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas accepter que leurs solutions actuelles étaient limitées ?

\- Désolée… c'est la fatigue. Je suis frustrée de réaliser que je n'ai pensé à rien en venant ici. Ça ne me ressemble pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bains. Dépité, Drago s'assit dans un des fauteuils et poussa un long soupir fatigué. Il ne supportait plus ces sentiments qui l'habitaient et le rongeaient. Pourquoi désirait-il autant la proximité à une sorcière qui le fuyait au moindre rapprochement ? Il était las… dire qu'à peine trois mois plus tôt, il menait la belle vie en Italie, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, le voilà qui se retrouvait embarqué malgré lui dans un complot international aux côtés de la femme infernale qui avait tour à tour été sa victime et sa sauveuse. Une femme pour qui il avait traversé la Manche, trafiqué son assignation à domicile, mis son plus proche ami en danger. Une femme qui l'attirait comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Quelques instants plus tard, Granger sortit de la salle-de-bains. Elle s'était douchée et était à présent vêtue d'un des peignoirs de l'hôtel. Elle tenait ses vêtements dans sa main droite et les tendit silencieusement à Drago. Sans même lui jeter un regard, il les métamorphosa en ce qu'il estimait être une version acceptable d'un pyjama.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre – elle était déjà retournée dans la salle-de-bains, certainement pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, il se précipita pour prendre sa place. Il voulait se doucher et se coucher au plus vite – ses pensées devenant trop insupportables pour lui.

Il sortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de son t-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu, qui était en réalité son jean transformé. Il constata qu'elle s'était déjà couchée et qu'elle semblait dormir profondément. Il se glissa sous les draps de l'autre côté et resta longtemps immobile, à fixer le plafond. La pénombre de la pièce l'apaisait, mais son corps refusait de s'endormir.

\- Tu dors ? entendit-il soudain.

\- Non… je pensais que toi, si.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je suis si lasse.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui. Il discerna ses yeux dans l'obscurité et songea qu'il aurait voulu s'y perdre pour toujours. Il n'avait même plus honte de la trouver belle – il avait abandonné le combat qu'il menait contre lui-même depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

\- Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Oui, Hermione ? répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être narquois.

\- Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé depuis mon enlèvement. J'ai tellement de questions ! Tu t'es montré tellement vague quand tu m'as raconté comment tu m'as trouvée. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi… tu aurais pu te trouver un autre avocat.

Il soupira. Il était évident qu'elle allait finir par lui poser toutes ces questions… il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence la jeune femme, chose qui aurait dû être proscrite par la loi. Hermione Granger était après tout la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Il se mit de nouveau à regarder le plafond, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il n'arriverait jamais à assumer ce qu'il allait lui dire s'il devait la regarder en face.

\- Je ne voulais pas d'un autre avocat. Tu es celle qui m'a évité la mise à mort en Italie. Tu es celle qui crois honnêtement et sincèrement que je ne mérite pas de pourrir à Azkaban pour mes erreurs. Tu es celle qui a fait de moi quelqu'un qui s'intéresse enfin à autre chose qu'à son nombril, alors même que ce n'était ni ton intention ni ton obligation. Tu le fais malgré toi, Hermione, tu rends le monde autour de toi plus beau, plus fort. Tout le monde dit que c'est Saint Potter qui a achevé Voldemort, mais y serait-il même parvenu sans toi ? Tu n'étais pas que le cerveau du Trio… tu étais aussi la seule née-moldue, et tu as insufflé le désir de rébellion à toute une population. Je ne te vois pas comme une simple avocate. C'était bien sûr le cas au début, et je ne compte pas te le cacher, mais les choses ont beaucoup changé. Te voir oublier ta magie, ton identité, te voir être une autre, ça m'a fait réaliser que le monde sans toi n'en vaut pas la peine. Parce que c'est grâce à toi et aux personnes comme toi que le monde continue de tourner.

Il avait décidé d'être honnête jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'il se contentait de l'utiliser pour sa survie propre – elle avait déjà compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade le rendit malade. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle baigner dans la honte ainsi ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, frustré par son absence de réponse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus – la jeune femme avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **[AVERTISSEMENT]**

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle avait ressenti une envie brûlante de l'embrasser depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, et les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés avait banni toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit. Demain, elle serait de nouveau son avocate. Cette nuit, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son baiser avec autant de passion. Il glissa ses mains sous son pyjama et caressa la peau nue de son dos en la renversant. Il les remonta sur son ventre et glissa sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et elle étouffa à peine un gémissement. Elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses et les referma autour du jeune homme. Elle ressentit son érection contre sa jambe et une chaleur brûlante consuma aussitôt ses entrailles. Merlin, qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir auparavant dans sa vie.

Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses seins et lui caressa doucement les tétons. Elle eut un mouvement du bassin involontaire et gémit de nouveau, électrifiée par ce contact. Il avait les mains fraîches et son toucher était doux, mais ferme. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux redevenus blonds de Malefoy et commença à se frotter contre lui. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé près de son oreille et revint l'embrasser, pressant sa bouche contre celle d'Hermione avec une intensité qui lui fit perdre toute raison. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, qu'elle retira aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il se releva légèrement, haletant, un bras posé de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de déboutonner lentement la chemise qui lui servait de haut de pyjama. Il la regarda faire, ses yeux traçant le chemin que suivaient ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle fut débarrassée de la chemise, il se pencha et prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il caressa doucement la peau enflée du bout de sa langue, tandis que sa main droite caressait le corps de sa partenaire. Elle émit des gémissements de plus en plus aigus et il décida de poursuivre, déposant des baisers le long de son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon de pyjama, qu'il retira d'une traite.

Il continua d'embrasser son bas ventre, encouragé par la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son intimité, il prit une pause pour lever les yeux. Elle était cambrée, la tête rejetée en arrière, et son corps entier était couvert de chair de poule. Il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour s'abreuver de la vue.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle, un accent de frustration trahissant son désir.

Il afficha un sourire narquois qu'elle ne vit pas avant de pencher la tête de nouveau. Il sépara ses lèvres d'une main, et lorsqu'il sentit à quel point elle était humide, il se retint de gémir. Il huma l'odeur musquée de son entrejambe et se sentit durcir encore plus. Son érection était douloureuse, mais son envie de la dévorer toute crue le démangeait encore plus. Il avança sa bouche et aspira doucement son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Sentant qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, il continua quelques instants avant d'y glisser sa langue. Le bassin de la jeune femme se souleva et il gagna en vitesse, ses mains fermement posées sur ses cuisses. Il finit par glisser un doigt en elle et maintint le rythme jusqu'à sentir les muscles de sa partenaire se contracter. Elle poussa un long gémissement et son corps entier trembla quelques secondes avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

Il remonta doucement au-dessous d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle répondit au baiser tout en se relevant afin de le pousser en arrière. Il se retrouvait à sa merci et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Hermione glissa sa main dans le pantalon de pyjama de Drago, satisfaite de sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle saisit son membre, d'abord avec timidité, puis avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche. Elle continua de le caresser quelques instants avant de se détacher de ses lèvres et de se relever. Par Merlin, qu'il était beau, les yeux fermés, la colère ayant quitté son visage, le plaisir et le désir emplissant ses traits.

Elle se baissa de nouveau, mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle entreprit de dévorer son cou. Encouragée par les réactions de son partenaire, elle descendit, jusqu'à remplacer la main sur son membre par sa bouche. Elle était surprise par sa propre audace – elle avait souvent refusé de le faire à Ron, qui mettait toujours trop de pression sur elle. Hésitante, elle commença à glisser sa tête de haut en bas, terrifiée à l'idée de mal faire. Drago glissa une main dans ses cheveux et sa respiration se fit plus forte, incitant à Hermione d'aller plus vite, ce qu'elle fit. Elle songea que ce n'était pas désagréable, et se surprit même à apprécier l'acte – elle était complètement en contrôle, et la réponse du jeune homme était certainement encourageante.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, l'entendit-elle dire dans un gémissement.

Goguenarde, elle se releva avant de se pencher de nouveau au-dessus de lui, le faisant pénétrer en elle. Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement simultané, leurs corps et leur désir en symbiose. Hermione ondulait ses hanches au rythme de la respiration de son partenaire, étourdie par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Drago était au paradis. Ce bout de femme était en train de le tuer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son buste nu, de ses cheveux ondulés et rendus fous par la chaleur qui émanaient de leur échange charnel – il la trouvait tellement belle.

Il mit ses mains autour de sa taille dans un effort vain de ralentir le rythme, mais c'était trop tard – il sentit l'orgasme se saisir de lui et lâcha un dernier gémissement rauque.

Elle se détacha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, la respiration encore haletante et les joues rouges. Il déblaya les mèches collées à son front et glissa sa main sous les draps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te rends la pareille, murmura-t-il avant d'enfouir sa bouche sans son cou.

Il se mit alors à la caresser et sentit les mains de la jeune femme griffer son dos.

\- Oui, juste comme ça, continue.

Elle se cambra, son corps humide de transpiration se collant au sien. Il sourit contre son cou et garda le rythme jusqu'à la sentir vibrer de plaisir contre lui. Il retira sa main et la regarda s'endormir, apaisé par le bruit de sa respiration.

 **[AVERTISSEMENT]**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec une boule dans la gorge. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec son client ? Ça n'avait rien de professionnel – surtout quand on savait que son client était Malefoy ! Pourquoi, de tous les hommes anglais, était-elle tombée sur lui ?

Constatant qu'il était toujours endormi, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle-de-bains. Elle prit une douche brûlante, désespérée à l'idée d'oublier qu'elle avait commis une faute professionnelle grave. Malheureusement pour elle, les souvenirs de la veille étaient envahissants, et elle sentit graduellement l'excitation poindre à nouveau dans son bas ventre. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration et redoubla d'efforts pour se savonner. Elle n'était que confusion, et c'était un sentiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insupportable.

Elle sortit de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard, résignée. Elle allait devoir lui faire face, elle allait devoir lui dire qu'ils avaient commis une erreur et que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle le vit adossé à la fenêtre, observant les rues du Paris sorcier s'animer. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son caleçon et la lumière douce du soleil faisait briller ses cheveux blonds. Hermione se maudit de constater qu'il lui plaisait toujours.

\- Malefoy… commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ah, c'est Malefoy maintenant ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, lui dit-elle sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne sut pas déchiffrer.

\- Si tu le dis. Je vais me doucher, j'ai déjà métamorphosé tes vêtements.

Il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains sans un regard pour elle et claqua la porte derrière lui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais ne put se résoudre à regretter ses paroles. Elle avait eu raison, non ? Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble – l'incident de la veille n'était qu'une erreur dans la matrice, un bug isolé qui était voué à rester juste ça.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et l'attendit patiemment, assise sur le lit. Il sortit de la salle-de-bains au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et se changea dans la chambre, indifférent à sa présence.

\- On y va ? dit-il quand leurs affaires furent rassemblées et les sortilèges de désillusion lancés sur leurs visages.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit en-dehors de la chambre. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ni lorsque la porte faillit la cogner, ni lorsque le réceptionniste leur demanda s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit, ni quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans les rues désormais animées de la ville.

Il prit les devants afin de l'emmener chez le marchand de baguettes, et elle lui emboîta le pas avec difficulté, constant qu'il marchait très vite et sans lui accorder la moindre attention – c'était comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle voulut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais songea qu'il ne serait pas une bonne idée de causer un scandale en public.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent face à une élégante boutique aux tons rouges et ocres – _Chez Madame Harmonier, fabricante de baguettes depuis 1564._ C'était, paraissait-il, l'une des plus grandes rivales d'Ollivander en Europe.

Malefoy entra le premier, faisant sonner la petite cloche au-dessus de la porte. Une grande femme élancée, aux cheveux gris tirés dans un chignon élégant et aux grands yeux noirs les accueillit. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe aux couleurs de la boutique et leur décocha un grand sourire bienveillant.

\- Monsieur, Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ma compagne a perdu sa baguette, j'osais espérer en trouver une nouvelle qui lui conviendrait chez vous, répondit Malefoy.

Son français, comme la veille, était impeccable. Hermione le maudit intérieurement, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi devancée par cet insupportable homme à l'ego de la taille d'un Souaffle. Elle oublia volontairement qu'elle n'avait pas été dérangée outre mesure par cela la veille et que c'était sa frustration actuelle qui parlait aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite, claironna la propriétaire en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la boutique.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de boîtes dans les bras. Son retour fut le bienvenu par Hermione, qui ne supportait plus le silence lourd qui pesait entre elle et son client.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et prit la première baguette que lui tendait la commerçante. Aussitôt, des étincelles rouges s'en échappèrent et Madame Harmonier la lui retira immédiatement.

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas de très bonne humeur, mademoiselle.

\- Ça n'avait pas d'importance quand j'ai choisi ma première baguette, s'énerva Hermione dans un français maladroit.

\- C'est tout à fait normal ! Les baguettes sont beaucoup plus sensibles à la magie des adultes, qui est déjà formée et contrôlée depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque les enfants choisissent leur baguette, à onze ans, ils découvrent à peine leurs pouvoirs. Toute la magie dont ils ont jusqu'ici pu faire preuve est instable, immature, elle n'a pas encore pris forme – la baguette ne prend donc en compte que la nature même de cette magie. A l'âge adulte, en revanche, la magie du sorcier ne fait qu'un avec son corps et ses émotions – le lien qui les relie ne peut être brisé que par une blessure psychologique si forte qu'elle traumatise le sorcier jusqu'à parfois détruire complètement, ainsi que la magie qui réside en lui. Vous n'êtes pas étrangère à ce genre de blessure, mademoiselle, c'est mis en évidence par la forme et la couleur des étincelles qui sont sorties de la première baguette. Le fait que vous soyez actuellement dans un état émotionnel très instable ne fait que rajouter à la blessure, et déstabilise donc l'éventuel lien qui pourrait se créer entre vous et une nouvelle baguette, lui expliqua alors la commerçante.

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait bien senti que son retour temporaire à l'état de moldue ne pouvait pas uniquement être un résultat de son traumatisme crânien, mais elle avait refusé d'admettre que des années de traumatisme pouvaient à ce point affecter la nature même de sa magie.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle ne pourra pas trouver de baguette aujourd'hui si elle ne se calme pas ? intercepta Malefoy.

\- Pas du tout, monsieur ! Quelques gouttes d'une potion calmante dans une tasse de thé suffiront amplement – mais il faudra que votre compagne traite en profondeur ce qui l'a à ce point brisée si elle ne veut pas un jour perdre toute sa magie.

Hermione voulut éclater en larmes à cette seule pensée. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, redoutant l'expression qu'elle verrait sur le visage de Malefoy.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et but la tasse que lui tendait Madame Harmonier.

Les essais suivants furent inconcluants, mais au moins les étincelles rouges avaient beaucoup diminué en intensité. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la neuvième baguette qu'Hermione trouva chaussure à son pied.

\- Ah, très bien, s'enthousiasma la commerçante.

Elle sortit un grand registre et fit tourner les pages jusqu'à la dernière.

\- Bois de saule pleureur, souple, douze centimètres et demi, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon. Ça vous fera treize gallions, mademoiselle… ?

\- Dupont, répondit Malefoy précipitamment en lui tendant la monnaie.

Madame Harmonier nota son nom dans le registre, encaissa les pièces d'or et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la boutique, partagée entre le soulagement et la panique. Elle fut suivie de près par son compagnon de voyage, qui la regarda pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Ça va aller, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Allons-y, on n'a plus de temps à perdre, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il était temps pour eux de retourner en Provence.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai pris le temps d'explorer un petit peu la dynamique entre Drago et Hermione parce que l'action va un peu s'emballer par la suite et je tenais quand même à ce que ça progresse (puis régresse mdr) entre eux.

Laissez-moi un petit message si possible :)


End file.
